Starting a New Leaf
by nile-reina
Summary: The war has ended but left Harry marked for life...The Darkest of Creatures reside in his blood, one believed extinct...Losing all but very few allies, he vanishes for a new universe, never knowing what Fate had in store Crossover: HPXmen...LoganHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Starting a New Leaf

**Author:** nilereina

**Pairings: **Logan/Harry, Scott/Jean

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **The war has finally ended but the Magical World doesn't care as they have turned their backs upon their savior, Harry Potter... Feeling betrayed, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter have decided to prepare for a new life, departing from the only world they knew... But they didn't know what adventures were waiting for them upon the arrival in a new world where they would start a new life

**Archive: **Slashgalore, FFN, Unique Realities

**Disclaimers/Warnings: **Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling...X-teams and X-villains belong to those lovely artists and writers at Marvel...Predator Hybrids and Sheik are mine as is the idea of Wielders...M/M, M/M/M, M/F/M, M/F pairings...Situations of violence, bloodshed, rape, and sexual content... AU setting crossover

**Author Notes: **Possible spoilers for Books1-6...Possible spoilers for various comic issues...Although I'm making the storyline only a couple years after Harry's graduation and a few years after Remy joined the team, it will be an AU...It's been a couple of years since I've kept up with the comics (forgive me if I got things a bit twisted)...But this is one of the crossover ideas bouncing in my head around; the first actually written...Thanks to minniemax for willingly trying to give a hand at beta-ing for me (really appreciate your help:))

**Key Codes:**

_Blah-- _Thoughts, Emphasis

/_Blah/_-- Flashbacks

**_Blah_**-- Telepathy

**Blah--** Parseltongue, Yelling/Screaming

**Blah**...Blah-- Written words

**/Blah/-- **Feral speech (Words between human and beast)

**Chapter One**

/_"How could you!" Hermione Granger sobbed into the arms of her nearest friends, Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil. She had just accused one of her closest friends, truthfully one of two best friends, for betraying them._

_A bewildered Harry Potter could only stare, open mouthed. He had just been released from the Infirmary, where he had absolved three weeks of forced bed rest since the end of the war. After all Hogwarts had become home to many of his fellow friends and himself after graduation. Now here he was, being accused of becoming a threat to the Magical World, the same world he had just saved from a tyrant of a Dark Lord._

_"And we thought we knew you!" Ron Weasley sneered, turning from his gaping friend to help the others comfort a hysterical Hermione._

_Harry tried to step closer. "Get away from them, you horrid monster!" An irate Molly Weasley came bursting from the crowd, brandishing her wand as it sparked with red fireworks in her anger._

_Harry took a startled jump back at the sight, confused and scared, "Wha?" He never got to finish speaking as someone viciously shoved him further away. He hit the stone floor in a painful heap, unhealed bruises flaming with hot flashes of sharp pain. He fought back the tears of pain, staring at them in shock._

_"No one wants you here, beast! You're nothing! Nothing but a murdering, filthy bastard! Just leave!" An unknown older student bearing Hufflepuff colors had sneered at his pain, swiftly kicking in his direction as he scrambled to his feet._

_Tears finally fell from pained emerald eyes as they searched the hating group for a friendly face. In the back stood two figures, Professor Snape and Remus Lupin. Snape was holding onto a struggling Remus, lips moving silently in the man's ear. "Mr. Potter." Harry turned to face a grave Headmistress McGonagall. "Come with me." She twirled away without waiting; he followed her with a painful limp. She led them to the stone gargoyle, up to the Headmistress' Office. She held open the door, "Wait here, Mr. Potter. I shall be along shortly after I calm the others."_

_Teary emerald eyes could only stare as the door slammed shut, "Why?"_

_His sad whisper seemed to catch the attention of one portrait lining the Office walls. "Harry, my boy, in trouble already?"_

_Glancing up, Harry saw the brightly smiling Albus Dumbledore sucking upon his infamous lemon drops, "Hello, Professor." His voice remained a whisper._

_The bright smile faded as concerned blue eyes peered down at his young charge. Albus wasn't sure what was wrong but he could give a good guess, "Something wrong, my boy?"_

_"Everyone hates me." Harry tried to stop the second flow of hot tears but they still fell freely. His voice once again encased with sadness, "I fought for them. It hurt so much. I still feel the wounds. The dreams come even when I wake. The screams. So much blood and death."_

_All the portraits remained silent, wanting to cry with and to comfort the young wizard. His pain was raw, never hidden. Albus always knew Harry wore his emotions for the world to see. He also knew Harry could never hurt his family and friends, no matter the past he suffered. His boy was vulnerable but strong willed, although hearing his dark words made him fear for the boy. "Harry?"_

_But Harry pushed on, not hearing the layered concern and fear. "We went after them. The last battle of the long war. I got lost, split from my team. I fought to find Voldemort. I didn't want to hurt them but I had no choice. I had to." Harry began to twist his hands, as if they were covered in blood and weren't clean enough, "After I got by them, I found him. We dueled but it's all a blur. I remember pain. So much pain. And screaming. I must have blocked it out. I just remember fiery pain, blood, and screaming. Then I woke to Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary."_

_Albus tried to reassure his trembling child with a caring smile but an earlier conversation came to mind. "I am sorry, my dear boy."_

_Harry buried his head into his drawn up knees as he openly sobbed. He never saw Albus signal Fawkes to leave. His voice muffled by his knees, "What did I do wrong?"_

_The door shoved open, revealing two concerned figures. One rushed to gather him into their arms, "You did nothing, Harry. They did."_

_Emerald eyes jerked to face Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, "What...what do you mean?"_

_Minerva grimly smiled as she locked the door and shielded them from any stray listeners, "Something happened during your final battle. You were always a quick healer despite all the times in the Hospital Wing. But this time you healed too quickly. Poppy took samples and several magical scans. She found something strange. You were infected."_

_"H-how? It wasn't a full moon!" Harry couldn't believe he was infected._

_Remus nodded at that statement, "True, Cub, but there is a creature that does not follow any lunar ties. This creature is the rarest of all Dark Creatures. Somehow it exchanged blood with you. We think it had to have happened while you were unconscious considering you had no bite marks but open wounds. It could have easily taken your blood and traded some of their's."_

_Harry whimpered, "What was it?"_

_"A Hybrid. Predator Hybrid to be exact. The rarest, because they are thought to have been wiped out but there has been very few sightings of Ancient Hybrids about. They are also the Darkest of Dark Creatures, feared and hated by theMagical World, as any other Dark Creature if not more."_

_"What are they?" This was a breed they have never learned in History, DADA, or Magical Creatures class._

_Remus fell into lecture mode, "You'll never hear of these creatures because the Ministry banned all information and books. Nothing is to be found upon their history. But there are those who must know, such as Aurors and the Dark Arts Professors. We must be able to identify them, even medical staff must know what to look for. Predator Hybrids are feline humanoids. A mixture of human and feline. They have the basic need to hunt for raw meat. There's not much known except that they are vicious killers, enjoying the sight of spilled blood. They are very territorial creatures, like all feline cultures. It's rumored that they can never be controlled by the Ministry as can most Dark Creatures. They are almost resistant to magic, absorb it to boost their healing, but if caught off guard, it can hurt them. Because of this, it is very difficult to kill them. They are dangerous fighters when cornered."_

_Minerva tightly nodded, "The Ministry created the Aurors and Unspeakables mainly to wipe out these fascinating creatures. Or so they believed. They also won't stop until the last of the breed are extinct. There are theories, that because of this the Ancients, those whohave survived the First Wave, mutated their power to survive. It is said that Vampires and Werewolves are descendants of such creatures. But has never been proven because their genes and blood do not match in any form, which infuriates the Ministry in hopes of destroying them as well, especially since they can be partially controlled."_

_"What do I do?" Harry trembled with fear._

_"Poppy had no choice but to alert the Ministry. By Magical Law and Oath of the Ministry of Magic, any Predator Hybrid found or suspected must be alerted to authorities. She basically had to tell the Minister she found a Hybrid, in your blood stream. But with the confusion after the war, no one could do anything just yet."_

_Harry stared at the two adults, "And now?"_

_"Soon you'll be leaving." Seeing the fearful look, Minerva continued, "At first no one did anything because of your wounds. You were magically exhausted, weak from blood loss, which affected your healing. Poppy mentioned to the Minister that is was very possible that you could succumb to your wounds."_

_"Obviously not. It wouldn't be fair in my case." Harry was trying to be sarcastic but they could hear the bitter fear._

_Remus hugged his Cub closer, gathering the trembling body onto his lap. "As Minerva said, you were always a quick healer. For two weeks we kept you sedated because most of your wounds were cursed and it is difficult to heal magically resistant wounds, especially when Hybrid genes were coursing through your body. But you healed as your body rested until the most fatal wounds and possible fatal wounds disappeared."_

_Then Minerva gave more bad news, wanting Harry to know everything. She had seen the results of Harry having little to no information dealing with him. "Even after you healed, Poppy still kept the authorities at bay. Everyone knows that Hybrids were rare, even before the First Wave of wiping them out. They were powerful creatures and their blood had to merge with their victim if a transformation was to occur. But it was just as rare for a victim to survive the merging."_

_"Considering I just lost my friends, I survived the merging."_

_"Yes, but you're still weak, magically. Because of that you haven't fully merged into a Hybrid, just enough to gain their fast healing. Later you will begin to feel your inner balance fail. This will begin the final merging of your magical and animalistic genes. But for now," Harry raised a brow, confused as to why Remus and Minerva were gleaming with mischief, "we were only bound in honour to alert of you being a Hybrid, here in Hogwarts. Nothing more, nothing less. Should you mysteriously vanish despite my attempts to keep you subdued, it's not our problem. We don't even need to give them clues where you could have gone."_

_Remus chuckled at his Cub's gaping mouth, "Only a few selected knew you would have survived. You have always managed to perform the impossible, Cub. While you were resting, we began making plans of starting over."_

_Fawkes suddenly appeared, dropping Remus' belongings upon the floor. Seconds later arrived Dobby with Harry's belongings. "Why did they bring our stuff?"_

_Minerva's head snapped to the door, seemingly contemplating; then swished her wand in its direction. "Severus."_

_Severus Snape tipped his head in greeting, "Minerva." Dark eyes pinned Remus in place, "Lupin, here." He handed over a steaming cup._

_"Thank you, Severus." Remus saw Harry's concern, knowing it was for him and not the fact they all had fought and struggled hard to prove Severus' innocence and compliance to follow orders to ensure victory for the Order, all the while Harry was sedated. "Don't worry, Cub. It's only one more night. We'll still be safe by then."_

_Albus finally spoke since the Headmistress' arrival, "The students shall miss a wonderful Defense Instructor. So shall I miss you, my boys."_

_"I don't understand." Harry was openly confused._

_Severus stiffened. He felt the wards pulsing as had Minerva. She had chosen the Slytherin Head of House as her Deputy Headmaster, despite other discouragement because of his involvement with Albus Dumbledore's death. He was, deep inside, grateful they all knew the truth, at least those considered important to him. "Minerva."_

_She smiled at his scowl, "I'm sure you can greet them just fine, Severus. I know for a fact you've already seen to your children. I still need to check upon my children, some won't return to the dorms in hopes of seeing Harry taken away." She turned to the House-elf, "Dobby, please see to Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin's needs. Harry hasn't eaten since he left the Hospital Wing." Dobby nodded._

_Albus cheerfully crowed, "Of course! Such a shame to lock your doors and fireplace, Minerva. Always were a thoughtful woman." She warmly smiled at the older wizard. "Such a shame we mostly sleep."_

_Harry was speechless as the portraits fell back into their snoring ways and the two Professors slipped away. "I don't understand."_

_Remus chuckled, "Dobby, how about a small breakfast drink for Harry."_

_"I's be back, Master Harry Potter Sir!" But he would take his time. Like the portraits in the Headmistress Office, House elves only answered to their Mistress, the Headmistress of Hogwarts and beneath her, the Deputy Headmaster._

_"Harry?" Emerald met amber with confusion, "I know you don't understand but we are helping you."_

_"Why?" Harry didn't want to cry again. He was tired of it._

_"Albus gave his life to help you win. Sirius gave his life to protect you. Severus gave up everything in hopes of leading Voldemort blind. Minerva gave you her trust and faith. And I, not only promised your parents and Sirius, swore to always be by your side. We all believe in you, Cub. That is why we've made plans. Dobby will arrive here with your drink to find us gone. He'll alert Minerva and everyone will try finding us but by that time we'll be safe."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_Fawkes gave a soft trill, "Gringotts. The Goblins had arranged for our arrival and safe-keeping. They also have a way for us to start afresh in life. Fawkes will guide us there and return before anyone knows he's gone." Remus quickly shrunk their belongings except for Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl softly hooted, "Don't worry, girl. Fawkes won't hurt you. It's best if you vanish with us. They'll think Harry went to theowlery and tried leaving the castle."_

_Harry frowned, "What about you?"_

_"I'm at Grimwauld Place. I go there every week of the Full Moon. The Ministry knows this. And the Goblins made sure that someone looking, acting, thinking like me is there, no matter what spell or potion the Ministry uses to disprove. Then I'll simply vanish, mourning the lost of my entire family. Come, we must hurry." Remus gathered his Cub close, "Time to go Fawkes."_

_The golden red phoenix trilled slightly louder, fanning out his wings and tail feathers. One agile jump landed him upon Remus' shoulders. Another trill and the group vanished in a column of fire. Seconds later, they reappeared inside one of Gringotts private offices, "Welcome back to Gringotts, Mr. Potter."/_

Emerald eyes flew open as Harry swiftly sat up, "Harry?"

A sleepy voice called to him. He turned to see amber eyes glittering in the near dark, "I'm alright. Same dream."

Remus nodded, "I know."

Like the usual routine over the last couple of days, hot tears flowed down Harry's cheeks. "Why? Why would they give up? I could never hurt them. I would never hurt them!"

Remus held his sobbing Cub, "I'm here. Shh, calm down, Cub."

A throat cleared, alerting them of a Goblin's presence. "Head Goblin Thanos awaits you."

"Oh!" They had forgotten this was the start of their new life. Over the last three days since the betrayal, the Goblins had been researching spells as well as helping the two wizards settle their finances and belongings. They even helped the two wizards to gather a few personal mementos from their personal homes. "Lead the way. I'm afraid we've never seen his office." And Remus dragged his Cub along.

"Welcome, gentlemen." An aged Goblin peered over a dusty tome at his guests. "Sit, please. We have the final papers to sign."

Harry pulled the manila folder closer. He had learned that he owned Sirius Black's property and finances since his Godfather had named Harry his heir. Plus he had to deal with the Potter fortune as well. "Harry?" According to the wills and paperwork, he may have inherited such fortunes but he couldn't really make large decisions without his Guardian's consent until he was twenty-one. Remus just happened to be his Guardian and there was nothing the Ministry could do since he was the only man the Goblins would accept. Otherwise Harry would have been emancipated and that was something the Minister did not want.

"I guess we can give Godric's Hollow to the Order. It's been renovated and rebuilt, even layered with powerful wards. They'll be safe. Let the Malfoys have Grimwauld Place after the Order clears out everything they own. It's only fair since Narcissa is the only Black left besides Draco and myself, considering they both wanted out of Voldemort's cause but couldn't until now. It'll give Narcissa a place of her own and the other properties since Draco's been named Lord Malfoy while Lucius is serving time in Azkaban and make up for the sting of the prestigious lossof the Malfoy title."

Remus nodded, signing his name to the consent form beneath Harry's. "And the Potter properties?"

"Give them to Severus Snape. He's lost too much from the Ministry. He'll care for them. He can decide what to do with the others." Once again Remus signed over their consent. Harry thoughtfully frowned as he read over the fortunes, "I have a lawyer that deals with my business deals, correct?"

Head Goblin Thanos nodded, "Yes, Sir. Your lawyer, who also happens to be your personal accountant, takes care of business deals and shares with your Guardian's consent."

"Can they be kept in my name?"

The aged Goblin smirked, "Yes they can. But if I could suggest this, we have a spell that give you a new life in a new world. There is one universe that has very similar business shares. We've had quite a few Magical Creatures choose a new life after the abuse they've suffered here. We can also easily establish your life among the Muggles easily as well as your vaults to be deposited in various prestigious banks."

"Can we still access our magic?" Remus inwardly smiled. It seemed they would get a real chance at living. His Cub was quite interested.

Gnarled fingers stroked aged skin as the Goblin thoughtfully spoke, "I believe so. Our contacts have mentioned slight changes depending upon the levels of magic. I believe the stronger you are the more prominent changes, especially power level."

This time Remus was curious, "A fully trained wizard turned Werewolf and a fully trained Wielder turned Predator Hybrid?"

Head Goblin Thanos took his time in answering, trying to remember facts, "I believe they would come further to the light. This world is well known for its feral beasts living in humans. Their Muggles are mere humans with some affected by a gene called the X-gene. This gene makes chosen humans mutate into something else. The mutation is different with each person, some dangerous while others are harmless. Sometimes it's obvious while others it's not. I believe your beasts should grow stronger, having more control than hiding away. I do know Werewolves still follow the Lunar Cycle but their beasts will become more prominent in their human's life."

"You still want this, Cub? It'll be a new life for us."

Harry frowned, not quite sure anymore. He knew Remus was nervous about his wolf having more reign but would take it in stride no matter what Harry decided. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Bright boy. Yes, quite true. As with every generation there is prejudice. This world has it as well. Some for and some against. They still have those causing harm for the affected humans and those trying to protect the human world. Sometimes it's for the good and sometimes it's for the worse, with the weaker caught in the middle."

"We can stay, Harry."

Harry shook his head. Rarely had Remus called him Harry, usually Cub. "We should go. It's a better chance. We won't survive here, always having to run just to live. At least in a new world, it won't be unusual for us to become our beasts. But will they suspect anything?"

Head Goblin Thanos laughed, deep and echoing, "Possibly not. The humans have Underground Connections for people to need a past for a new life in case anyone goes hunting. The others seem to accept time travelers; we assume it's natural." At his guests' hesitant nods, "We can perform the spell in the morning. I suggest you gather your belongings and make sure you have everything. We can provide you with a charmed appearance and a special card for last minute shopping. We will take the final amount from your accounts before finalizing its transfer. At nightfall we will begin the transfer of your properties, businesses, and fortunes. In the morning we will deliver you to the nearest safe point. A safe point will be isolated, usually the run-down part of a town. It will keep others from questioning your sudden arrival, even try to keep some from easily locating you."

"Thank you." Harry felt relieved. They were almost free. Remus smiled knowingly as he signed their consent forms.

Head Goblin Thanos graciously accepted the folder, "I shall call for an escort to apply the charms and give you the card. Just don't forget, at nightfall begins the transfer. We'll need any transactions finished by then. Where would you like your safe point to be?" Seeing the confusion, "Some have chosen another city or country to arrive. Many wish to see new places."

Emerald met Amber in curiosity. Both had dreams of traveling, "The States. We've always wanted to see why everyone vacations there."

"Very well. I believe our nearest safe point is around New York. We'll recheck into that before morning." The two wizards nodded, turning to face their escort for a day's worth of shopping.

By dawn they were ready to leave. They had heard that the Aurors were gaining rights to search all of Gringotts and various other buildings for the runaways. "Come. We are ready." Four Goblins plus the Head Goblin were surrounding a circle made of yellow chalk. "Step into the circle with everything you have already in place." Remus had already shrunk their belongings and Harry kept a tight grip on his owl's cage. They slipped into the middle of the circle, "Brace yourselves for a dizzy trip."

The Goblins began chanting, raising the magical vibes to form a door. Without looking back to what they were leaving, the two wizards braced themselves as a golden light rose around them, "Be safe, children. Be free." Those were the last words they heard before piercing whistles caused them to cringe. They didn't care what the future held, they only hoped it would be better than the present and past. Perhaps they could be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

/_"Professor?"_

_"Remus. Or Moony, if you prefer. I haven't been your Professor for quite some time."_

_Harry tried to smile but didn't feel happy. His entire life had fallen completely apart in one day, one single day. "What exactly is happening to me?"_

_Remus considered that question. His Cub seemed hesitant, almost as if something else was on his mind, afraid to speak again. "We all know how hard life is for Vampires and Werewolves. But Predator Hybrids had the worst."_

_"Prejudice never solves anything."_

_"No, it doesn't, Cub. They don't seem to care. They refuse to take the time to find a way of control. Nor even try for alternatives. Severus helped to create the Wolfsbane Potion for Werewolves. That took time and patience."_

_"And the Vampires? At least most of the Werewolves took time to lock up for protection."_

_Remus sadly smiled, "True. But the older Vampires took in willing rogues, leaving the resisting ones to their punishment. Some even went as far as trying to find alternatives for themselves."_

_Harry stared at his hands, "I outlived my purpose. That's all I was good for."_

_"Oh, Cub." Remus pulled the hunched form into his comforting embrace. He wanted to render the Magical World helpless just as they did to his Cub. "You mean more than that, even to those who still care."_

_But there was one thing Harry feared the most, "Would they...he still want me?" He wouldn't look up from his knees, hoping his Guardian still heard his soft words._

_Remus did, knowing whom Harry meant. "They've always loved you, Cub. Sirius knew what it was like to be shunned, labeled dark while he fought for us."_

_"But..."_

_Remus pulled his Cub back, forcing their eyes to meet, "James willingly placed his name through mud by practically adopting Sirius Black into his family. The entire Potter clan fought tooth and nail to keep Sirius in their family."_

_Quietly, staring at those glittering amber eyes, Harry asked, "Mum?"_

_Remus chuckled as he remembered the lovely redhead, "Lily was beautiful in her anger. She'd have gone after each and every one that hurt you. She would have torn through the Ministry for hurting you as well. And then she would have disappeared with you in her arms. She would have let the Death Eaters take control, handing the Magical World to Voldemort. To her that would have been a suitable punishment for your pain, for even thinking you would betray them."_

_Tears flowed hot and heavy. He always hoped to make them proud, especially one, "And Sirius?"_

_"Sirius loved us. Yes, he was immature and rash but he put his life on the line for you. Everyone would feel his wrath for your pain. No one would be safe. I was his best friend, one of them, despite being a Dark Creature, a Werewolf. He loved running with me as Padfoot."_

_"That doesn't..." But Remus cut him off from finishing._

_"Listen to me, Cub. James and Lily would have moved Heaven and Hell on Earth to protect you, to keep you happy. Sirius would have embraced you as a running mate. While your parents would have tried to protect you from the world, Sirius would have given you full reign. He would have given you ideas on how to make them pay. He'd be by your side, willing to let his childish side free to destroy your enemies, even his beast of a Grim."_

_Harry sobbed, releasing the last of his emotions, his fears, frustrations, and wishes into a comforting shoulder. "T-thank you." Remus crooned softly in his ear as they rocked together in comfort./_

Harry gasped as he jerked awake. Hedwig have freed herself from a slightly mangled owl cage, pecking his left arm in anxiousness. "Mmm, I'm awake, girl." He slowly pushed to his feet beneath concerned yellow eyes of his familiar. "Moony?"

"Cub?" Remus was carefully pulling himself from several smashed empty crates.

"Think it worked?"

"I hope so." Remus brushed away the clinging debris, turning to face his Cub when said boy hit the floor crying out in pain. He rushed to Harry's side when a sharp pain exploded in his mid-section, "**Argh**!" He fell to the floor beside his writhing Cub.

Hedwig screeched in worry as she landed near her Master's head, trying to help but unable to do a thing. She was very concerned about his pain but was only able to do so much. She knew he would understand, he always understood even when no one else would. She soared above her writhing Master and Master's friend to a broken window. Glancing back with concern, Hedwig carefully edged her way around the sharp edges. She would find them again, never had she lost her Master or his friends. But she would preserve her life first, finding a safe spot to rest and wait. She needed to hunt, search for a safe place for her Master and Master's friend to live.

Behind she left the two wizards whose powers were growing in powerful layers. She barely kept her flight pattern as she felt the strong waves of power. She knew the building wouldn't survive and only hoped the Muggles would never notice. Then again, her Master was quite adapt at making sure he wasn't noticed if he wished it.

And their power grew until it exploded in one powerfully charged blast, demolishing the building.

--------------------------------Xavier Institute------------------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _A resounding alarm rang through a serenely calm mansion. The calm was further broken by various voices crying out in curiosity and worry. As they shouted out questions, one man raced for the lower levels the mansion hid from an outside look. He began searching through the flickering monitors, **_Cerebro's found a mutant close to, if not actually, Omega levels on a power spike here in New York._**

**_Assemble the team, Scott. I'm afraid we won't be the only ones searching for this person._**

**_Of course, Charles. _**Scott Summers slammed a hand onto a separate alarm to call for his team while struggling to stop the earlier alarm. He then raced for the underground Hangar to a large black jet, the Blackbird. He stumbled slightly as he switched his ruby red quartz sunglasses for his extra battle visor, hidden on the Blackbird for emergencies. He wasn't going to bother with his uniform, as they had to hurry.

"Scott." A lovely redhead female smiled as he entered the jet. She smiled as he sat into one of the pilot's seats. She had done the same in not wearing her original uniform.

Now that he looked, Scott could see only a few had been able to slip into their uniform, "We all here, Jean?"

Jean Grey smiled softly, "Just waiting for Logan."

A gruff voice snarled towards them, "Here, Bub." Logan entered the jet with a smoking cigar clenched in his teeth as he pulled on the mask to his uniform. "Let's go, Darlin'."

Scott glared at his teammate as the older man seemingly rubbed against his girlfriend. "Strap in. Xavier's scanning the area and hasn't found the mutant." He began the preparations for lift-off, already falling into his alter ego's steps.

---------------------------------Harry and Remus-----------------------------------

"Harry?" Remus hissed at the scratchy sound of his voice.

"Here." His Cub sounded just as pained.

Remus crawled to Harry's side, the pain slowly easing, "Okay there, Cub?"

A grime smile crossed the golden features, causing Remus to double look at the young wizard. "That hurt. But fine."

Unwillingly, a laugh broke free from the werewolf's throat as he cataloged the changes. He carefully brushed a concerned hand over the smudged cheek, starting at the feel of a thin layer of silky fur. His Cub had just had his transformation into a Hybrid, at least physically. Emerald eyes had darkened with a slight predatory curve to them. The grim smile allowed a flash of fangs and pushing back a lock of black hair revealed the delicate shape of cat ears.

"Moony?" Harry didn't like the stunned look in his Guardian's eyes. He also didn't like the look of the wolf openly leering at him. He had never seen the werewolf's eyes unless it was a full moon. It seemed their power spike allowed Moony to come out to play, at least people would be able to readily tell that Remus wasn't fully human.

"Seems the Goblins were right. The magic did give us a change in power levels and physical appearance."

"Oh. Then that would explain the feel of untamed feral magic, right?"

"Our beasts have been given more freedom. Or in your case, it's been freed to combine with its human counterpart. You look like a mature Predator Hybrid but your power levels will be unstable for a few days until you are able to fully merge both animal and human." Remus held out a hand as he unsteadily stood, helping his Cub to stand and wondering how they remained steady when it felt like their legs were jell-o. But something distracted his attention, making him peer around his Cub's shoulder.

"Moony?" Harry didn't like that look. Remus looked like a kid in a candy store or given his first Christmas present to open and got what he wished for.

"You got a tail!"

Harry jerked his head around to see a golden tail swishing beneath his dirty cloak. His mouth dropped open in surprise when his hands ran over his head to check for more surprises, "A tail? Ears? I'm a walking cat!"

Remus snickered behind his hand, almost unable to stop even beneath the deadly green glare. "Sorry, Cub, but a Predator Hybrid is part feline. Surprisingly, they've always been part cats. Although, normally you wouldn't become a mature Hybrid physically until your first moon after fullymerging genes and magic. But considering who you are and where we are, it's not surprising to see your changes already. But you'll need to take care since Hybrids are vicious, Cub."

"Like a werewolf without the potion?" Harry suddenly remembered that they had no place to stay for the coming full moon or a forest to hunt through.

"Exactly." Remus knew his Cub's worry, "And I'm sure we'll find a safe place to hunt. For now we'll decide where we are and a name for your beast. Come." Remus led his stumbling Cub through the shattered debris. They picked a random direction and within minutes of walking both decided this place was partially deserted, considering the deplorable condition of the buildings.

"Why? It's a part of me. Why not let it be me?"

"I'm a Werewolf and a Wizard. We all knew this. But you must realize that our beasts will wish to be free or have some semblance of control of their own. A name gives them their own identity, their own personality beyond ours. There are times you can't be Harry, you'll need to be something or someone else. I can't always be the calm Remus my friends knew. I always tried to hold my temper. Moony found ways to free my temper during the full moons. Moony also allows me to simply feel free."

"So, if I treat my beast as a separate personality, there's a chance he could protect me and I won't always need control?"

"Exactly. It's something the Ministry and several others never understood. What about Leo?" Amber eyes peered down at a contemplating Harry as they turned another corner, trying to find their way out from a maze.

"No." Emerald flashed silver at the name. "Leo's too original. Too much like me being expected as a Gryffindor at all times. I like allowing my other sides to shine. I want it to be different. Just like I am; it's kept me alive."

"I see emotions affect your eyes. They went green to silver just at the mention of the name." Both wizards chuckled before continuing their search

Harry's curiosity had reared its head, "Did Mum ever have a name? I know Dad was Prongs. What about Mum?"

A soft smile crossed Remus' face as he remembered Lily Potter, "Yes, she did. Sirius gave her a name. She was very votile woman when her temper was raised. He was always on the wrong end of her temper and kept calling her a vicious tigress. Tigress seemed to stick. And it suited her well, especially when it came to her only child, you."

Harry wistfully smiled, wishing he could have known them longer, "Thank you. But it won't work. My emotions connect with my magic or maybe it's the other way around. Sides, I wouldn't make a good tigress."

"A vicious Predator Hybrid housed in a powerful wielder of a wizard. Lethal combination, Cub." Remus paused in their walking, head tilted. "Charon might work."

"Wasn't he someone of Greek Mythology?"

"Yes, a ferryman that ferried the souls from the entrance of Hades to the other side before they were judged. He was usually calm but had quite the vicious streak."

"It's different. It might work." Harry gave a welcoming smile to his Guardian as he dragged the man into a different direction. "And I think we're lost. Let's try this way."

--------------------------X-Team--------------------------------

"Anything?" Cyclops waited for his team to report something. They had arrived at the last know location only to find a demolished building and no one inside.

Wolverine snorted as he helped shift through some of the rubble for a fresher scent. "Gone, Cyke. Two of 'em. Ain't truly human or mutant."

"Wolverine." Cyclops rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as the visor slightly lifted to perform such an action. The older man lived to torment him. He was sure of it and it didn't help to hear his girlfriend's laughter in his head either.

"Scents off. One reminds me too much of ol' Creed though."

Phoenix glided close, wrapped in the telltale flaming, reddish pink of her telekinesis. "There's something here. Something stronger."

A snort caused the three to face their resident Cajun thief, Gambit. His lithe figure, wrapped in the ever-present brown trenchcoat and skin-tight body armour, leaned against his metal bo-staff as a self-assured smirk settled upon his face. One long, slender finger gently tugged down his dark sunglasses to reveal glittering crimson on black eyes, "A problem, Gambit?"

"Non. Jus' listenin'." Gambit knew he rubbed the wrong way with Cyclops. He lived to irritate his fellow teammates. He enjoyed seeing them riled up and snapping. It seemed to be a fun game no one else liked to play.

"Gambit."

The Cajun's smirk grew at the warning tone. Chuckling, "Dey be powerful, Scotty, cher. De minds echo and leave static. Sides, de feral be leavin' amark. Strands of fur. Both got de vibe of bad..." Gambit trailed off into silence, trying to compare the power vibe he was feeling. He hadn't felt something this dangerous or powerful since his Tante. And that was something he really didn't want to deal with. Not only was the voodoo of New Orleans powerful and dangerous, it could be fatal if done wrong.

"Vibe of what, Cajun?" Wolverine didn't like the tone the kid had before he fell into silence. He also didn't like the sudden scent of slight fear.

"Bad stuff, Fearless Leader. Bad stuff be dangerous. Gambit don' wanna be here. Tante had healthy respect, so's Gambit. But dat don' mean Gambit be playin' wit' it."

Phoenix frowned as they watched the Cajun twirl away. "He's afraid. He's been around this before. I remember Storm mentioning his Tante Mattie being into voodoo. Many of those in Lousianna are respectful of it, even practice it. The rumors of such power give this telepath the willies."

"Just get me a trail. We'll help them with their power in the end. It could be something different. But if it's dangerous at least we can keep them from hurting others."

Wolverine smirked, "Then follow ol' Creed. He's gonna go after 'em. That way." He pointed in a random direction, which smelled strongly of Victor Creed, the well-known mutant Sabertooth, his favorite sparring partner during their battles for victory.

Cyclops nodded, "You, Phoenix, and Gambit follow that trail. Angel, you and Rogue take to the sky. Keep an eye out for Sinister.Iceman and I will be in the Blackbird following. Our quarry can't be too far if the trail of Sabertooth is fresh. This part of town is nothing but a maze of depilating buildings."

--------------------------------Back to Harry and Remus-----------------------------------

"Swear this town is nothing but a maze of depilating buildings." Remus chuckled at his Cub's grimacing until the sight of strangers cut it short. Harry noticed them as well, politely asking, "Can we help you?" He also didn't bother to hide the dangerous tone of power nor his strong aura.

"Ah, gentlemen. We've been awaiting your arrival. I am Sinister."

Remus smirked as Harry once again displayed his forced politeness braced with power, "And we care?"

A large blonde snarled, flashing his fangs and claws, "Watch yer mouth, pretty boy."

Emerald eyes flashed silver as Harry smirked, "Watch your own. And I'm not your pretty boy." He revealed his own fangs by curling his lips as a low growl vibrated in his throat.

Remus felt the suppressed waves of rising magic dancing around his Cub. Moony shifted beneath his skin, wanting to fight. Both could defend themselves physically but had an extra advantage with their magic and strength added to their spells more than a physical fight. "What do you want?"

Sinister smirked, acknowledging the feel of his quarrys' power being held in tight control that bore them no effort, as if it was a normal thing. _Imagine that power released and contained._ "I'd like to extend a hand of welcome to you."

"Don't think so, Bub!" _Snikt._

All eyes turned to see a crouching figure with six metal blades extending from his hands, ready for a brawl. "Ah, the X-men."

A redhead woman hovered over her two teammates, "Leave, Sinister."

"Phoenix, my lovely dear. Where are the others? Or are we only granted with your lovely presence, the ruthless Wolverine, and Cajun thief Gambit?" Red eyes peered above them to see two more figures, "Or did you have back up as Archangel and Rogue?"

The smirking male who hadtipped his head at the name Gambit coyly spoke, "Dey comin', M. Jus' parkin' de car." He laughed at his little joke.

"Well, well, if Gumbo didn't get a humorous bone."

"M. Creed, 'ow are ya? Still moi's Chatton wit' de sharp claws? Or did Boss Man finally snip 'em?"

Creed snarled at the smirking male, "I'll show ya fixed, Punk."

Sinister grew tired of the confrontation, "Bring them."

Harry and Remus dove aside when the large blonde tried grabbing them. All he got was a handful of Harry's cloak, tearing it in the process of their dive. Cyclops dropped to the ground from Iceman's handy ice slide, "X-Men, go!" His team dove forward to meet Sinister's team of the ruthless murderers called the Marauders and Sabertooth.

Sinister turned to his employees, "Keep them busy." Then moved to his quarrys' new position.

Harry hissed, barely keeping the pained whimper in his throat. He had landed awkwardly against something that sliced through his shoulder. "Cub?" Remus knelt by his side, seeing the large metal piece. His Guardian carefully grasped the slippery metal before yanking it out. Harry barely kept from howling as he sluggishly forced his healing to work. He didn't think it would, considering the transformation he had underwent. "Healing slow?"

"I'm fine. Just sluggish. No spells until we can decide what we can still perform or at least little ones that require almost no magic."

Sinister's strangely echoing voice startled them, "Such secrets. You hold much for my interests."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Jean, can you find them? **_

**_No, Professor. I read nothing. Not even static like Gambit. _**The female telepath frowned as she tried searching the area. She wasn't the only one, Charles had lost their quarry after the power spike. She quickly peered around during a tiny lull in battle, safe behind her telekinetic shield as she protected herself from Archlight's punch. She couldn't see their quarrys either, turning her telepathy to another member, **_Logan, do you see them? We've lost sight of them._**

Wolverine grunted as he ducked a vicious swipe from a rampaging Creed. **_Sinister's got 'em. But the Cajun's closer. I got Creed flying off the handle._**

Sighing as she slammed Archlight into her fellow teammate, Jean turned to Gambit. She politely had to send out a telepathic knock on his shields since neither telepath at Xavier's Institute could get a handle on him, **_Knock, knock. It's Jean._**

_**'Allo, cherie.**_

**_Logan can't get to Sinister and says you're closer. Any way you can distract him? Our flyers are dealing with Riptide and protecting the Blackbird._**

**_Gambit try, cher. One big explosion comin' up._** Gambit re-tightened his shields, closing her out. He vaulted from beneath Storm and away from Scalphunter towards Sinister. Slender fingers nimbly fanned out several playing cards as he tried positioning himself closer to the armoured mutant and trying to keep away from a rampaging feral fight. With years of precision and ease, the cards glowed with fiery kinetic energy as they slammed into the blue skin. _Mon Dieu! _He had forgotten about the man's ability to shrug off power blasts unless they belonged to Cyclops as well as the man's healing. **_Jeannie, y' best be gettin' Scotty to fire. De good ol' doctor still goin'._**

Jean fought not to jump as Archlight punched through her shield just as Gambit distracted her mind, leaping to one side as an optic blast slammed into the Marauder. **_We're busy here, Gambit. Archlight and Scrambler are giving a good struggle not to fall. Can you try again? Or distract someone's playmate?_**

**_Ha, ha, Jeannie. Gambit be stuck 'tween Chatton and Wolvie now._** "Argh!" Gambit had to flip out his bo-staff to make a quick getaway from two slashes of Sabertooth's claws and over Wolverine's head as he countered the other's feral attack. He tossed a playing card into Creed's face, laughing as the man swore with the small explosion and raced his way, slamming his opponent aside for the thief.

As they battle raged on, Harry and Remus were having their own troubles. Neither was happy with the situation. Sinister had grasped their throats, trying to drag them from their spot to a shimmering portal just behind him but both wizards were desperately throwing their strength and weight around to keep that from happening. Harry's beast roared to be free, knowing it would have an advantage since it would be feral strength backed up by magic. His eyes flashed between green and silver as his anger rose, even more when several reddish objects slammed into their captor, who laughed the injury off and not releasing them.

The beast struggled harder against his human's control/**free.**/ Harry refused to loosen the reigns/**Not until Remus is freed./ **His beast snarled in frustration but raised a hand, nails lengthening into claws. With one vicious swipe against the captor's right wrist, Remus hit the ground as the man screamed in pain. /**Go./ **Harry allowed the beast free, giving it full reign. The freed feral viciously tore into his prey, not once holding back. Every strike was powered with animal strength combined with powerful magic.

Sabertooth heard the pained cry, turning his head to see his Boss defending against an animal's swipes. He abandoned his fight against the Runt and Cajun to help. He gave a fierce roar as he tried slamming into the smaller feral's body, instead he jammed into an invisible shield. Claws sliced into it, feeling it begining to give way.

Silver eyes turned from their prey to see another trying to enter their protective shield. /**Stop the new threat before we lose our shield!**/ Harry shouted to his beast, hoping to make it understand. They needed that shield if their original prey tried another sneak attack. Silver eyes narrowed as its body twisted aside to avoid another hit, fangs flashing beneath a smirk, "Feral."

Sabertooth smirked back, eyeing the lithe form of this new feline mutant, "Watch yer tongue, boy. Else I rip it outta yer mouth."

Remus watched from his sitting position, rubbing at his bruised throat as his Cub nimbly danced around with the other creature. He would have fought back but it was very rare that he metanother whose strength was stronger than a werewolf's. Plus, he hadn't a chance to try the level of his magic. He was a strong Defense wizard, achieving a Master's in Defense. But he really didn't apply much to physical fighting except allowing Moony free on full moons or practicing weaponry.

And while he may not have his weapons, which were currently locked in his trunks, or practice his magic, _thank Merlin my wand hadn't broken during our emerging, _Remus still could use his body as a weapon, especially in sneak attacks. One opportunity was arising since their blue captor was pulling out a bubbling syringe and preparing to do something with a glowing left hand. _Oh, no you don't! Not my Cub!_ Moony gave his all with his human as they rammed into the man who called himself Sinister, knocking him aside just as their Cub landing a vicious punch, backed with a disarming spell, to force the large blonde into a stone wall.

Sinister caught his stumbling balance and retreated to the still open tesseract, "Leave! Now!" He wasn't stupid. His new quarrys were stronger than he imagined, especially the boy. He would need to regroup before going after them. _Observations first, Essex. Then they'll be ours._ He vanished into the portal, knowing those of his team left would shortly follow.

The X-Men sighed with relief as the Marauders retreated. But their relief was short-lived as they spied a possibly feral mutant stalking a retreating possibly human male. "Cub?"

"Mine!"

Remus fought against his protective instincts to attack his Cub. He didn't want to hurt Harry, just knock him from his beast side. _And the only way to do that would be unexpected pain. Forgive me, Harry._ A flick of a wrist and his wand slipped into his hand, "I know, Cub, but they're gone now." He continued to retreat until he felt slimy metal against his back. Harry was coming closer, "I don't want to do this, Harry. You're leaving me no choice." Harry raised a curved hand to strike as he raised his wand, "Forgive me. Crucio!"

A red streak flew through the tiny distant into Harry's body. Not expecting such retaliation, Harry jerked back in pain, dropping to his knees as it continued. Remus refused to let go, despite the insistent tugging against his wand, until the roar of an animal turned to the pained screams of a human. Remus jerked his wand away, breaking the concentration, falling next to his Cub's heavily breathing form. Pained emerald eyes glazed up at him, "Mo-moony?"

"It was the only thing I could think of. The strongest pain curse to distract you without being able to absorb it. At least we know that my magic is still intact as well as my ability to perform a Dark Curse. I believe your magic is intact considering the Disarming spell you used earlier." He helped his Cub to shaky feet, "Alright there, Harry?"

A trembling smile, "In Hermione's words in our First Year, 'never better.'" Harry did a quick sweep of his mental facilities to prove that the length of the curse hadn't affected anything. It hadn't but it did cause his beast to retreat to a supposed corner to lick his wounds, sulking at losing his toys. "I don't believe it! He's sulking!"

Amber eyes sparkled, "Sulking? As in a prank not working or as in not getting his way?"

Harry laughed at the obvious comparison to Sirius. "You took away his toys. Well, not you per say but you kept him from playing with them."

Both wizards chuckled, "Then I believe he needs a new name. Something befitting a personality of importance and childish. I believe either Sheik or Raja might do. Both are royalties in history."

"I like Sheik. Different. I already know of Raja. Reminds me of Dudley and would rather not have that image."

The X-Men weren't sure what to make of the two mutants. They seemed to know each other well, even had a very tight control of their abilities. Something one never saw after a power spike. Cyclops cleared his throat as he took a careful step forward, "Excuse us."

The two males immediately crouched into defensive positions, ready for battle. Each member could see that they were well conditioned for battle, possibly trained as warriors or weapons by the Government to do their bidding against any enemy they chose. "Can we help you?" But what they couldn't see was the wary intellect at their presence.

"We'd like to help."

Both men raised a sardonic brow, wondering how they could help when they had just gone against a team similar to them, "Help us how?"

Cyclops inhaled deeply, calming his frustration and anger. "We are the X-Men. We try to help those who possibly need it. We live at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students. We would like for you to come with us."

Harry relaxed his stance, knowing his wandless ability and connection would protect him. "Moony, I'm hungry." He felt weakened and realized they hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. It didn't help to have a sudden emerging of genes and a life-threatening battle either.

----------------------------Mansion Grounds--------------------------------

Intelligent golden eyes peered about the small section of woods she had entered. Hedwig landed upon one of the many trees for rest. She had flown far in the city, searching. So far, this was the only place she found with such an expansion of woods. It was quite spacious, roomy for roaming and hunting. Her Master and Master's friend would be very satisfied. Master's friend would like it, knowing it was enclosed by several feet of concrete and brick walls. The only opening was the borderline near a silvery lake and small acre of land where a huge mansion sat.

Maybe the owner would be kind enough to set up some safety traps or keep the children safe inside as several were lounging about in the warm sun. Hopefully, the owner would be kind, she didn't think there was anywhere else for her Master and Master's friend. They loved running free as she loved flying free. Neither liked having to ignore nature's instincts by locking themselves behind spelled doors and walls.

Tilting her head, she felt a warm presence. Her Master was safe and sound, gently reaching out for her. She cooed softly as she took to the gentle breeze. It was time to return to his side and report her findings. Maybe he would have a treat for her to enjoy since she had already caught a fresh mouse. White feathers seemed to glitter beneath the bright sun as she soared away. She never heard the soft gasp of a female below her.

Gentle grey eyes of Ororo Munroe stared out into the sky. She had remained behind with two members of the team to scout the perimeter as well as tend to her garden. Never had she seen the lovely sight of such grace and beauty of a snowy white owl. It was rare for such a creature to be found here, even rarer for owls to be about in daylight. Oh, how she hoped it would take refuge in the forest. She would like to see such beauty again.

----------------------------X-Men/Harry, Remus------------------------------

"Harry." Remus scolded his Cub for irritating their new acquaintances with his babbling about needed food.

But that didn't stop him from asking, "Any fresh meat? Preferably rare and bloody, even alive if it's manageable."

"Harry!" Remus was as shocked as most of the others. He had forgotten that they hadn't eaten earlier and that Harry's beast would soon begin craving raw meat.

Wolverine chuckled, liking the boy's attitude, "Kid after me own heart. Chuck's gotta forest, plenty animals ta hunt."

Harry gleefully tugged on his Guardian's sleeve, "Come on! Fresh food to hunt. At least something to eat. They're offering!" Remus sadly smiled as his Cub pranced around searching for his lost cloak. He rarely ever saw this childish side of Harry. Harry had grown with a difficult life surrounding him, never having time to be a child or to have freedom. He went from neglectful relatives to a demanding society. Everything he did and said was under scrutiny. Now he had the chance to be free.

"We have our jet parked on the roof." Cyclops was polite in speaking and pointing out their ride. Jean had mentally mentioned the fleeting broadcast of Harry never being a child. It was all her telepathy had been able to pick up before the older man's thoughts vanished. Gambit always had a static feel to him but these two seemed as if there was nothing, not even a black hole sucking you in. She had a feeling they were taught well how to hide their shields or project a barrier around them. Something must have been truly frightening or harmful for this to have been performed.

Harry abandoned his search to glance up the ruined building Cyclops had pointed out. He always was good at climbing trees. He wondered if being part cat would make him able to climb buildings. Something inside him said to try. With that encouragement, he tossed back a blinding, happy smile, "Meet you there," and began clawing his way to the top with feline grace and agility. They openly watched as he raced to the top, perching himself in a lying position on the very edge, tail swishing in front of him as he waited.

Jean's mouth fell open in worry, "He'll fall!"

Remus shook his head. "No, he's always been susceptible to his surroundings. Not much can get by him nor his death defying needs to flirt with danger. He likes being high above ground. He says it's freedom, almost as if nothing can touch him. Reality has no time or need to rouse until he comes back to earth." He leaned down behind a fallen trashcan to snatch up his Cub's slightly battered cloak, "This is the first time he's ever been truly free to act the way he wishes, not the way other's believe him to be."

Harry slipped into a light trance, resting his body and holding back the hunger. He could feel something vibrating in his mind. Concentrating, he felt Hedwig, his loving familiar. She seemed happy about something. A soft smile crossed his face as he arched his body to stretch out abused muscles, turning to face the incoming footsteps. He nodded his head at the sight of his cloak, then tilted his head as a slender figure in a trench coat made his made to Harry's side. He eyed the ease and grace this man had. He wondered if this man was also feline, for nothing could move with such predator ability as a cat, especially since the man willingly perched on his toes at the edge of the roof, "Feline?"

Gambit chuckled as he inhaled smoke from a lit cigarette, "Non. Mais M. Bete t'ink Remy be feline. Jus' be me natural grace." Harry snickered as he followed his instincts, shifting until his body slithered against the warmth of a second body. "Y' be feline?" Gamibt kept the same word, believing that was what the younger man was as he eyed the swishing tail andflickering ears.

Harry nodded, yawning slightly with fangs glinting. Gambit raised an auburn brow at the sight. This wasn't the first mutant he saw take true form as an animal. "Partly. I'm what's called a Predator Hybrid. Part human and part cat, though I will share more with a cat than human." He shrugged off the information. It was common knowledge in his world. Nothing majorly secretive. And he could see that these people were all gifted in some way. Besides, he really wanted to be able to trust some time. He missed having a close relationship with friends; he starved for that affection since he was a child growing up with the Dursleys.

"Everyone aboard!" Cyclops had really meant the two mutants perched on the roof's edge. Everyone else had already stepped inside, though Remus kept a close eye on his Cub.

"Dat us, Fearless One." Gambit stood, flicking his cigarette into the air. He watched as his companion's face glowed with interest as it exploded in mid-air. He reached out a willing hand to the boy, "Ready, mon ami?"

Harry smiled, pulling on the hand to stand. But before he could move, the link to his familiar vibrated strongly. He peered out into the sky to see a shadow taking shape. "Hedwig." He felt the curious stare of his companion, ignoring it for the fluttering white owl. He held out an arm, brushing gentle fingers against her soft chest. "Hey, girl." She gently nipped his fingers in greeting, "Let's get on-board. Or would you rather fly?" He got a reproachful stare. Laughing, he carried her to the jet.

"I see she found us." Remus ran a delicate touch across her back, she shivered and nipped his fingers in response.

She hooted softly to her Master, "She's found us a place to run. I believe it's the forest we were told about earlier. Just needs a few extra precautions if we stay."

"You can understand her?" Emerald glanced up to see a male with wings of his own, though made of metal. Harry didn't realize that they had yet to meet someone able to speak with animals or at least understand their thoughts.

Remus beat him to an explanation, "He doesn't need to truly read her. She's his familiar. A link between them only allows them to know of their presence and health. But he's had her since he was eleven. She was his confidante and friend when he needed one. They've always been able to understand each other."

Jean mentally quieted the team. She explained that they were wary. The older male was broadcasting very little. It seemed they had been hurt by those they called true friends and were wary of others for fear of the same. But she still couldn't figure out where they were on the astral plane. **_Jean, Scott? Have you found them?_**

**_We're on our way, Charles. I've been trying for a reading but there's nothing to read. The older male has little thoughts that broadcast from nowhere. And it would help if Hank checks the younger one. He has blood on him from fighting with Sinister and Sabertooth. _**Jean felt the questioning probe mixed with shock, **_Same here. We were all caught by the Marauders and unable to get to them but the young one was able to defend himself quite well. They have remarkable control considering the power spike we registered with Cerebro._**

**_We'll be in the hangar, awaiting your landing._** Charles withdrew from her mind as Scott said, "We're landing, people."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A smiling, bald man greeted them as they left the plane. Curiosity had Harry eyeing the yellow floating chair as the man spoke kindly, "Welcome, gentlemen, to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students. I am Charles Xavier, the Founder. My companion," he politely indicated the sheepish looking, blue furred, large, teddy bear, "is Doctor Henry McCoy."

"You can call me Hank, many do." Hank tried to keep them at ease with a friendly smile, forgetting that his fangs were showing. He knew that many found him scary considering he was a walking beast with shaggy blue fur. "I was asked to tend to your wounds."

Harry and Remus glanced at each other. They had seen several of their new comrades trying to keep their faces blank but each saw the fear of rejection and possible pity. "Oh. But I'm fine. I always heal quickly. I just need a shower and a place to hunt."

Charles nodded slowly, understanding the new member's hesitation. Quite of few of his students were wary of the Infirmary and Hank's labs, despite other's reassurances, "Of course, but I would like to insist to have a quick check-up though. Your friend's throat seems to be bothering him. Hank has something that might soothe it."

Harry opened his mouth to argue when a large hand covered it, he faced anarrowed amber stare. "He'll gladly give in as long as I'm there." Remus shoved his Cub towards Hank, "I will force you to go, Cub. You need to be checked. I saw your wound slowly healing. You're exhausted."

Harry pouted, "Moony." But followed, only to stop short, "You will be right there, right?"

Remus held his Cub close. Harry had always hated the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There wasn't a year that he was forced to remain for a few days rest with some serious injury or bed rest when he stopped sleeping at night. There was a time when Harry's friends always promised to be there for him when he woke but ended up betraying him, turning away. "You know I will, Cub. Come. Let's see what their doctor can do."

The team waited for their guests to disappear into the mansion before confronting a contemplating Charles. "Sir?"

"I have a strong feeling with these two. They won't trust easily." Charles ignored the amused snort from Gambit. The Cajun had been with them for a short time and they still haven't fully gained his trust. Like Gambit, someone had broken their trust, forcing them feel as if the world was after them. Then again Gambit trusted Logan more than the team. Logan, himself, had lived a life of half-truths and pain. These two could possible be able to reach through their guests. "We won't push them any more than we have Gambit and Logan." Each heard the stern, silent warning, "Keep your shields tight, Jean. Something warns me that they won't be polite about our telepathy. I got a strand mentioning traps and promised pain when I automatically tried scanning for them."

Scott frowned, "But, Sir..."

"No, Scott!" Charles turned a heated look to his student he saw as a son. "I would rather we asked and they allowed us." **_Their shields are unlike Gambit's but feel the same. Where as Gambit's mind is static and lures you into traps, theirs is gone but still warns intruders to turn back before it's too late._** Blue eyes watched until Scott reluctantly nodded. "Call the rest of the team. We'll take this to the living room. No need to show off the entire mansion's lower levels if they do not stay."

"Chuck?" Logan had known Charles was silently communicating with his boy. He didn't like it one bit. He really didn't like what Charles had been trying to explain either nor did Gambit, considering the tensing of the Cajun's muscles.

"Telepaths can read the lies within one's mind. Ferals and empaths seemed to sense it. But something tells me that they will know our every intention without needing to be near, or at least the younger one will."

Scott turned back from the hangar's door, "Are we sure we want them to stay?" He was uneasy. Neither telepath could read their guests but knew their minds were dangerous. Now he learned that they could read them without having to be nearby.

Charles nodded, "Yes, Scott. I would rather they remained on our team or at least as our closest allies. They're powerful, the younger one seems stronger than his friend. But we will need to make them feel welcome. They might relax or at least give us some idea of who and what they are."

------------------------------Living Room------------------------------

"We have entered the twilight zone." Hank laughed as he entered the living room to see every member of the X-Men sitting silently. He could feel the tension and hoped to ease it for their guests peering around him.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Charles pointed to a lone part of the couch.

What they didn't know but Remus suspected that Harry was tired, sore, hungry, dirty, and unbalanced. He was about to let his temper get the best of him and when his temper went, so did his power. "Spanish Inquisition time already?" Harry had already warned them about what he wanted.

"Cub." Remus warned Harry, knowing once the boy started almost nothing could stop his tantrum.

Charles saw several of his students tense, the ones who were susceptible to sudden changes of mind and body. "I felt it prudent you were able to meet the entire team and gain knowledge you might wish."

Harry's feral smirk caused the already tense members to shift uneasily, "Very smart upon your part."

Remus smacked his Cub's left arm, "Behave, Sheik, and give Cub back his control."

Emerald eyes burned with silver streaks as the beast refused to settle down. He was hungry and tired. His human was also hungry and tired. They both felt weak, useless without their balance of animalistic instinct and magical gifts. "My head is ringing because of you, Remus." But Remus ignored the sneer.

Charles tried to ease the dangerously thick tension, "As you might have heard, we are the X-Men. A team I had founded and began to protect the innocent from those who wish to destroy this world. We try helping the Homo-sapiens world from renegade homo-superiors or fellow mutants. I have also turned my home into a school for younger children. It is a place of sanctuary, a place to further their education and to gain control over their powers. We also have other similar homes for students that are not able to come to the Institute or wish to break off from the Institute to make their own headway. We even have a medical staff based in Scotland. They've been quite helpful in teaching students with almost uncontrollable, dangerous mutations that we have not been able to contain. They also help Hank in discovering new cures or further the knowledge of various mutations in hopes of providing efficient medical help."

Harry snorted, wanting nothing more than to sleep with a hot meal in his stomach. Every moment not gaining his desires was wreaking havoc on his control and furthering the unbalanced equation of beast, human, and magic. "Oh, wonderful, more Pureblood versus Muggles."

"Harry!"

"It is. You have to agree with that."

Remus growled low in his throat as he stood before his Cub, who crossed his arms in childish tantrum, "That is not how you've been raised."

A dark brow lifted, "Oh, it is when you count the Dursleys and the narrow-minded Ministry. This was suppose to be freedom."

Remus sighed as he stared closer at his Cub, seeing what it was he had missed. He recognized the signs. Just a few years before, he and Severus had dealt with an extremely moody wizard with the power to level a building as he gained the inheritance of the Potter and Black families. It had been rough that entire week, only easy when Severus had managed a sleeping draught to keep Harry sedated for hours. "What more did you want? We knew the risk coming here. We could have stayed but it would have been a matter of time before you fell into shadows."

Harry looked away, trying to keep from feeling guilty. Remus saw his pain, his unbalance. The amber-eyed man had dealt with his anger before, during his inheritance. Snape had also lent a hand to help when Harry's temper had destroyed the Hospital Wing during one of his tantrums, all without saying a word. His magic had always answered his emotions, the stronger he felt the more dangerous he became. Now with him feeling poorly, severely moody as well, it hurt as he tried forcing magic and beast to fully merge. Nor did it help when reality was catching up. The nightmares, the betrayals, the changes he had yet to confront were swimming before his vision. "I want my life."

Searching his pockets, Remus reached for the shrunken items. He knew Severus had created a stronger version of Harry's sleeping draught. His Cub would need it if their new home wished to survive. In his search of the trunks appeared a small cedar box, holding five vials of dark blue almost black liquid. "Here." He handed one vial to his Cub while re-shrinking his trunks but keeping the box. He then turned to face a stunned crowd, "Is there a place he can rest?"

Charles glanced at the young man, who had passed out the moment he swallowed the strange liquid, "Will he be fine?"

"He needs rest. I had forgotten about his imbalance." Remus knew they deserved to know the danger they would be facing these few days, "Harry's powerful. We faced this once before. He had leveled and destroyed an entire room with his power before we could find a way to help him. The stronger he feels, the more dangerous he can become. Weakness has nothing to do with it. He can draw strength from his surroundings. But what you need to know is that coming here has unbalanced his inner core. He has gone from powerfully trained Wielder to an emotionally wrecked child housing wild magic and a feral beast. Neither has completely merged with his core. Until they do, you will need to be careful around him."

"And that vial?"

Remus held one up to their curiosity. "This was made by a fellow friend. He was a Master at his art. Besides me, Severus was the only one Harry would respond to, that even stood a chance against Harry's power. We learned that this sleeping draught would keep Harry sedated for a full night's sleep. It was the only way to contain his emotions. When he wakes, he'll feel more in control. I must warn you though, he can level your entire house during one tantrum. We learned this the hard way when he literally destroyed his relatives' home, almost killing all four of them. It was only a day after his seventeenth birthday when they had either said or done something that angered him."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. Harry's unique in many ways. What you need to understand is this, don't hide yourself or put on an act. You do, you lose. Since his seventeenth birthday, Harry's always been able to intimately know his surroundings and the people in it. My advice, let him be until five days are up." Remus juggled with his Cub, trying to give Harry a better position to relax. "I have a feeling we aren't done."

Charles chuckled at the dry tone, "If you don't mind, I would like to introduce my students. It's only right. You can explain them to Harry when he wakes." He waited for the hesitant nod. "You've already met Hank," the blue doctor raised a large hand in greeting, "we have given him a separate name, Beast."

Remus frowned, slightly confused, "I'm assuming you all have separate names. Is there a reason? You've heard mine. Remus or Moony, which was a nickname in school."

"Yes. The X-Men, when in battle or on missions, usually have an alter ego. Beast is the codename for Hank." Charles turned to the scowling form at his right, "This is the leader of the team, Scott Summers or Cyclops."

Scott's visor briefly glowed red as he turned his head to find a window. He felt his mentor's gentle but insistent nudge to show his ability. One hand tugged open the window as the other fiddled with the small knob, twisting it to a different setting. Amber eyes had widen at the sight of a single beam of light from those eyes, not once stopping until Scott had reset his visor, "I have the ability to produce optical beams from my eyes. But I must wear these goggles or a pair of sunglasses made of ruby red quartz to maintain control. Otherwise I would continuously create a never ending streak of light."

Remus was curious to learn more. He put it down to his inability to walk away from fascinating subjects. He focused on a lovely redhead and for one moment spared a caring thought to the deceased Lily Potter. This woman could have been her twin. "I am Jean Grey. I go by Phoenix. I have two gifts. Telepathy, the ability to read and project thoughts, which is behind a tight shield for you privacy." She glanced at Charles, "Charles Xavier is also a telepath. One of the most powerful, too. He helped me create my shields to protect me. A telepath can go insane from too many thoughts in their head without proper shields and still may lose their mind if their shields are too tight. We thrive on linking with others close to us. It helps keeps us grounded in a way, I suppose. At least that's the theory Charles and I came up with. My second ability is telekinesis. With this I can manipulate objects by throwing or lifting them. I can create a force field to protect myself and others, even make us fly or hold someone in place." She held out a hand, wrapping her gift around Logan's beer bottle to drag it from him, who yanked it back with a growl.

Remus could see why she would use the word phoenix. Her telekinesis had a fiery shape to it, almost as if she could manipulate fire to her bidding. _Interesting, so far._ He politely turned to the next figure stepping forward as Jean leaned into Scott's welcoming embrace. He observed and reflected that they were at least lovers if not engaged. Then amber eyes catalogued the dark skinned female. Her hair was pure white, flowing down her back, and her eyes were a soft gray color. She seemed calm and serene, like royalty, a Goddess reigning over her domain without fear. "I am Ororo Munroe. Or Storm. I was once worshipped as Windrider among my tribe, a weather Goddess. I can control or manipulate the weather and few elements like rain or water." Grey eyes turned pure white as a howling wind suddenly rose to whipping action around her body before dying down.

At her side stood a light blue skinned male with something metallic sticking over his shoulders. His fellow friends crowded away, giving him ample room to spread large metallic wings. "I am Warren Worthington. Archangel." He flushed with embarrassment at the steady gaze, "I'm still trying to figure out why I'm on the team. I'm one of their flyers. Use to have feather wings before I lost them and gained these. The only good thing is that they make wonderful shields and can reflect most physical and energy attacks. They also shoot what I call flatchets, loose metal feathers that are flung like daggers towards my opponent."

Remus zeroed in on the comforting slender hand that patted Warren's shoulder with a lover's touch. His eyes stared. Ororo had shockingly white hair. This woman had purple almost lavender hair. Tonks was the only one he knew with the ability to change her hair color at whim. Not only that, this woman was also clad in a tightly fitted outfit. It seemed to have once been a cat suit altered to cover her essential body. The leggings reached her mid thigh as gloves graced her arms. Like her hair, her outfit was a reflection of dark blue to purple. She graced him with a smile, "I am Elizabeth Braddock, Betsy for short. My exotic look won me a top position as a fashion model." Oh, this he could see. "I am also know as Psylocke. Like Jean and the Professor, I am a telepath, just not as powerful. I am also a highly trained martial artist. A Master Ninja, you could say. I also have the ability to focus my telepathy into what I call a physic knife to penetrate my opponent, knocking them unconscious or dizzy." She formed a lavender colored flame around her left hand, shaping it into a crude dagger that flared with power.

"She's scary sometimes. But cool." Everyone laughed at the statement as Remus faced a young man. _Probably around Harry's age._ "I'm Robert Drake, prefer Bobby though. I'm the Iceman of the team." He proved that by literally turning his body into a figure of pure ice, emitting cold steam. Then back to human. "I got the control of ice and water. Not all that great but I'm learning. Can freeze molecules of water and air, using it to create ice slides, snowballs, sculptures, even projectiles to throw."

"Bobby's th' team clown. He loves a good prank. Always playin' 'em on others." A brunette female gently shoved aside the pouting Bobby. She laughed at him, light green eyes flaring with amusement. One gloved hand pushed aside a thick lock of white. Remus noticed that she had a single flowing patch of white crowning her head above the dark brown curls. "Ah'm Rogue." She held out a hand that he shook, a brow raising at her strength. "As Wolvie says, Ah'm th' scrapper of th' team. Ah'm from th' South, ya born true Rebel gal."

Charles gently took the stand. He knew how Rogue sometimes hated her ability. They had yet to find absolute control for her. "Rogue's mutation is her ability to absorb by skin contact, which is why she's usually covered or wearing gloves. She can absorb a mutant's abilities, manipulating them to her advantage until they fade, depending on the length of touch. She has also been able to absorb the memories, knowledge, and personality of the one she touched. If she holds on to long she can permanently absorb them. It is how she's gained the ability to fly without manipulating her power like Storm or Jean. Nor does she need wings like Warren. She also gained her inhuman strength and invulnerability. We've been working with her to gain full control so that one day she does not need to hide behind barriers of gloves."

Rogue shifted in her place. Remus smiled gently. He understood she felt shamed by her power. In a way, each ability so far could be a blessing or a curse, depending on how the world saw them or the situation they were in. "And the last two?" He remembered the younger male, the Cajun. The man had kept his Cub company on the rooftop.

"I'm Logan. Wolverine or Weapon X, dependin' on who ya meet. I've got one mutant power, healing factor." Logan clenched one hand, forcing out three razor sharp blades to appear above his knuckles before retracting, the wounds healing instantly, "These here were man made. Entire bone structure covered in metal, hard ta break and can cut through almost anythin'. Was some experiment by the government. Got a feral in me, that's the beast." Remus could see the barely controlled animal in blue eyes tinged with gold. "I can go feral at any given time."

Remus heard what wasn't said. The man's beast was a trained killer. All ferals were predatory, even Harry. They knew to defend and attack, to kill if needed. But hearing the word _'government' _meant Logan was a trained assassin before he was able to get away. He also had the feeling that the uneasy control was due to a broken mind. He had seen werewolves in human form go insane from having their minds wiped or broken by a stronger wizard. Logan seemed to fall into that category but had a family, friends, who brought him back from the edge when they could. He had friends that had done the same when he lost control of the werewolf.

"Our last member is Remy LeBeau or Gambit. Our Cajun resident." Charles warmly smiled at the lounging figure, who lighted a cigarette with a single finger despite the warning from Scott.

"Gambit can blow t'ings up." He pulled a deck of cards from a hidden pocket in his trench coat, fanning them out. Long, slender fingers carefully grasped one. Remus watched as it began to glow; a steady pink, then red. Seconds later, it slowly drained back into Remy's hand.

"Remy has control over kinetic energy. He can charge inanimate objects to explode. Almost everything in his surroundings can be a weapon, though we've seen him prefer his playing cards. He has a devastating accuracy of hitting whatever target he aims at. A few cards aren't much but the explosion can knock someone out. But a full deck can bring down the roof."

"Gambit also be a Master T'ief. De best in de world." A smug smirk crossed the rugged features, as if he was proud of that fact. Remus figured he would. Harry had made friends with many strange people. Some of them with questionable career choices. After all, Harry was a trained warrior, a wielder of magic with the ability to destroy the world around him if he wished.

"Is there a reason why you wear dark glasses inside?" Gambit tensed. Logan gently murmured to the Cajun. With a reluctant sigh, he lowered the black shades to reveal red on black eyes. Remus didn't react as everyone else around him had at the first sight of those eyes, with the exception of Logan and a rare few. He actually smiled at the sight, eyes bright with curiosity and appreciation. "Better than facing Voldemort. Merlin help me, but if you were in his place, you'd have my vote."

Gambit blinked. Then laughed, "Gambit like y', mon ami." Gambit also knew that the other man felt he was hiding something but wouldn't say a word since he hadn't been telling all his secrets either, barely spilling his friend's secrets while he was at it.

"This is the main team of the X-Men. As I have mentioned, we have other extensions of the team but under another's leadership." Charles glanced at his wristwatch, "And seeing as we have taken most of your time to allow your child's rest, I believe there are two free rooms just below Ororo's loft. Logan and Remy are the only occupants. They can lead the way."

Remus nodded, juggling his Cub into a better position as he stood, "Harry's my Cub, not my son." Seeing the confused looks, "It's a part of who I am. His father was my best friend. I am Harry's Guardian as long as he wishes. Otherwise I'm his confidante, his friend, the only family he has. I know you're curious. It's only right but I gave away more than I tended. I won't betray my Cub. Not ever, not if I can help it."

Charles raised a hand to cut off all objections, "Then follow Logan and Remy. They will show you to your rooms. We shall have dinner ready soon."

"Harry will sleep for a few more hours. Can you send a tray? One with the meat rare? He hasn't had the chance to allow his beast freedom to roam." Charles turned to Jean.

"Logan!" Jean was not going to be conned in changing her dinner plans.

Said man snickered, "Not a problem, Bub. I'll fix his plate. Anything special for ya?"

"No silver, please. I'm allergic to it and Harry won't use silver as respect for me." With those last words, Remus followed a beckoning Cajun to the stairs.

Scott waited until they had disappeared, "Sir!"

"No, Scott. I told you this before. I want them to feel we can be trusted. I'm sure when Harry's awake we might learn more tomorrow."

"With all due respect, Sir, I have a Danger Room session scheduled for the morning." Scott ignored the whines and groans. "Early."

Charles chuckled, "Very well. Perhaps they would like to watch, see a clearer demonstration as to who and what we are. And perhaps their curiosity that I encountered will allow them to show us their abilities." He turned from a gaping Scott to a worried Jean, "Something wrong, Jean?"

"Just trying to decide what I can use in place of our silver. I believe I'll have Remy help Logan make their plates. A trained thief will know what's silver and what's not. Better than me accidentally giving Remus silver and putting him in the lab. Might as well get dinner started before hunger sets in." Charles had been wondering the same. **_Maybe they will explain tomorrow, Jean. After all, they seemed to have much in common with the resident Cajun and Canadian. Both had hard pasts before becoming our friends, Remy and Logan. Perhaps they are what we need to reach them._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Moony, you awake?" Harry had awakened in a strange room, the window reflecting the night sky.

"There's a tray of food on the nightstand. Logan made sure you received a couple steaks, rare for your liking. I want you to eat. Feeling any better?"

Harry dug into his meal with hunger. "Remind me to thank him. And yes, I do feel a bit more stable. Still itchy though because I haven't been able to run. What were they meeting about?" He caught Remus's eyes, lightly pushing against the werewolf's mental shields. He had spent long hours on his own trying to strengthen his own shields, thanking the voice in his head with Snape's sarcastic humor. With care, Harry pulled forward the images he wanted. "Interesting team."

"We're on the third level I believe. Be careful, Cub. They are quite fearful of your temper, I had to explain unless you wished to level their home with a simple tantrum. They are concerned about our pasts but some won't push. Summers might be the hardest one to get along with."

"He cares for his team and those within this mansion. He tries to find out if any are dangerous or trouble. Problem is, this place is about second chances and quite a few of their teammates have terrible pasts. A couple of them refuse to share everything about themselves. That makes Summers feel inadequate with trying to protect everyone else. You coming with me?"

Remus tiredly chuckled, "No. I plan to sleep tonight. At least what little I can. You fell asleep a couple hours before dinner. I'm across the hall from you." Harry nodded, grateful to know where his Guardian would be. He allowed the tired wizard to stagger to his room, knowing the other man would most likely swallow a sleeping potion.

Harry curled onto the window's ledge, debating on running free tonight or not. A spicy scent mixed with smoke drifted from the roof. Curious, Harry twisted to catch hold of the upper ledge, pulling himself onto the roof. There he met a lounging form, steadily smoking as slender hands shuffled a deck of cards. "'Allo, mon ami."

Harry slithered against the warm body. It was strange, wanting to touch. He had grown up without the loving touch after the death of his parents. His friends and the Weasley family were always careful around him. He starved for touch despite the knowledge it could hurt. "Not sleeping?"

Remy grinned as the boy curled against him. It wasn't often people snuggled up to him. They tended to avoid his touch. But there was something they didn't know. Remy LeBeau was an Empath, ability to sense and feel emotions of others. He craved touch and he could feel that this boy craved the same. Something about his new companion had Remy seeing himself in the boy. "Non. Jus' relaxin'." He ran two fingers down the boy's arm, watching as he shuddered from the touch. Frowning, Remy noticed something strange. He stroked the soft skin again, realizing the boy had a delicate layer of fur, "Fur? Y' really a cat."

"I told you. I'm a Predator Hybrid. I have much in common with cats. Even my own tail." Said tail curled around his body as he snuggled closer. "I'm a predator in the truest sense. Where I'm from these are the most dangerous creatures. Vicious killers and territorial of their pride."

Remy tilted his head. Crimson on black turned to face clear blue, "Why y' tell me?"

"You can't lie. You sense it. Even the feral, uh, Logan, right?"

The gruff voice answered from the shadows as the bulky form twisted away, "Yea. I know Cyke won't be happy." Logan settled next to Harry, eyeing the boy being stroked by slender fingers. Something inside him was jealous, wanting to be the one making that lithe feline arching and purring with pleasure.

Harry shrugged, not caring about their leader. He twisted his body around, forcing his two companions to shift with him as he encouraged them to continue petting him. He was content, loving the attention. He could feel the soft rumbling purr erupting from his throat, body humming with pleasure. Both men chuckled, "Like ta be touched, Kid?"

Harry squirmed delightfully as a large hand curved around his hip, stroking just beneath his shirt. He shamelessly arched into the touch, begging for more. "At one time I hadn't. But when I grew to learn that not all touch was harmful, I began craving it. It didn't help when those I called friends were wary of touching me. They all thought I would break." He purred louder as the bold hand moved higher, caressing his ribs while a slender hand carded through his hair and rubbed his neck. "At one time Predator Hybrids were feared, hated by all. Society formed hunting parties to kill them. We weren't difficult,only protective of our pride and territory. When we merge with beast and human, that's when we are unpredictable, or when we are determined to end a threat to our pride's safety. That was all they saw."

Blue met red over the purring form, each in silent agreement. They had their secrets, unwilling to share. Or in Logan's case, unable to share. Both had a hard life, full of pain, betrayal, and mistrust. This was their chance to change themselves, hoping for a better future. Because of this they carefully tightened their shields. The telepaths they've encountered could never fully scan them. Logan's mind was chaotic at best, blurred between fact and fiction as animalistic fury burned at the edges. Remy's mind was static, almost like trying to hold water in one's hand. His shields were tight, overlaid with dangerous luring traps to protect him.

"All felines like to be touched." Both men tuned back to Harry, listening to his rambling. "We come when we want, not called. Remus knew this. He also knew when to force the subject. From stories, my mum was the same way. Never knew her or my father. They died when I was but a year old. I had a Godfather but society found him guilty of a crime he didn't do. I ended up with neglectful relatives. But I don't think I was meant to be happy. Just a few years ago I lost my Godfather to murder, by his own family. Remus is all I have left. I lost my parents, my second father, my best friends."

Silence reigned among them. Eyes closed, Harry pondered upon his revealing. He hoped he wouldn't be led wrong. His magic had yet to lead him astray. It told him these two could be helpful, loyal to him. His itchy feeling slowly began to fade as Sheik and Harry arched beneath the slow strokes. Considering he had already slept earlier, the soothing petting lulled him into deep relaxation. His breathing slowed as the two conversed quietly over his head. He was too comfortable to move. His body curled further between the heated forms.

Logan chuckled as he glanced down at the sleeping boy. "He's asleep." Harry had fitted his body against his with Remy pressed along his back. His tail lazily flipped in the Cajun's lap, wrapping around Remy's free hand while the other ran through soft strands of black hair. The boy's nails had also lengthened slightly to knead in his thigh. The purring echoing during the silence.

"T'ink we tuck de homme to bed, oui?"

"I got 'im, Gumbo." Remy nodded, stretching in his own feline way before sauntering away to Storm's loft. Logan knew the Cajun would be spending the rest of the early morning in her bed. "Come on, Kid." Gathering the sleeping form into his arms, Logan began the tedious task in climbing down the roof to his bedroom window. He thanked his healing power for the few close calls and Harry's feline tendencies to curl against someone as he used his metal claws to climb into his window.

"Mmm?" Harry sleepily turned in Logan's arms as the older man was trying to tuck him in bed.

"Gotta put ya to bed, Kid. Cyke'll be up with the dawn." Unable to resist, Logan ran a hand beneath the boy's neck, leaning close to inhale his scent. Harry arched into his gentle caress, purring sleepily before the man walked away. "Sleep well, Kid." He hoped to catch the last few hours himself.

-----------------------------------Danger Room Session--------------------------------------

Eight a.m. found the X-Men tossing off the last vestiges of sleep as they tried trouncing their opponents in Scott's latest scenario. Charles sat in the Control Room with one of their guests, Harry. Both men sipping from steamy cups, one with fresh brewed coffee and the other tea. "It can conjure anything?"

"Yes. We use the Danger Room as a way to out-think our opponents, to try coming up with possible rescue and escape routes. Some of the team even use it to hone their powers and abilities. Logan likes to use it to ease his temper so no one will get hurt. Remy practices various tumbling runs, refreshing his agility and thieving techniques. Scott allows new members a trial run to see what they can do, to push their limits, to push their control. We can confirm possible weaknesses, strengths, and triggers."

"Must you use the same technique and characters you've met? Can it create a realistic world from any memory?"

Charles studied the young man over his teacup. "I believe so. I do know the Danger Room has several levels. Logan's scenarios are always set at the highest he can stand. He's mentioned that the scene feels, smells, and reacts realistically. Did you have something in mind?"

"Remus and I need to practice. I haven't been able to do much with my magic, only praying it'll work the way I wish. Plus I'm still learning about my beast."

"And where is your Guardian?" Most of the X-Men had been surprised when Harry bounced into the kitchen for breakfast. He seemed hyper and wide-awake. Unlike the few who mumble threats to Scott for the early morning wake up call.

"Probably still sleeping." The door creaked open to reveal a yawning Remus and a sheepish student. "Or just arriving. Tea, Moony?" Remus growled; he never did like waking too early. Harry held out an empty cup while directing the teapot to pour itself. He added a splash of cream and sugar before relinquishing his hold.

Charles had been stunned moments ago when the boy had murmured a few words, causing a teapot to appear. Even now he still wasn't too sure about the appearance of the steaming liquid and condiments but said nothing. "Good morning."

"Morning." Amber eyes locked onto the scene below. "What's going on?"

"Summers called it a training session. Like our dueling sessions, butmuch more realistic. This Control Room allows them to come up with scenarios to battle against their enemy or plan out missions. Could be useful for us."

A brow rose in question, "And what are you planning?"

"The final battle. Our magic was based on dueling and strength. It'll give us a clue on our magic level. And see if you still have any control over Moony."

"Practical." Remus pondered the scene in his head. "But how?"

"Cerebro can catalogued the scenes to the database but it would need to take them from your mind. Scott, Logan, or Remy would be the best choice in forming a session as they are usually ones creating them."

"Only those scenes?"

Charles nodded, knowing both men were cautious. "Push the memories to the front. I'll need to link Cerebro to your minds to copy them." He waited with baited breath. They hesitantly nodded. With a relieved sigh, he reached out to Cerebro and brushed against his guests' shields. The shields were strong, layered with power. He also noticed that surrounding the link he was creating were shadows. Carefully he pulled the memories and had the computer save them into a new file. Breaking the link, he realized what the shadows meant when they reformed the walls. _That's how we can't read them. They used actually shadows to hide their minds from others. And the shadows are the reason for the traps. It's pure darkness alerting telepathic wanderers away. I wonder what the consequences would be if one comes lost to the shadows._

Both wizards sighed in relief, forcing away the mistrustful tension. The telepath had kept his word, keeping only to the memories despite the shadows calling to him. Charles had activately kept his mind from wandering and the bead of sweat revealed how hard he had to try. Their shielding worked. Harry had actively used the darkness in his soul to protect himself, while Remus used the fury of the werewolf, both connecting to shadows for ultimate protection. "Thank you."

Charles smiled weakly, wiping away the sweat. He glanced down to the Danger Room to see a concerned team watching them. "Your welcome. Who would you like to be in charge of your session?" **_Do not worry, my students. I was given permission to connect to their minds. They wish to try the Danger Room and had their idea of a training session. Their shields are strong, surrounded by shadows that lure a traveller inside while warning them. I had to work hard to protect myself from entering._**

**_If you're sure, Professor. I don't think the team would want to lose you. Should we all be there?_**

**_No, Scott. I think only a couple. Perhaps you, Jean, Logan, and Remy for now. Maybe Rogue. I'll have Cerebro record their session for the others to view._**

"We would like someone to follow our rules. We already know our limits, though mine may have changed. We need someone to won't stop the session should things become rough."

"Logan might be best. Or Remy. They know what it means to push your limits. Scott does as well but he worries when he has no control over what scenario you wish to create."

"Chuck?" Logan heard the last part. He followed Scott's orders to meet Charles in the Control Room.

"Ah, Logan. Cerebro has a new file that these two gentlemen would like to run. If you or Remy could fine tune it to their needs." Seeing the questioning looks from Harry, "Your memories were successful in retaining but it seemed a few thoughts of those characters ran its course to other times you've been against them. Both of you."

"Sure, Chuck." He and Remy ran the memories, linking them together pertaining to the wizard's request. Once ready, "Remy will lead ya to the Room. I'll wait until ya enter to begin." A gloved hand posed over a large button. All eyes watched as the two wizards were carefully led into the huge metal room. A small nod had Logan pressing the button.

Inside the Danger Room, Harry inhaled the scents of his home. Remus was doing the same. Eyes pinned upon the cloudy night sky backdropped against the enormous stone castle. Hogwarts. "We're home."

Suddenly, several figures stormed from the castle doors, "Potter! Lupin!"

"Snape!"

Severus pointedly stared at the two men, "Casual? What's wrong, Potter? Your fighting robes not good enough to grace your body with?"

"Ha, ha, Snape. It's a battle. It doesn't matter how we dress but if it makes you happy." Harry picked up a tiny rock, waving a hand over it. It transformed into his battle robe. Remus copied to transfigure his own battle robe. "Now, if we can be ready."

The Order of the Phoenix stood side-by-side, wands raised and faces blank. Right behind them stood the loyal Aurors and Ministry workers. "The students have been sent to the dungeons. The D.A. you've trained are standing watch as Poppy and Minerva floo the children to safety."

Harry nodded, "And our allies?"

"Waiting in the Forest for the moon. Hagrid has gone to find Aragog." Harry snickered at the disgusted look on some of their faces. They hadn't known about the giant Acromantula and his children. Harry had asked Hagrid to ask the creatures of the Dark Forest to align themselves with Hogwarts, to protect their home.

"Incoming, people!" Several pops could be heard as the first wave of Death Eaters arrived.

A sneering voice called out from behind his white mask, "Ah, Potter, ready to give in?"

Harry laughed, "Now, now, Malfoy, play nicely. Or did your _Master_ decide you were the best to send?"

"He will be your Master before the day's out, Potter!" A group of black floating creatures soared forward, a shivering chill destroying the joy around them.

"Dementors!" Wands were pointed at the strange creatures, hissing and gibbering in their native language as bony hands reached for their victims. Harry braced himself. To this day, he still feared them, hearing every bad memory, especially the screams of his dying parents as they lived their last day. "Everyone, Expecto Patronum!"

Silvery phantom shapes exploded from the raised wands, tearing a path straight to the chilly creatures. The Dementors shrieked in pain and fury as they were forced to disappear, trying to out-run the phantoms. "**No**!"

"**Shields up, everyone!" **The Death Eaters raised their wands for retaliation. "**Now!" **The Light side had split into their chosen groups, confusing their enemies. Colorful rays of lights flared to life from the raised wands with every word shouted. Each trying to curse their opponent while defending against deadly spells. The Order was hesitant to use the Dark Arts and Unforgivables but Harry had once warned them that no Death Eater would care. They would use their hesitation and need to be a Light warrior against them.

Remus cried out in pain, falling to the ground. His body twisted as bones rearranged themselves beneath his skin. Fingers and toes growing in length complete with claws. Skin turning into thick hide covered with fur. Teeth elongated to sharp points as his face shifted into a wolf's snout. Amber eyes raised to the sky, filled with pain and animalistic knowledge. A bright full moon had appeared from behind the scattered clouds, shining down upon him. More screams echoed from the Dark Forest.

Harry shuddered at the pained screams as he relieved his scenario. He had been split from his team around this point. But this time it wouldn't happen. Instead, emerald eyes faced his enemy in determination. "**Now!"** Several beasts roared in flight from the Forest, diving into the clearing, slashing their way through the throngs of Death Eaters and Dark Allies. Remus had turned into Moony, who recognized the smell and taste of blood. His home was being attacked. With a deafening roar, Moony flew into a rage.

Up in the Control Room, the few X-Men stood in frozen terror. Except possibly Logan and Remy, none had seen such carnage. Not even watching Logan during one of his feral rages had they seen this type of bloodletting. "Impossible!"

Jean could not believe the sight of such mythical creatures battling with teeth and claws. She had to agree with Scott. Charles didn't, "This is their memory, Scott. I believe this is the world they are from. It would explain why they weren't affected by the Marauders. As well as their constant comparison about magic against us."

That did make sense. Harry could have been a feral mutant, much like Sabertooth. That they would have accepted. But the strange robes, the sticks Remus wielded like a weapon, the sight of a small object growing larger with a single word, or the tings he carried in his trunk caused them to wonder. At dinner they had agreed that it was possible the two were time travelers. They've had experience with such people but just not what time they could have been from.

"Is it possible to be from an alternative time where the X-gene is not a mutation but magical?"

"Quite possible, Jean. Fascinating as well."

Logan remained quiet, staring at Harry. He fought with trained abandon of a warrior, even creating a sword in the middle of battle. He kept a tight hold on his beast, almost as if he was waiting for something. Emerald eyes kept scouting the area. _What is he looking for? Or whom?_ Logan got his answer as a voice rang clear through the raging battle, no one stopping but Harry, "Harry Potter?"

Emerald eyes bled into silver as Harry gave over control, allowing Sheik to come forth. "Tom."

Before the young wizard stood a robed figure with glimmering red eyes. Remy gave a shudder at the sight of those eyes. He had an idea now who it was Remus had once compared him to, "Well, well, Golden Boy Potter a Dark Creature." Voldemort took in the animal features, knowing of one creature that the wizarding world would not stand by to serve. "What would your adoring public think?"

Harry laughed as Sheik gave a fanged smile, "I've never cared for the public. They've turned their backs on me at a drop of a dime. I am here for the innocence of children and those who deserve to rest in peace instead of wandering the Earth for eternity." They faced a sneering Dark Lord, egging on the infamous temper, "What do you think, Tommy boy?"

"**I am Lord Voldemort! You will bow to me, boy!" **Voldemort raised his wand, anger backing his desire to see the Potter boy dead. "**Avada Kedavra!"**

Sheik ducked beneath the green light, making it hit one of the Dark wizards behind him. "You can do better than that! Or is old age catching up?"

"**Kill him!"** Voldemort called for his loyal followers to deal with the insolent brat. Seven Death Eaters from his Inner Circle surrounded a crouching Potter. The golden tail swished in jerky movement, muscles clenching in preparation. Before Sheik could pounce another presence growled. Eyes turned to face a bloody werewolf, fangs and claws dripping with blood. Sheik recognized his human's Guardian, mewling in acceptance. The two creatures stood together, facing their opponents, "**Kill them both!" **Wands raised to do their Lord's bidding. But the two Dark Creatures roared before flying forward. Claws and teeth easily ripped through giving flesh, rendering the Death Eaters into the arms of Death with their last screams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You can't defeat me, boy. I will never die." Voldemort enjoyed taunting his soon-to-be dead enemy despite the loss of his Inner Circle.

Sheik allowed Harry to return for a moment. His human understood this red eyed creature better. "Oh but you will. I've had help in discovering those seven pieces of your soul, Tom. Each one had been destroyed by Dumbledore or myself." He gently tapped a claw against his head, "Can't even use me. I willingly gave my entire soul to see you in Hell. I made sure you never returned to this land, ever."

Voldemort raged as he focused his wand upon the jeering boy, "You will die, boy! **Crucio!"**

Harry had known Voldemort would do something in return. As Remus had once said, Predator Hybrids had the ability to absorb most magical attacks, if they were prepared. **/Go, Sheik! Show him who we really are./ **Human and beast switched mental forms as their rival raised his wand for a second try. Voldemort never got the chance as the raging feline slammed into his chest. His screams echoed through the slowly dwindling battle as sharp teeth and claws tore through his flesh. Deep gouges poured his life's blood to the slick ground, adding to the remains from the fallen.

Sheik stood above his prey, body coated with dripping blood. His triumphant roar echoed, challenging the remaining Death Eaters and Dark allies. The Light members cheered as their enemy stood down, some escaping. But the disappearance of the bright moon worried the X-Men, forcing the werewolves to return to human. Sheik's head twisted, chest rapidly rising with each breath.

"Ah don' think it's safe, guys! Turn it off!" Rogue worried for Remus. Everything else was an illusion.

"Can't, Darlin'. Ain't allowed. I agreed to his rules." Logan never turned away his gaze, appreciating the feral creature below. The Wolverine shifted, eager to taste the blood.

"Harry?" Remus shook his head as he faced a feral Cub. The feline stepped closer. He understood. Sheik had cried out a challenge. The Order hadn't submitted to his roar. He fell to his knees, willingly showing his vulnerable throat. "Submit." The Order was confused but Remus had been the Second-in-command and his word was final. Each one slowly assumed the same poistion, all but one.

Severus Snape refused to bow like a common dog. He fought too hard to gain his freedom and Potter wasn't forcing him to give it up. Narrowed onyx stared into flashing silver, arms crossed as they faced off. Sheik snarled as the man refused to bow to him. If he wouldn't willingly, then Sheik would force him. Snape stood his ground as the creature raced his way. Inwardly he smirked as he readied his response. Just as Sheik dove forward for his throat, Snape rolled away and gracefully rose, holding a conjured weapon.

Sheik shook his head to clear away the pain from slamming into the ground. Silver eyes faced his challenger. Harry pushed forward,** /Snape rather die than submit. He had submitted to two Masters and a demanding Father all his life. This is the first chance he's had to be free, to be his own man/.** Harry took control of his body, "Snape?"

Severus relaxed marginally, "Potter. And the mangy feline?"

"Intrigued. Rather you live. I'm here to ensure that." Harry watched the usually controlled man lose face before nodding towards Logan.

Charles activated the com, "If you will, please see Hank." Both men were wearing tattered clothing and their own blood.

"Come, Cub, before you sneak away again." The team watched the two wizards slip away to the lab. Scott typed in a few commands, having Cerebro replay the scenario they had just witnessed.

"At least we know what they're capable of. I'm just not sure what we can do for them here. Obviously they've had training." Scott stared at the flashes of light and their results each time they hit their target. He had never seen powers nor thought they were possible. If their guests ever switched sides, he truly believed the X-Men and their allies wouldn't stand a chance. "What do we do with them, Sir?"

Charles pondered the answer, "I believe we should try to make them comfortable, especially Remus. If he does change with the full moon, then he might feel safe here at the Institute. I'm sure we are capable of keeping the children safe. We'll simply increase security duty those nights, keeping the children inside or have someone take the van or Blackbird to collect those out of grounds."

"What about Harry? He has the ability to become feral." Scott worried for their students. They came to the Institute in hopes of feeling safe and protected, to gain control over their powers. He wasn't about to make them feel unsafe, not if he could do something about it.

"It seems to me they have complete control. As a matter of fact, call the team to the war room. We'll discuss this there while Hank gives the two a complete physical." Charles floated away, leaving his son to prepare.

-----------------------------------War Room Meeting------------------------------------

"Unbelievable!"

"By the Goddess!"

Charles smiled as his older students had exclaimed their shock over the Danger Room session. None could perceive the possibilities their guests could perform. "Yes, it is amazing. And I'm sure we all have questions. That is why I had you all called here. I've already spoken about Remus' transformation with the full moon. If you are willing lengthen your nightly duties around those days, I believe we can create a safe haven for both students and Remus. I caught a few strands of memories that were unintentional. It seems Remus has been shunned for his ability to change only a couple days out of the month. People believed he was a dangerous creature even as human."

"What do we do?"

"I expect Rogue and Logan to keep a close eye around the woods, possibly patrol the borders. They will be able to sustain any damage the werewolf could cause. Ororo, Jean, and Warren can keep a close eye around the school. They can provide a quick barrier. Warren's wings are metal but to a werewolf they might remind him of silver." The team nodded at that. They remembered Hank murmuring about needing different supplies for Remus. He had used a needle engraved with silver and accidentally burned the man's arm. Remus had a bad reaction to the silver. Hank then had to use the adamantium needles, same ones that can pierce Rogue's invulnerable skin.

"The students?"

Charles nodded in Scott's direction. He was the one worried for them, despite the reassurances being taken for Remus. "Charles believes they should remain inside those nights. They should also be told why or at least what to expect if they wander outside those nights. And if any student has already left the grounds, they will take a communicator with them. When they are ready to return, one of us will collect them to insure their safety. As I may worry about the children, I have thought of this. We possibly won't need tight security on the woods as we'll have a roaming werewolf and Logan, maybe even Harry."

"Speaking of Harry, what do we do with him? He is feral or at least part feline. His owl is lovely and protective of him." Ororo desired to learn more of the snowy owl. Earlier that night, she had been visited by the curious creature and hoped for another visit.

Before Scott or Charles could answer, Hank slipped inside. "One of the children said you were all here, possibly reviewing something. Remus has taken Harry to his room. He then wishes to stop by here."

"What have you learned during their exams?" Scott was determined to discover if either were trouble or dangerous.

Hank settled in his seat, opening one of the two folders he was carrying. "I've learned quite a bit." Glancing up, "This file belongs to Remus. Just remember you're causing me to possibly break my oath as a doctor." Scott nodded solemnly. "Remus had undergone some trouble times. His current appearance has changed since his arrival. I did find a few silver hairs and ragged scars despite is still young age. He did have an old photograph depicting his original appearance. Due to his constant transformations, Remus suffered physical strain. His scars are of his own doing. It seems, unless he takes a certain potion, he cannot control the wolf. Like Logan, he remembers very little from the transformation without the potion. As he also put it, Remus was shunned by his community. Never allowed to have or hold a job, especially if they found out he was a werewolf. He suffers the pain of his body twisting from human to wolf and wolf to human. Through school he had to hide what he was or he could have been executed."

The team gasped, stunned that a community would try killing one of their members just because he changed once a month. Then again, their society was trying to eliminate mutants or control them because they were different. "Did he say how he became a wolf?" Logan questioned their curiosity. He had gotten his metal through lab techniques. He wondered if it could be the same for Remus.

"He has a deep scar upon his right hip in the shape of ripping teeth, as if an animal grabbed him and was forced to let go. Remus said it happened when he was a small child. He had gone outside during a full moon, not realizing the danger. His parents and neighbors came running when he started screaming when this wolf snatched him. The wolf had been attacked by the neighbors while his father yanked him to safety. They didn't take him to a hospital, simply used their own medical knowledge to clean and bandage the wound. They knew that their government could possibly take the child away and execute him before his first transformation. Any time a werewolf bites their victim and it survives, they will become a werewolf the next full moon. So far, there is no cure but several Potions Master," here Hank shared their confusion, "created potions to control their feral beast during transformations and to ease the pain of changing."

"Potions Master? Would that be some type of scientist?" Hank shrugged. Scott filed the question away in his mind to ask Remus later. "Alright then, would you consider Remus dangerous to remain here during the full moons?"

"No. Not with the right precautions. Remus used to lock himself in a spelled shack or cage to contain himself. Or if he was outside, he had several friends join him in what he called Animagus forms, their ability to become an animal at will. His friends would keep the werewolf under control, pretending to be a pack and keeping him contained within the woods. But after the deaths of his friends, one of which was Harry's father and the other his Godfather, he would keep himself in a cage made with silver bars to keep the wolf inside. If we can guarantee in keeping Remus deep within the woods and the children inside at night, then he won't be dangerous. But he did mention that Harry had been learning how to make this potion to control his beast. They just need to find out if there are similar ingredients and if it would work."

"Work on that project with them, Hank." The blue doctor nodded, scribbling down that notation of curiosity. He had been hoping to learn more of this potion business they kept mentioning. "But what about Harry?"

Hank opened the second file. "Their background is confusing. I'm hoping that with time we can learn more and it could help me understand who they are. I had compared their DNA samples when I drew blood last time. They have a similar genes, which I believe is what they call magic. They both can perform the same magical tricks but at different levels. Harry's casting is more devastating than Remus. That leads me to believe he is powerful, almost at an Omega level. And if his magic was an Alpha level close to tipping Omega then the mixture of magic with his beast pushed him into Omega."

"Oh praise the Goddess, he's that powerful!" Hank nodded at Storm's cry. "We can't let our enemies turn him!"

"There's more, my dear Windrider. I rechecked Harry's blood once more. He has much in common with a regular cat, more along the lines of a lion. His blood is also similar to Sabertooth's." This caused them all to freeze.

"In what way? Were they lying about a different time?"

"I don't believe so, Scott. Sabertooth and Harry have feline attributes, both physical and mental. Harry can turn his nails into unbreakable claws. The problem is this; his claws are much like Logan's. They can cut through almost anything but when it comes to metal, Harry employs his magical ability to back his slashing."

"That would explain how the kid tossed ol' Creed into a wall."

"Yes, it does, Logan. Harry agreed that the stronger he feels, the more powerful his magic, especially if it follows with his physical fighting. As I mentioned, Harry shares much with felines. His entire skin is covered with a very fine layer of gold fur, which wouldn't be noticed unless you actually touch him. He even has his own tail, elongated canines, and a set of cat ears. But as far as he knows, he's not a feral. He's what's called a Predator Hybrid. Almost like a werewolf; a human infected with animalistic behavior. Unlike Remus without the potion, Harry remembers what happens when he lets his beast free. But Remus mentioned there was more to a Hybrid than their community learned, something about being a true Hybrid. Harry's not sure upon that either."

"Basically Harry has a beast inside him and has yet to learn all he can do with that form?" Hank nodded. "Why do I get the feeling there's more?"

"Because there is, Scott. I found that Harry also possesses the ability to heal quickly as long as he hasn't tired himself. Not only that, he can heal himself with a simple word or potion. Both men can. They agreed that their innate magical ability allows them to heal quicker but Harry can heal deep wounds within seconds that would take a day or two for Remus. I've also learned that Harry's beast is rare in their community because of what it can do. I believe they were hunted and killed because Predator Hybrids were known to be vicious killers."

Scott frowned, "Remus isn't dangerous if we take the right precautions. But to learn we have a mutant with various abilities and hiding a feral can be as dangerous as Logan during his rages or Sabertooth during a rampage. How do we protect the children from Harry should he ever lose his temper?"

"A Predator Hybrid was feared in our world. Thought to be Dark Creatures bent on destruction. What little the scholars could learn didn't ease our world's fear. Predator Hybrids are possessive beings of pride, territory, and self. They are vengeful and terrifying should their pride be threatened. They will defend their pride to the death. To them, their territory and their bodies are nothing without their pride." Remus leaned in the doorway, eyeing the X-Men. "Despite what little we learned, the Ministry created Hunters. These Hunters had destroyed entire prides, not caring whom they eliminated. Instead of giving them quick and merciful deaths, the Hunters tortured the women and children, forcing the men to watch as they were captured. The only ones to have survived the massacres were the Ancients. Through the centuries the Ancients never forgot, they created more of their kind and tortured families involved with the Hunters. Like the Hunters did to their women and children, the Ancients had tortured the innocent. To Predator Hybrids, children were the most sacred of life, more sacred than the womb of the mother. It was rare for a victim to survive an attack by a Hybrid but to breed a child between two Hybrids and have it survive was just as rare. They became what was called Shapeshifters."

"Remus! I-I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Remus waved away the apology. "It's only right. I can understand. The Ministry wanted to be able to keep our communities safe as well but just didn't understand there were better ways than execution. But Harry won't. He already fears who and what he is, to hear you discuss him being a danger would cause him to flee."

"We weren't..." Jean's concerns to explain were cut off.

"This is my Cub we're talking about. His entire life had him believing he was the cause of every death in the war. We came from a war-torn world, just ending the battle between Dark and Light. Harry will do whatever it takes to protect someone. He's tried distancing his friends at one time because they had been targets for knowing him. He already tried committing suicide by going after his Godfather's murderer. He blamed himself for Sirius' death and those of everyone who died."

"Oh, dear. I didn't know. Is he..."

"He's fine, Hank. It's taken time for him to understand he can't protect everyone. That the only thing he could do was to stop the man responsible and his followers from ever claiming more innocent lives. I believe that was, why he was chosen by an Ancient. Harry believes that children should be safe and never harmed. He'd rather see himself hurting than a child. And if he heard your belief that he could harm a child, Harry will disappear."

Jean gave a comforting smile, "I'll keep Scott on a tight leash. I'm sure Betsy will do the same with Warren. Both worry for the children."

"Thank you. Just try being yourselves around him. Don't lie to him. He'll learn the truth somehow. Just let him in on the preparations you will create for my stay during the full moon. He'll give you ideas on how to keep the children feeling safe, even against himself."

----------------------Mansion at Night-----------------------

The night had quieted around midnight, allowing emerald eyes to flutter open. Harry growled, "Remus." His Guardian had once again drugged him to sleep most of the day away.

"Hoo." Hedwig had fluttered to a stop by his pillow with a freshly caught mouse.

"Hey, girl." She cooed beneath his touch. "Find a new friend?" Warm gold eyes blinked, coyly hiding her amusement, he chuckled in response. "I see. She treat you well?" A reproachful stare, "I'll be sure to ply her with your favorite treats. That is if I should meet her." Hedwig gave a gently hoot before crunching down on her mouse.

"Y' understand her?" Remy had slipped from his room to the roof and down to Harry's windowsill, watching with interest as the boy and his bird talked.

Harry gave an encouraging smile, "Yes. As we said before, she's my familiar. Also was my first friend."

"Oh." Then a coy smile crossed the Cajun's features, "And Remy not?"

"I'm sure you're heartbroken." Hedwig swallowed the last of her snack, fluttering her wings. "Oh, I thought there was only one." Remy tilted his head, watching closely as Harry continued to speak to the lovely owl. "Is he friendly?" She cooed, "Yes, I agree. Perhaps I shall meet with them another day. You enjoy your hunting."

Remy jumped lightly into the room after Harry carefully pushed him aside, allowing Hedwig to fly into the night sky, "She be makin' friends?"

"Yes. Do you run?"

Remy blinked slowly, "Remy play tag wit' de Wolverine."

"Is he awake?" Harry really wanted to run through the woods but not by himself. If he could get Remy or Logan to play, he'd get a better sense of his Predator instincts.

"Prowlin' de grounds."

"Come on." Harry dove out his window, glad he had magically enlarged it for such an occurrence. Remy rushed to the edge, staring down as Harry twisted in feline grace, landing on his feet. Emerald eyes glanced upwards, "You coming or not?"

Remy sighed in relief, his heart slowly falling into a steady rhythm, "Oui." He carefully dropped to the ground, barely making a sound. "We be findin' him near de forest."

Logan had been strolling the perimeter just at the edge of the wood line, deeply inhaling upon his cigar. **_Logan, the security's cleared. Scott's set the alarms. Angel and Rogue will be doing fly by's tonight._**

_**Thanks, Jeannie.**_

**_Welcome. Oh! You have company coming your way. Scott noticed our two felines sneaking around the mansion on one of the cameras._**

**_Probably out fer a run. Night, Jeannie._** Logan stubbed out his cigar, opening his senses to find the two wayward feline inclined mutants. _Let's play, boys._ He loped into the woods, deliberately breaking some of the underbrush before hiding.

Harry and Remy appeared moments later, "He was just here. Looks like he wants to play."

Remy grinned, "Remy take de trees. You take de ground. Logan can' catch both." Harry nodded, waiting for the Cajun to leap upwards and swing away. Then inhaling deeply, he smiled at the lingering scent of pine and cigar. With his own feral grin, Harry silently rushed inside. Watching from his hiding spot, Logan grinned, _Let's play, _and loped after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hedwig screeched in outrage as several owls suddenly bombarded her two flying companions the next morning. "What in the world!"

"Where could they have come from?"

"Down here, girl." A purring tone floated from below Storm and Warren. Hedwig screeched at the owls again before diving down to her Master. Harry held out an arm for her landing, stroking her plumage softly. The owls fluttered before him, tired from their flights. "Hedwig will lead you to a place of rest after I relieve you of your burdens. First, those who require an immediate answer."

Three tawny eagle owls swooped closer, allowing the nimble fingers to release their heavy burdens. Hedwig hooted for them to follow her. Harry checked the three envelopes to see his Guardian's name written just above his own, with a Gringotts seal. "Alright, those who can at least way a day or two." Two black owls were relieved of their burden, bearing Harry's name. He nodded as he watched the last two owls peer around for someone else, "Ah, he's here. If you like, I can take the letters to him while you rest. Are they delay or immediate?" Twin hoots, "Ah, he'll have them ready by tonight then."

Storm landed at his side, "Owls are normally nocturnal. Why would they be out in daylight or forced to carry things not in their nature?"

"It is how we deliver. Owls were revered as messengers. They have the unique innate magical ability to find whoever their quarry is." Harry looked over his two companions, eyeing them closely, "So, you would be her two friends. I should thank you."

Warren frowned, "For what?"

"For caring. Hedwig rarely had time to fly about without worrying about me. Now that she can go where she pleases and know I'm safe, you are her friends in lending that confidence. So, thank you."

Storm smiled warmly at the sight of the cooing snow-white owl upon the boy's shoulder, "She's quite lovely. Wonderful to be around." Warren nodded with her assumption.

"If treated right, any animal can be easily understood. She sees you both as a friend, hoping that one day you will hear her voice as I do. Magic is found all around, not just within one's body."

Storm raised an elegant brow, "I know of few mutants that can perform such similar effects. Scarlet Witch of the Avengers is one."

Harry smiled knowingly. Not everyone could believe what they're told, especially when they are taught their narrowed views. He flicked his wrists, wandlessly performing a spell. He watched as Storm gasped and Warren yelped in shock as his blue skin turned pink and metallic wings turned fluffy white feathers. "How?"

"A glamour spell. A permanently applied feature to the body with a simple thought. Almost like an illusion but can never be broken unless by the one who cast it. I can make you look like anything or make the humans not even realize you have wings with a simple charm, even if your wings brush against them."

Warren gaped, hope burning in his eyes. "Never need an image inducer? Or constrict my wings?"

Storm frowned. She had seen too many people promising her friends their heart's desire only to use them in the end. Warren had ended up in Apocalypse's grasp because he wanted to be normal, only to be used by a close friend and forced to become Death. "I do not like this joke. It is not nice to play such pranks upon one's desire. I urge you to stop playing with his emotions. Warren does not need this hope only to be failed in the end. Too many have destroyed that dream for him. I won't let it happen again."

Emerald eyes flashed silver as Harry kept his emotions in check, "And I don't like being treated like a child playing pranks just to cause trouble. I was trained to be a warrior, a true wielder of magic, a weapon of destruction. I am the most powerful wizard living among my kind. I can do things that no one can imagine. I am the impossible child. Don't ever patronize me or believe me of wrong. I do what I can for others. I know he suffers; his pain whispers in my ear. I rather see someone happy." Turning to a stunned Warren, he dropped the glamour, "If you still wish, ask me later. Ask Remus if you like. But excuse me as I have business to attend."

Warren leapt for the sky, turning from a concerned Storm with a cry of pain and longing. "Ya know, 'Ro, the Kid was tryin' ta help. You were at the meeting, Darlin'. Ya heard what he could do." Logan grumbled around his smoking cigar, ambling from the forest.

"I meant no harm, my friend. His abilities haven't been fully tested by Scott. We do not know what he is capable of, not truly. I will not have Warren's heart broken because of a simple illusion that can be easily destroyed by a powerful telepath. My friends do not need to suffer needlessly." With those words, Storm summoned a powerful gust of wind, rising high and far. Logan could only watch his friend disappear while the boy in question slipped further across the ground, tail swishing in agitation and muscles bunched in angry tension.

**_Uh oh!_** Betsy had been watching the scene from the kitchen window. When Warren took to the sky, she slipped into his mind hearing his thoughts, _If it works, I'll have my wings again! No more blue skin! I can be free, possibly still perform my tricks through that glamour. No more inducers or having to hide under constriction. I can at least be human._

**_Betsy? Something wrong?_** Jean caught her friend's worried words. Her hand hesitated upon slicing the fruits for their salad. The two women had been preparing a large lunch for the team; something often done to cut down dishes duty.

Betsy looked down at the sink, finishing her mixing of drinks. **_Warren and Storm were talking with Harry. It seems Harry has a way of making Warren look like his original self, permanently unless it's undone by Harry's hand. I also learned that Harry could make it where Warren can walk among the humans with his wings free without hurting someone or them noticing._**

**_Oh! I didn't think he could do that._**

**_There's more. Storm berated Harry for raising Warren's hopes._**

Jean switched to verbal as she concentrated on the knife, "I thought Storm understood that Harry would never harm anyone here."

Remus growled as he entered the kitchen, searching for something light to eat, "Harry wouldn't hurt someone. He was trained as a Wielder. He's what we call impossible. Normally, there is a limit on what our magic can provide. Harry broke every natural law, showing he can perform what was once believed as impossible."

"If he can make Warren look human, even make his metal wings feathers again?"

"Then Harry will be able to do that. He can make it where anyone will see what he wants them to see. If your strongest telepath or illusion maker tries to break the spell, they'll simply come down with a painful headache. Harry's too good at what he does, especially if he links it to his signature alone. He would be the only one to break the spell. No Unspeakable or Curse Breaker could touch his locked spells, not even our most powerful wizard." Remus snagged several slices of freshly cut apples, dancing out of Jean's smack.

Harry peeked inside, smiling at the sight, willingly ignoring the last words he heard, "Ah, here you are. I have mail for you, Moony." He handed over five letters, three already open. "We are to meet with some of our business associates to peruse our shares. I even have a letter summoning us to the Bankers to study our accounts, to be sure everything my vault contained was transferred."

"When do they wish this?" Amber eyes read through his letters, seeing the same summons for his own shares and accounts.

"They've left a number to make arrangements."

"I see that. I also see that we have a chosen lawyer, recommended by your first lawyer or was that an accountant?" Both wizards shrugged, not worried as long as the man Harry's original lawyer took good care picking her successor. "He and his partner wish to discuss are ties with them, for possible future cases."

"Who is it?" Harry hadn't realized his lawyer from the magical world had already made sure just about everything had been taken care of.

"Someone by the name of Drake."

Jean and Betsy spit out the mouthful of juice that they were taste testing, "Robert Drake!" Both wizards nodded as the women stared openly, shocked.

Bobby had just skidded inside, "Oh! Good, you've got the juice out already. I just need something to drink on my way. I'll catch lunch at the office." He was struggling with his tie, straightening his suit, and trying to close his overflowing briefcase, "I've got to hurry. Got a new client."

"Uh, Bobby, sweetie."

"Make it quick, Jean. Please, I'm rushing as it is."

Harry giggled, catching everyone's gaze, "Moony, look! We live with our lawyer!"

Bobby's mouth fell open, "You're the new clients?" They confirmed with bright smiles and smothered laughs, "Uh, great! Makes things easier for me."

"Take Remus along. He's my Guardian until I'm of age. He'll know what decisions to make and you can lead him in the direction of the appropriate people if needed."

Curious eyes glanced over the youthful man, "How old are you?"

Harry smirked, "I'll be hitting twenty this year." Seeing their stunned looks, "I came into inheritance at seventeen but can't really make decisions until twenty-one." Harry danced out the kitchen with his mail, laughter spilling back down the hall. Remus gently tugged Bobby into the direction of the front door, helping him juggle his things.

"Well, I think things have just gotten more interesting around here." Jean and Betsy exchanged smiles before finishing lunch.

-------------------------------Sinister's Lair---------------------------------

"Boss?"

"Keep a close eye on them, especially the boy." Sinister smirked as he closely watched the flickering monitors. _Soon they will be mine. Such genetic material. The wonders I could perform._

"Do we take 'em at first chance?"

"Not yet. I wish to see what it is they are capable of. I don't want them permanently harmed, Creed. Just tested." Creed smirked, flashing his fangs. The Marauders snickered at their Boss, nodding to show their agreement. "I want you, Creed, and Harpoon to take the mansion. The rest of you will draw out the X-Men. I wish to see what the boy is capable since his friend has already left."

-------------------------------------------X-Mansion-------------------------------------------

"X-Men! Suit up! Professor says trouble downtown!" Scott moved from the intercom, struggling into his uniform. **_What about Harry, Sir?_**

**_Leave him behind. He has expressed a need to deal with a few letters he received. Leave Logan and Warren. Logan can watch the perimeter and Warren has yet to come down from the roof. He'll be a distraction in the field._**

Scott gave a mental nod, turning into the comforting arm of his lover. He flashed Jean a small smile, "Logan, Charles wishes you to remain behind. Warren will be your second considering his distracted thoughts. You can survive an attack, especially with the Professor with Cerebro sweeping the perimeter." The Canadian snorted, sauntering away from the Blackbird. A snarl escaped Scott, frustrated with the lack of respect from the older man. **_Scott, sweetie, we need to hurry. You have a team to lead._**

-----------------------------------------Somewhere on the Grounds------------------------------------

"They're leaving, Scalphunter. Heading your way soon." Harpoon watched as the Blackbird swooped off into the sky. He turned to face Sabertooth, "Ready, Creed?"

"Runt's just prowlin' the grounds. I'll take 'im. You find the boy."

"Fine." Harpoon charged one of his harpoons, slinking off towards the mansion, eyes searching.

Sabertooth sneered at his teammate's back before loping off for a _friendly_ reunion, "Come on, Runt. Show me what you got."

------------------------------------Attack on Ground-------------------------------------------

**_Logan! I sense Creed and one Marauder already on the mansion grounds. Angel's in the air, searching for both. _**Blue eyes narrowed as six metal claws slid into place, "Come on, Creed. Let's dance."

Warren watched from above as someone slammed into Wolverine. Before he could call down or alert the Professor, something sharp and painful slammed into his stomach. He glanced down in surprise to see a harpoon, _No._ Pain flooded his mind, wrapping him in its cold cocoon as his body hurled to the ground below.

_**Warren!** _Harry jerked at the mental shout. Something was wrong. Magic swirled in pulsing layers, distracting him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on what Mother wanted.

**Pain. Such pain. Your pride's in pain, my child. **Harry whimpered, curled into himself as pain torn through in hot flashes. His magic levels shifted, combining with the natural magic of Mother Nature. It hurt because he had yet to obtain his original tolerance. **Wielder. Our Wielder.** He could hear it's soft tones, hissing in the familiar tones of Parseltongue. **Our child once again. Ours again.**

With a relieved sigh, Harry could feel the comforting touch of his Mother. She knew she was causing him pain, doing everything to ease it. He slowly stretched aching muscles, a gentle wind blowing across his body. With will alone, his clothing shimmered into his battle outfit. Loose jeans shifted into loose black pants made of dragon hide. A shirt of black silk curled over his torso, soaked in protective enchantments. From no where came his hooded cloak, doe brown with etched symbols of the four Houses of Hogwarts. Leather boots crawled up his legs, snuggling shifting to fit as a belt slipped about his waits, buckle etched with an engraved shield and lightning bolt of Zeus. **Come child. Protect your pride.**

**/Sheik, wake. Our pride is being attack. They hurt what is ours. Threaten the children./** Sheik roared in anger. No one threatened the children. Children were sacred, protected, and cherished in the pride. **/We'll be free after keeping our children safe./** Harry reached out for Charles, **_Sir?_** He felt the mental surprise, **_Keep the children inside. Sheik isn't happy with someone attacking the pride._**

**_Of course._** Knowing Charles would keep his word, Sheik dove out the always open window, landing upon his feet. Silver eyes flared with power as his head jerked side to side, searching for the fallen member. His body slunk into the shadows, silent as a born predator. Then he saw Warren, lying a foot to the right with something sticking out of his stomach. He rushed to the flyer's side.

"Har...ry?" Warren winced at the flaring pain, metallic tasting blood resting in his mouth. He coughed it out as he tried calling for help. Darkness called for him, the cold wrapping tighter as brief warmth crossed his cool cheek.

Sheik gently stroked the blue cheek. His human willed their magic into the dying body. Neither were willing to lose a pride member. His human kept the link open to sustain the fallen. Sheik waited for his pride to fall deeply into a magically induced sleep. As Warren fell beneath the magic's demand Sheik kept a close ear upon the almost silent approach of flyer's attacker. Just as silently, his claws grew in length before twisting around, slashing across the Marauder's chest.

"**Agh**!" Harpoon had really thought the boy was distracted checking over the fallen X-Man. But the blood pouring from the five slash marks across his chest said otherwise. "Well, I guess you were aware. Come on, little Kit."

Sheik gnashed his teeth, canines barely missing his bottom lip. Silver eyes gleamed with fury. He swiped at his opponent, deliberately missing. Harpoon had jumped back to avoid the swipe but seeing the knowing smirk worried him. Then he felt it, a pulsing vibe that shoved him further back, causing him to stumble. The Marauder narrowed his eyes, glaring at the sniggering feline. It had felt like the boy was telekinetic.

-----------------------------Sinister's Lair----------------------

Deep within his base, watching the scene, Sinister wondered what power the boy possessed. "What powers do you hold, boy? The possibilities of your genetic material. I wonder." Red eyes glanced over the three folders gracing his desk. Each thick with results of successful and failed experiments, even theorized possibilities and dreams. Each marked with a label and name, 'Summers, Grey, LeBeau.'

"Yes, the possibilities. Four of the most powerful genes under my control. Each a lovely candidate, though LeBeau was a very special case. One day he will return to me." Hissing laughter spilled forth as a blue finger stroked the red label of Gambit's folder. "Yes, LeBeau, one day you will be mine again. And this new boy."

Gleeful eyes turned back to his monitors to study the young feral's techniques and possible powers. There was something integrated within the boy's natural grace and strength. Every strike the boy made, something backed it. "A powerful ability you possess. Stronger than Grey's telekinesis.

Oh, he could not wait. The plans, the research, the experiments. Each running through his head. Not only that, he remembered being harmed by the boy. Something in that boy's favor affected his armour as much as Summers' optic blasts. "You will suffer for my research. Oh, yes, my boy, you will." He watched the fierce fighting until Harpoon had finally fallen. His team should be returning soon, considering Creed was now carrying off a possibly lifeless Marauder. "Sacrifices make for the better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"How is he?" Charles had contacted the team once he felt Warren's pain and Harry had gone after him. They were rushing back with a concerned Hank and two slightly injured teammates. Storm and Scott had been influenced by Veritgo, disrupting Storm's flight pattern as she fell from the sky and allowing Scrambler to touch a dizzy Scott.

Once sure of the intruders' abandonment, Charles had floated out to find Warren, meeting up with a panting Logan. Logan had reigned in his beast as Sabertooth ran off with the body of his fallen comrade. Both men heard a low growl the closer they approached an injured Warren. Harry crouched before his pride member, not daring to allow them to approach. Charles carefully floated forward, Logan guarding from the side, "Harry?"

But Sheik wouldn't listen, nor would his human. He swiped at the approaching men. Logan snarled in response before turning to his friend, "Chuck?"

Charles had been frowning, trying to mentally soothe the boy but was blocked from his mind, "Sheik sees us as a threat and Harry won't tell him otherwise." He tried projecting concern for Warren. "I can't get through him."

Logan grinned, claws sprouting forwarded with a thought, "My way then." Charles immediately moved backwards a few feet, trying to keep from harm, "Don't worry, Chuck. I'll keep 'im away." Blue eyes gleamed as they faced the snarling feline, "Mine now, Kid." He lunged forward with a daring slash.

Sheik dove aside, trying to avoid the slash, catching it across his shoulder. He could feel his human crying out in pain, **/Sheik, we're in trouble! Our healing's slow./ **He understood. They hadn't been able to keep their balance evened out, especially with Mother deciding to reclaim her child. They needed to fight fast and hard to win. The feral before them would fight to claim them as a mate; his words said as much. **/Remember, he must prove he can be our Alpha! Defend, Sheik./**

Logan urged his beast to the front, employing all his senses. Pheromones were swirling around the feline, causing him and his beast to hunger to claim it. Not only that Wolverine could see his mate tiring but willingly refusing to give up without a fight. His mate wouldn't submit unless Logan won the struggle for the position of Alpha. _Ya mine now!_

Sheik roared as metal claws tore through his skin. His magic was low, sustaining the life of Warren, therefore, he couldn't pack quite a hit as before. Now he hoped to come out on top in the battle with only his natural strength, refusing to quit or submit to someone stronger. Deep inside his human cried out, torn in two. Harry wanted to help Sheik win but he also wanted to keep their Flyer from death. He shouted encouragement to his beast, hoping to win the grappling between Sheik and Wolverine. He knew that if Logan pinned them and could keep them grounded, he won.

Harry remembered some of the memories filtering into his dreams. Sheik revered in the history of their Sire. Their Sire had been an Ancient, an Alpha of his pride. Sire once had a mate of his own, children too. But that happy memory had faded with the violence one Auror had caused his family. Both Sheik and Harry had mourned the loss of their history through such violence. And with Harry infected by an Alpha, Sheik saw himself as an Alpha. Sheik listened to his human's wolf for several reasons. The werewolf had lost almost all of his pack through violence; all he had left was his Cub. Remus was also the chosen Guardian of one Harry Potter and had become an important member of Sheik's slowly forming pride.

As Harry tried help Sheik fight, the Wolverine was delighted with his choice of mate. The feline was quick and powerful, able to defend himself despite being weak. **/Our mate./** The feral would do almost anything to make the feline submit; he wanted to feel that body beneath his, to feel his mate slide against his skin. **/Full of pride. Submissive and still fiery as well./ **Oh, how he quivered at the thought of having that silken furred body pinned beneath him as it squirmed to be free.

Sheik snarled as he twisted one way, forcing Wolverine to stumble. As the feral moved past, Sheik raked his claws down the broad back, shredding the yellow uniform with barely a thought. Wolverine hissed as the furrows drew blood. He had enough. Feinting a swipe to the feline's right, he waited for his mate to jerk left before slamming close to three hundred pounds of natural strength and adamantium onto a struggling, hissing Sheik. He grinned with satisfaction as he watched his mate slowly relax, heated emerald glare flashing into smirking gold. He understood the gesture. His mate had already been weakened with an unbalanced level of feral and magic, then a heated fight with a Marauder. Once his mate healed and gained his strength, Wolverine was in for a second battle, a battle to remain Alpha.

Sheik glared at his mate. He accepted Wolverine as his life-mate as did his human. But he knew that once they gathered their full strength, they would challenge for their right as Alpha in the relationship. Harry shifted beneath his skin as Sheik curled in a corner to soothe his wounds. It was Harry that tilted his head to expose his throat to a feral mutant. It was Harry that submitted to Wolverine.

And it was Logan that bit the willing throat beneath him. He understood why Sheik had fled and why Wolverine had turned away from the submission. Before he rose to his feet he ran a slow lick across the furred throat. Harry shivered beneath his caress, "Come on, Kid."

Harry struggled to his feet, accepting a hand, "Help, Warren." He felt tired, sluggish. "Need help. Sustaining him." And that was the last he knew before allowing the blanket of shadows claim him.

"**Charles! Logan!**" Both men turned at the sound of their name to see a bounding blue doctor coming their way. "**Oh, my stars and garters!" **His eyes widened at the sight of two fallen figures. "What happened? You only said Warren had been attacked and downed!"

Charles tipped his head in agreement, "Yes, but it seems after Warren had been attacked, Harry came to his aide. When Sabertooth and Harpoon retreated, Harry refused our aide. He attacked Logan before his defeat."

Hank frowned as he pressed a single finger against Warren's throat, "Why?" The pulse was faint, almost irregular but there. His keen eyes watched the slow rising of the impaled chest and stomach.

Logan smirked as the doctor carefully checked his patient, leaning down to gather his mate into his arms. "It was a dominance gain. His feral saw us as a threat. I won."

A female standing behind them exhaled loudly, "Men." She turned green eyes to the kneeling doctor, "Is he still breathing?" Hank nodded. She carefully layered her telekinesis around Warren before lifting him, floating his body before her and behind a bounding doctor to the lab beneath the mansion. She gently placed the body upon an examining table, "Why can't we take the harpoon out?"

Hank peered at the embedded object closely, "It's what stopping the bleeding. We take it out and he might bleed out."

"You can't leave it in!"

Hank turned sorrowful eyes to Jean, snapping on gloves over his hands, then tossing on a large white smock to cover his fur. "Until I can get him stable, it must stay in. Otherwise there is potential that Warren's body will not handle the shock to his already damaged system."

"Perhaps this is where we can use the new technology we received. You and Moira have been improving your equipment, as well as using Charles' connections to Lilandra!"

"I won't chance Warren's life. At best he has a small percent chance of living leaving the harpoon and even a smaller chance at surviving by removing it." Hank was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to perform surgery to save his friend's life. He really didn't want to put forth his doctor's opinion of removing the harpoon and performing surgery in hopes of correcting the damaged organs with Warren's chance of survival at a very low percent.

No one noticed the entrance of a concerned werewolf. Remus had returned with an excited Bobby chatting off his ears. They had ran into a worried Betsy. She mentioned the attack and Remus rushed to his rooms before demanding the purpled haired ninja to lead him to the infirmary. They entered the tensed atmosphere, listening to the argument of removing Warren's embedded object. "What happened?"

All eyes tuned to the growl of a werewolf. Logan's arms tightened around his mate, sharp canines bared and his own growl vibrating in his throat. Charles immediately took control, knowing a werewolf concerned about his Cub and a feral concerned about his mate would be dangerous. "We were attacked by Sabertooth and Harpoon. Warren was taken down as you can see. Harry went to his aide, fighting off Harpoon. Sabertooth retreated with a possibly dead Harpoon. But before we could even get within two feet of Warren, Harry had gone feral. I believe Harry thought we didn't protect Warren and that we were the threat. He engaged in battle with Logan, losing in the end. I believe only because of his exhaustion over the week and the battle he won earlier."

Amber eyes narrowed as they scrutinized his Cub, "And did Harry say anything?"

"Something about sustaining him." Mouths dropped as Remus swore in several languages. "Remus?"

"Harry's magic has yet to balance itself. But he felt that he must protect his pride member. Predator Hybrids will do whatever it takes, even at the cost of their life, to aid a fallen member. If he's sustaining Warren then Warren's injuries should have killed him."

"What do we do?" Remus stepped forward, holding a small bag out to Hank. "What is this?" A gloved hand reached inside and pulled out small vials of liquids.

"This is your crash course in what we wizards can do for healing. Be glad you have someone who understands Potions quite well and can find ways to replenish my supply. These will help heal Warren of his injuries, replenish any blood loss, and allow him a dreamless sleep. There's a vial for pain unless you wish something else." Hank frowned, peering closely at each vial, "Harry's magic won't let Warren suffer side-effects. After we are able to perform the needed surgery to save Warren, Harry's magic will flush out the residual potions."

"There's nothing more I can do. If we wish to save him, we try your way. That is if you are willing to aide me in surgery." Remus nodded. As he set up the needed potions, Hank led the others to the waiting room. This was his quick chance to study Harry, "He seems fine. Healing sluggish. Keep a close eye upon him." Logan murmured a quiet agreement.

---------------Two hours later---------------------

Hank exited his lab, carefully pulling of the bloody plastic gloves. Seconds later exited a yawning Remus, almost stumbling into the paused doctor. "Remus, get some sleep. You done more than enough during the surgery." The amber-eyed wizard nodded, allowing Betsy to support him on one side and Bobby on the other. Hank knew everyone was waiting for the news. "He survived." They cheered, "It was close but without Remus' help it couldn't have been done. Right now, Warren is sleeping. Remus believes he should wake sometime tomorrow." He turned to Logan, "Can you bring in Harry? I wished to examine him while Warren is sleeping."

Logan unwillingly lay his mate's unconscious body upon the cold metal of a second examine table. "He hasn't woken yet."

Hank carefully examined the young man, noticing that Logan must have washed the dried blood from Harry's skin. There were faint marks still healing. Some were slowly bleeding, almost scabbing over. Resting his stethoscope over the rising and falling chest, Hank listened to the boy's lungs and thumping heart, "He's good. Lungs are clear and unmarked. His heart regular." Gentle fingers pressed over the visible flesh. "So far, good. I need him undressed and in a gown."

Logan watched as Hank moved away, re-checking a sleeping Warren while he undressed his mate. He appreciated the moment of privacy. He ran questing fingers over the silken furry skin. Blue eyes sparkled as he imagined that fur rubbing against his skin. _Interesting texture._ "He's dressed, Blue." He really needed to keep his fantasies to his room, no need to give his fellow sense enhanced friend whiffs of pheromones and arousal.

Hank returned with a knowing smile. He knew Logan wouldn't resist touching the young man. The boy's skin was very soft, almost like silk. With this in mind, Hank was gentle and careful to keep his own touch impersonal. "Seems to be healing well, slowly but well. He still has cuts and bruises. I'd suggest plenty rest, fluids, and limited activity until he fully heals as well as regain his energy. I need to take samples of his blood. I want to compare his blood with others, especially yours. With his similarities to Remy, there is possibilities that we can use their blood upon each other."

Logan felt his mate's body stiffening, almost as if he had heard what Hank was explaining, "Uh, Blue?"

"I felt it. Seems our new friend has suffered similar experiences as Remy." Keeping his tone soft and friendly, Hank tried explaining to the unconscious wizard, "Remy has had...bad experiences with labs and taking of his blood. His blood and genes are unique in nature. He can't accept transfusions from others, any one else could be fatal to his system. If you two are similar, I might be able to use you both as matches for each other in emergencies. Otherwise I ask for a monthly visit to donate a pint of blood for storage for worst case scenarios."

They held their breaths, waiting for Harry's body to relax. Slowly the stiff body began to loosen its tight muscles, fluidly dropping back in to a calm state of undisturbed sleep. "I'd hurry, Blue." Hank swiftly but gently filled four tiny vials of Harry's blood before waving them away. It was enough to begin his comparisons. "Come on, Darlin'. Time for bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I want the boy here. I don't care how he is captured as long as he is relatively unharmed. Understood, Creed?"

The large blonde feral snarled at the hissing question, not taking the bait, "The others?"

"I have no need for them. I don't want them to interfere just yet. But I would like to acquire my boy, Gambit. He's mine."

"Runt's gonna follow. Been real close ta Gumbo, even this new boy. Ain't gonna be easy." But Creed didn't care much about kidnapping when dealing with Wolverine. He enjoyed their little sparring matches.

Sinister's temper flared as he faced his employees, "I don't care! Capture them all if you have to! I want Gambit and that boy here! Understood?"

"What about the wolf?" Creed remembered the smell of a wolf accompanying the new boy. Didn't like it much but did make sense with him being a giant cat.

"He isn't very strong. Not as powerful as the boy but might have great potential in the future. Let him live without permanent damage"

Creed snorted as he turned away, "Sure, Boss." He wanted to maim, to destroy. It was in his nature, especially since he was a hired mercenary to the highest bidder. _Wonder if the pretty boy tastes like the punk._

"Creed." Red eyes watched as the large blonde froze, growling lightly. "When they arrive, no permanent damage. I mean it. I don't want them bothered." Smirking, Sinister tossed out an idea that ensured Creed's loyalty, "I want them in decent condition for samples. I don't want the others to be _playing_ with them. Keep an eye over them while they are here."

"Not a problem." Creed was giddy with lust, imagining the feel of reacquainting with Gambit and tasting the flesh of the new boy. He remembered the taste of Gambit, much like his attitude, spicy with a hint of fire. The new meat had a scent of innocence, almost like sweet fruits mixed with a hint of smoky cedar. _Wonder if his body's as innocence as his scent. _As he had fought Wolverine, he had spied that lithe body twisting to avoid most of Harpoon's attacks. _And a feral on top of it._ The boy's body had slowly healed some of the minor cuts and bruises. _Bet I could go for days with that body._ He bet he could rip in to virginal flesh before his healing factor became sluggish. _Wonder if he'll scream as pretty as Gambit._

Creed blinked as he stumbled. _Damn!_ He had to watch his thoughts until their targets had been acquired. Neither boy was around to work off his lustful hunger. Nor the Runt to work off his anger and sexual frustration. He inhaled deeply to keep control, _Soon, boy. Soon I'll be testing that sweet flesh of yours._ His soft chuckles bounced through an empty hallway. Oh, how he couldn't wait. Licking his lips in anticipation, Creed sauntered out to the exercise room to find Scalphunter to discuss the new mission. _Soon._

-----------------------Sinister's Private Lab-----------------------

Sinister sighed with anticipation, "Soon, my dear thief, soon you will return where you belong." He studied the DNA sequences of one whom he considered the three most powerful mutants. He enjoyed combining the sequences of Summers and Grey. They had unexpected results that revealed exciting research. The only problem was making sure he could keep his results nearby. He had already lost two of his possible tools, Madelyn Prior had gone insane before her death and he lost Summers' child by her. _Ah, but they can be recreated._

But the one that interested him the most was Gambit's. The Cajun's unique DNA caused explosive results and failed experiments. Very rarely had Sinister gained success, sometimes even that didn't pan out in the end. Gambit's sequence seemed quite impossible to survive but he enjoyed knowing the fruits of one's work. It was possible the boy's parents weren't actually living beings. His DNA reminded him of one Marauder, Vertigo.

Vertigo had been engineered by the military before she escaped. Unlike her though, Gambit's DNA suggested the possibilities of animal. He had been studying and researching DNA's of various mutants alike. Not one had he found even remotely like DNA unless engineered by scientists or military as a means of control. But if Gambit was engineered with animal, then it could explain his agility, grace, and adaptation similar to felines. _Yes, my boy, you must be someone's lovely work. I will discover who your 'parents' are though._ He knew Gambit's curiosity buried beneath his swagger. The boy desired to know who he was and why he was abandoned at a hospital. Sinister believed that curiosity would be the thief's downfall and eventual permanent return to him.

----------------------X-Mansion--------------------------

"Harry?"

Emerald eyes peered through leafy foliage to an amused Remus, "He's in town with his surrogate daughter."

Remus heaved himself to a branch close to his Godson, eyeing his Cub. Logan seemed perfect for Harry. With Remus' help, they kept Harry in a sleeping coma until he had fully healed. Amber eyes shimmered with joy that his Cub was healthy, no longer feeling fatigued or weak and hiding behind a facade. "You still challenging him, Cub?"

"Yes. He had the advantage the first time. The second time we will both be on even ground. Him at full strength and I at full strength."

"And if he still wins?" Remus knew how his Cub desired his freedom, especially when dealing with his life. He worried that another loss at control could cause his Cub to hate life.

"Then he wins. If he is stronger, he will win, despite my advantage of using magic with my strength." Harry turned away, staring out at nothing, voice soft, "And I won't be in constant control."

Remus understood. Harry wouldn't hate life nor regret losing. He would fight with everything in him, to the last drop of his energy and then some. Harry wouldn't give up easily but would enjoy being dominated. All his life Harry had kept up a facade around others, which expected him to be in control all the time. Some times Remus wondered if Harry liked being in control of his life, now he knew. Harry would still be in control of his life but when he wished someone else to care for him, he could lean upon his mate. "I give you luck in your fight to come." He placed a hand upon the trembling shoulder, "They would be proud and happy for you. I won't lie, Sirius and James might balk at first but once they saw you happy, they would avenge anyone trying to hurt you or your mate."

Harry was silent at first, struggling with emotions that came everything his parents and Sirius were mentioned. "Remus?" He barely glanced back at his Guardian, "Do you ever miss home?"

Sorrowful amber eyes closed, fighting back the wave of emotions at the mention of home. "I miss them. I always will but I'm willing to move on. I refused to stay if it put you in danger. I know if they could, Severus and Minerva would have done the same."

"And they make it so easy to forget."

Remus felt a small smile trying to stretch. He knew what Harry meant. He too wanted to believe in their new allies. Then again, he always was a easily forgiving person. But for Harry it was harder, every time he turned someone he knew betrayed him. "They do. I was always a forgiving person. I've always wanted someone to like me despite what I was. And it's hard when you want someone to depend on, to trust."

Harry smiled as he curled around the tree to press closer towards his Guardian, "I'm afraid for myself."

Remus didn't like the defeated tone. He had only heard it a few times before. Nothing good would come of it, even if the end overrode its beginning. "Harry, look at me."

Harry refused, staring out at nothing as his body opened his senses to the whispering of the magic around him. It was a tune only he could hear, a tune only true wielders could hear. "I'm afraid, Remus. Something's coming."

"Cub? Please, you're starting to worry me again." Whenever Harry began listening to the music of magic around him, it never meant anything good if he was afraid.

"Something wicked is coming." He finally turned to face his Guardian, "Promise me, Remus, that you will be safe."

Holding onto a branch with one hand, Remus wrapped the other around the trembling shoulders. "I will do anything to protect you."

"I know. But I'm afraid. It's coming this way. I will fight to remain free."

"Let me warn them. They want to help us. I won't lose you, Cub."

Harry followed Remus to the ground, digging into the warm body once they touched ground. He was desperate to block out the eerie vibes singing around him. _She _didn't seem to like it either. Something painful was coming but she couldn't explain what. All Harry knew was it dealt with him and his new allies were about to get their first crash course in loyalty. _Please, Mother, let me survive this._

Yes, he loved his mother and father, even had others trying to take their place. Sirius and Remus had fulfilled the roles of being a fatherly guardian but he had yet to find someone as a mother. Molly lost that chance when she betrayed him. Then again, he would hear the soft crooning of magic easing his troubles. Mother Nature. Remus figured it could be Lily Harry heard through nature's magic, after all James was probably working through Sirius and Remus to closely care for his child. That was what Harry wanted to believe, it made him feel closer to his deceased parents, knowing they still watched over him.

---------------In Town Shopping-----------------

Creed snickered as he watched from the rooftops. Sinister allowed him his fun. What better way to try breaking the X-men but to force them to watch the disappearance of two members. And Creed would get the chance to hurt Wolverine by taking away his new toy. _Come on, Runt. Lead us home. What better way ta play then knowin' yer led us right ta the pretty boys._

He glanced around as his favorite rival played chauffeur. Hiding among the humans, waiting for the signal, was the Marauders. They had followed Creed's lead, trailing after Wolverine as he shopped with a young teenager. All eyes watched as the stocky mutant piled down his jeep with shopping bags. At his side was a bouncing female, eager to head home.

Creed smirked as the jeep started up and pulled away. _That's it, Runt. Lead us there._ Glancing down, he watched as the Marauders nod before stealthily following the jeep. Creed leapt rooftop to rooftop, keeping far enough behind to not be noticed but close enough to see the jeep. _We're coming, pretty boys._

---------------Mansion Grounds------------------

"Logan's returned, Harry." Remus was concerned, as were the others. Harry had grown restless and paranoid with each growing minute. All sensors and cameras were on high alert since Remus explained that Harry has the ability to know when danger was coming. He had told them that Harry was a precognitive but was able to hear the magic around him more than see the future. It was what Harry used to know if danger was around, sometimes it didn't always tell but when it did he had learned to listen. The problem was neither could tell what danger was coming or why. And Harry's restlessness had bled over to a very nervous thief.

The X-men knew Remy had a mysterious past and his nervous pacing, constant smoking only proved their theory that he might have an idea on who was coming but they couldn't get him to speak. Every time a telepath tried easing through his shields or someone asked question Remy would charge an item to explode before absorbing the charge back. Then finally turned around and storming off.

Harry had gone for high grounds, sitting on the roof and staring at the forest. Remus had joined him after learning of Logan's return to the mansion. He rocked his Cub, "Harry?"

"I heard you, Moony." He turned at the sound of footsteps to see a smoking Cajun sauntering their way. Harry could see the tension in his body. Remus nodded to Remy before easing away. The two nervous males watched as the werewolf slipped over the roof's edge to a windowsill. Harry knew Remus was going to watch for Logan as the other X-men kept a close eye on the grounds. "They don't stand a chance, do they?"

Remy curled into the warm body next to him, flipping his charged cigarette butt into the slowly dimming sky. "Non. But dey goin' ta try."

Harry rested his head upon the offered shoulder, "And we?"

"We pray." Both men knew someone was on their way. It was as if they could feel them coming, coming for them.

They curled tighter together as they watched the sun slowly sinking over the forest, hearing the rumbling of Logan's jeep. "Sheik wants to fight but knows we'll lose still."

"Den we fight."

"They're here." The two nervous males carefully edged their way off the roof before dropping to the ground. They were worried, fearful of what was coming. Alarms flared alive just after Logan and Jubilee exited the jeep. They rushed to see if they could help.

Cyclops led his team into battle. Vertigo was the first to strike, flinging out her arms as dizzy waves exploded, "Feel the power of Vertigo!"

Remus stumbled towards his Cub, "**Run!**" Amber eyes watched as Harry snagged the sleeve of Remy's trenchcoat. They raced for the forest, knowing they could lose the Marauders there, not knowing another was waiting for that opportunity. They had thought they would be safe there. Until they heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, lookie here." Both men froze as Sabertooth stepped out from the trees. "Hello, pretty boys."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please read first before immediately scrolling down!...For the couple people who weren't comfortable or didn't like slash but were hanging on until then, Fair Warning: the next couple chapters will have some slash pairings!...Second: anyone not comfortable with mild to littlescenes of rape/non-con, Fair Warning: i'd suggest skipping over most of this chapter and possibly the next one!**

**Ihave given fair warning in case no one has read through the intro in chapter 1...Otherwise, onwards to the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Unhappy howls poured from the forest. Wolverine's head jerked in that direction. With a deafening roar, Wolverine tore off for the forest. As he got closer he could smell the scents of his mate and Gambit. Snarling, he raced inside without a care, hoping to be in time to save his mate. As he rushed in, Harry and Remy were trying to hold off a feral Sabertooth and Sinister.

Sinister had surprised them by appearing from behind, able to lock a collar around Gambit's neck before he recovered from the shock of seeing him. Harry had thrown a couple strikes at his armoured skin when Creed slammed into the boy, knocking Harry to the ground and the breath from his lungs. As Harry had fallen, Sinister used the distraction to plunge a syringe into Gambit's neck. "Bring him, now!"

Creed twisted above the writhing form as one hand was freed, slashing for his face. He used his other hand to force the boy's head back to plunge a second syringe into the vulnerable and exposed flesh. He rode out the bucking body until the boy went limp. He rose to his feet, dragging the boy up by his hands, dangling him in the air. Pulling the body into his arms, he headed for tesseract Sinister had opened.

"Creed," the rumble alerted Sabertooth of Wolverine's arrival.

He laughed at the panting feral, "Welcome, Runt." He pulled the boy closer, roughly licking the soft furred cheek, "Pretty, ain't he? Even tastes good."

Wolverine snarled, diving forward with claws gleaming but failed to recapture his mate as Creed jumped into the closing tesseract, "**No!**"

"**Wolverine!"** The exhausted X-men were trailing their way through the forest, looking for their lost members.

Logan forced his beast back, taking control. He couldn't lose it, not with his mate gone. Cyclops was the first person to reach him, "Sinister has Harry and Remy."

Remus snarled, hearing Moony's anger vibrating through his head, "Where did he take my Cub?"

Cyclops lay a comforting hand on the werewolf's shoulder, "We will find them. All we need to do is several scans of known bases and try contacting Gambit through Cerebro."

-----------------------Holding Cells-----------------------

Soft, pained groans pierced the slumbering feral's sleep. Creed shifted as he slowly rose to wakefulness. He was watching the two cells as Sinister examined the blood samples he had acquired after binding the two mutants into their cells. The samples would keep Sinister busy for awhile, leaving Creed to play. _Play time._ He rose to his feet, shuffling over to the waking Cajun.

Remy shifted, red on black eyes bleary from the drugged sleep. His body felt heavy until his system flushed out the drugs. Raising an arm, he noticed the heavy chains connecting his wrists and ankles to the floor. He had enough slack to move from lying to a sitting position. "Mornin', punk." He froze at the voice, blinking rapidly to clear away his sleep. _Non!_ But his eyes weren't lying as Creed lumbered closer.

"Creed."

"Ah, now, Gumbo. Forget yer manners, punk?"

Remy sneered at the large blonde, "M. Chat."

Creed chuckled, running a clawed hand over the soft hair, ignoring the boy's flinch. Eyes gleamed at the sight of the Genosha collar around his throat. He knew Gambit was still groggy from the specially made drug. Sinister had created a drug just for Gambit's unique DNA. It would keep him groggy and unbalance for a couple hours. "Already collared, boy. What about the claiming marks?"

Gambit struggled against his bonds as Creed tore off his shirt. The same clawed hand petting his head trailed over the silvery scars over his abdomen. He whimpered, trying to move away. "Stop."

"Now ain't that a sight. Claimed and collared. Belong ta me, boy."

"Gambit not yours!"

Creed raised a hand to correct his toy when a soft sound stopped him. A soft moan drifted into the Cajun's cell. His new toy had finally awoken. He smirked as Gambit's eyes widened, "Dontcha worry, boy. I'll be claimin' ya again real soon. After playin' wit' my new toy."

"**Non! Leave him be!**" Remy struggled harder, energy failing as he felt weaker, exhausted just from his struggle.

In his own cell, Harry groaned as he drifted from a dreamless sleep, feeling something icy running through his veins. Someone drugged him and it still hadn't flushed out. _Guess that means there is a drug out there that is slightly stronger than magic. But sooner or later it will also be flushed from my system._ As he moved something clanged against the cold metal floor. Emerald eyes glanced down to see chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles. "Wha?"

"Rise an' shine, boy!"

Emerald eyes flew upwards to see a smirking Creed standing just outside the shimmering wall. _A field!_ He was trapped in a cell with three steel walls and a doorway made of an electrified field. A clawed hand pressed against something to the left. The field hummed as Creed stepped through, "I'm not your boy."

"After tonight ya will be." Harry jerked away as the large man stalked forward. Sheik snarled in fury as he struggled against the drug and the collar around his human's neck. The collar was keeping him from performing his magic and the drug from gathering the strength to override the collar. "Oh, a spitfire. Runt sure knew how to pick 'em. Bet yer innocent in body, huh? Runt ain't got that far, has he?"

"You'll never have me."

Creed snickered, "I like 'em fiesty. Jus' ask Gumbo." Emerald eyes flared with anger.

"Creed." Both men faced a clam Sinister outside the field. One hand held two syringes, "I need a second sample and another dose of the drug. Seems he has much in common with Gambit but his blood has been able to break free of the drug within the past two hours. This is a stronger dose, keep him compliant for a few more hours."

Sinister watched as Creed dove onto the struggling boy. The blonde feral caught the empty syringe tossed his way as Harry viciously fought back. Red eyes glittered at the power and strength the boy had even drugged and collared. He could see the power leaking from emerald eyes. He would have to strengthen the Genoshan collars if he ever planned on keeping the boy.

Creed growled contently as the boy beneath him bucked and snarled as each needle pierced his skin. "Warn me when his powers begin to pick up. We will need to keep him unconscious until I can strengthen his bonds."

"No problem, Boss." Creed ignored his Boss' exit, focusing his hungry leer upon the limp, exhausted form beneath his. He forcibly ripped through the clothing hiding the lithe body, laughing at the futile attempt of escape. He openly leered at the expansion of golden fur.

"Get off!" Harry tried to twist and buck but his body felt tired, weak with a second dose of drugs. His bound magic was working overtime trying to free itself and flush his system.

Rough hands roamed over his body, hot breath against his neck, "All cat, boy?" Creed rubbed his face into the soft throat, "Soft and silky." Eager, sharp canines flashed before he sank them into a bare shoulder. His victim let out a painful howl. "Jus' as I thought. Sweet and smoky." He rubbed against the soft body, claws gripping in piercing holds against the struggling hips. He ignored the cries and pleas as he pressed closer. He knew Wolverine would go insane at the smell of another feral encased on the boy's skin.

He allowed the pleas to wash over his as he held the boy down with a single hand against the golden chest. The other hand tore at his own clothing, freeing his needing body. He settled between spread legs, forcing them further apart to accept his body. Hazel eyes sparked with hunger and bloodlust as he yanked the wriggling hips up against him.

Harry cried out in pain as blood swelled and dripped from his wounds. Sheik fought against his bonds, trying to aid his human against the blonde mutant. "Stop."

Creed's pink tongue turned dark red with the boy's blood as he licked the wound against the soft shoulder. "Taste very good, boy." He yanked to boy's lower body higher, pressing closer between spread legs, "Now fer th' rest of ya."

Harry shrieked in fiery pain as clawed fingers shoved inside his body, twisting cruelly and ripping the sensitive membrane. Blood dripped from his opening as the fingers yanked out, sending another flash of hot pain through his lower body. His cries deepened when something larger and thicker than fingers rammed into him, forcing his body to accept the intrusion, using his own blood as lubricant. "Yer are innocent, boy. Sweet, hot, and glove tight."

Creed's mocking laughter melded with the boy's crying pleas. He thrust harder and faster, claws digging into the already bruised flesh of golden hips. The boy tried bucking against him in hopes of tossing him off but at the moment being drugged weakened his strength, leaving Creed to be the stronger one. And he enjoyed feeling that body clenching around his member, edging him closer to the edge of pleasure.

In his cell, Remy LeBeau had done something he hadn't in years, not since Jean-Luc LeBeau had taken him off the streets. He had cried and silently prayed for help. Tears flowed freely as he tried tuning out Harry's pained cries. He knew what the boy was going through. Creed had forced himself onto Gambit years before. It wasn't something one forgot, the white-hot pain, the scent of thick blood, the aching muscles and bruises. He looked up, peering out his cell, glad he couldn't see the scene of Harry's rape, "Sorry."

His soft, sorrowful whisper refused to carry over the sounds of pained cries, vicious struggles, and Creed's moans of pleasure. Soon he would be suffering the same fate, except he never fought back. He had suffered worse when fighting back, conditioning himself not to fight. He'd rather suffer the humiliation instead of the fiery pain. And Creed wasn't as rough on a body if it didn't struggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read again...This is the last chapter with mild to verylittle scenes of rape...but for most who have been asking for Logan, some advice: you may skip the section Gambit's Cell to Aboard the Blackbird...then at the very end of the chapter, skip over the first paragraph after the break (Gambit's Cell) to read the rest of the rescue**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Creed smirked down at the almost lifeless body beneath him. Blood pooled around his partially unconscious bedmate. He eagerly lapped at one bite upon the left shoulder, nipping when the blood seemed to slow. He shifted positions just to hear the pained mewls and practically limp struggle. "Such a good pet. Might jus' keep ya. Runt'll never miss ya." He tore from the mewling body, eliciting a soft shriek and shudder of pain. Smirking at the boy, Creed leaned down for one last lick against the bloody neck, "Gotta go, pet. Got a nice Cajun waitin' ta play."

Harry said nothing, swimming in the rising darkness. His body burned with pain. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to feel his mate rubbing against him, biting him, claiming him. Sheik howled within, fighting against his bonds. His human was giving up as Harry drifted further in to dark waters. Sheik refused to let his human's torture go unpunished.

Knowing his struggles were futile, Sheik turned to the magic singing around his human. Usually when a Predator Hybrid merged with a human, they could understand everything about and with their human. But Sheik had been given his own reign since bonding with Harry. His human didn't like having to control his life any more than people controlling his human's life.

Concentrating he reached out for the magic, hoping against hope that she would answer him. He remembered that his human called her Mother. _I won't let him suffer._

----------------------------Gambit's Cell---------------------------------

"Well, well, a devil can cry." Teary red on black eyes jerked up to see Creed entering his cell. Remy struggled with his bonds, wishing they weren't hindering his mutant ability. Unlike Harry, Remy knew he couldn't heal from any injury quickly without medical help. "Lets see if ya taste the same, punk."

Remy struggled harder, knowing it wouldn't matter. Whenever Creed wanted something, he got it. Creed stalked forward, forcing his new prey to scoot back as far as his bonds would allow him. The blonde feral curled his large frame over the smaller man. Remy trembled as he eyed the flexing claws near his clothed waist. He whimpered as Creed leaned closer, sniffing his neck.

Creed smirked, flashing his fangs at the sight of a trembling Cajun. Those burning eyes closed with knowledge of the upcoming action. He had already satisfied his need for blood with a struggling kitten. Now he would simply enjoy the simple pleasures of a very talented thief reeking of fear and sex. Tiny whimpers spilled from the lovely throat as he carefully nipped the edges of the angular chin. He trailed his hands down the bare throat and clothed hips.

Remy jerked instinctively, trying to keep sane as Creed's claws brushed over his zipper. **_Gambit?_** He shuddered with fear as one hand painfully gripped his left leg as the other shredded his last vestige of clothing. He was partially glad that his shields had weakened by Sinister's telepathic attacks to easily inject him with an aspirin based drug. Also glad that his shudder of fear hid his surprise when a faint telepathic voice gently flitted through his mind. **_Gambit, are you alright? Your mind's partially open._**

**_Y' be comin', cher?_ **He whimpered in pain as he shifted his lower body when two fingers forced their way inside his body.

_**Remy? Is someone there? I'm getting a faint echo**._ He refused to answer, using what strength he had to keep Creed's mind from brushing his. He could feel Jean's frustration, even with weak shields Remy could still give a telepath difficult times.

"Open up, Cajun." Creed settled between willingly spread legs, knowing the Cajun wouldn't fight even if his body instinctively tried to escape. He could feel the boy freezing up, "Wouldn't do that, boy." He yanked the long legs around his hips, clawed fingers digging in to soft flesh, spreading the boy open. He inhaled deeply the tangy fear mixed with pheromones of sex. "Scream pretty, boy." With those words, he thrust in to a tight channel, forcing a scream of pain to fly freely from the boy's throat as his body arched in an attempt to escape.

**_Remy! What's wrong? Remy!_**

-----------------------------Aboard the Blackbird------------------------------

Jean shrieked as her mind was overwhelmed with pain and fear. She fell to her knees, sliding out her seat to the floor, clutching her head tightly as she tried to close of the wave. "**Jean!"** Scott stumbled to her side, leaving the Blackbird to be flown by Storm. "What happened?"

Tears fell from green eyes as she looked up into red goggles, feeling her lover's mind trickling into hers, "It's Remy. He's in pain. His shields are weak, some crashed. It's the only reason as to how I could finally grab a hold of his astral mind. Someone was there but I couldn't tell who, he was able to block them out."

Storm worried for her adopted brother, "We're nearing the destination of Sinister's new base, Jean." It had taken a few hours and Professor Xavier's every mental strength to search for life in all of Sinister's known bases without alerting them of his mental presence.

"Jean, did you find Harry?"

The sobbing redhead flinched at Scott's direct question. She tried breaking from his solid grip, begging, "Please." Her head hurt. She felt lost in a sea of emotions that weren't even hers, blurry images of something happening but no proof as to what.

"Jeannie." Logan growled at her sobbing, Wolverine leering from his eyes.

"**I can't! I can't feel him! Nothing! He isn't there!" **He wasn't. She had tried to find him, nothing was there. Even with him captured his shields were still strong. "I can't even find his beast." That got everyone's attention. Over the past couple days, Remus had willingly, with his Cub's permission, taught the telepaths what to look for when searching for Harry and himself. They had been taught extremely well to hide their minds. Remus had willingly allowed the telepaths into his mind to forge a soft link, although Moony hadn't been too sure until he realized it wasn't to control him, only to contact him if something went wrong.

Harry on the other hand hadn't forged a link yet. Remus' link was a faint humming only recognizable to the ones who forged it. It was a trade secret Harry and Remus practiced, only willing to share should Harry feel he could trust them with his life without the possibility of betrayal. But if they needed to at least gain the boy's attention, the telepaths only had to appeal to the shadows entwined with faint emerald that glittered when contacted. Only problem was finding the shadows that didn't always want to be found. "I only got an impression of sorrow from Remy about Harry."

Blue eyes bleeding into gold turned away, staring at nothing as he tried to calm the beast within. The Wolverine was restless with anger and worry. Their mate was in trouble and there wasn't anything they could do yet, _Where are ya, darlin'?_

-----------------------------Harry's Cell------------------------------

Sheik sighed in relief as a cooing lullaby filtered through his body, encasing healing warmth about his sleeping human. He hadn't expected her to answer and she knew this. She wordlessly soothed his fears, comforting him with her heated embrace. She would always come to her child in need, even the creature of her shadows. Her child was the perfect balance of her life. It was why she chose him as a wielder, a balance of serene peace and vicious destruction.

Energy flowed through his body, easily destroying the invading drugs. His power, boosted by her aide, overflowed the bonds' ability to block mutant powers. His sore and abused body slowly knitted itself together, gathering speed in healing as more energy poured in his veins and magical core. Silver eyes closed as he searched for his floating human, finding a sleepy Harry weak among the warm embrace of Mother.

**/Sheik/**

**/You are in pain, Harry. Mother has come to our aid./**

**/Who's in so much pain? Our Angel was healed./ **

**/He is well, yes, but it isn't our Angel. It's our Thief./ **

**/Remy/**

**/The Blonde Cat went for him after he left you alone./ **

**/Our Mate? Where is our Mate/ **

Sheik could feel the overwhelming need for their mate. He knew there was a second meaning to his human's question, willing to set it straight. **/Our Mate will be coming for us. The Blonde Cat isn't he. We battled our Mate already, submitting to his needs and desire to claim us as he submitted to us. He isn't the Blonde Cat but the Feral Wolf./**

**/Want him. Need him. But must help Remy./ **Harry drifted, sleep rising with heavy need. As much as he wanted to search for Logan, he needed to rest. He still hurt. Mother crooned to him softly, begging her child to rest. Sheik silently promised to avenge their pride member. Giving up control, Harry slipped into a healing coma as Sheik raised his head, sniffing for clues to lead him to his Thief.

-----------------------Arriving to Sinister's Lair-----------------------------

"We're here!" Cyclops helped Storm ease the invisible Blackbird to the ground below. He turned to face his team seconds later, "Storm, I want you and Beast to remain here, prepping the medical bay. If Jean is right then we possibly have two injured teammates. I will also require you to aide our escape should the Marauders follow us out." Storm regally tipped her head before following the bounding blue doctor to the medical bay. "Iceman, Angel, and Psylocke, I'm counting on you to keep the Marauders busy."

Three members called nodded, ready and willing for a fight. Next to them stood a collected blonde female, "Emma will lead you as she has brought her team to aid us." Behind Emma Frost were the smiling members of Generation X. They had always wanted to run a mission along side their parent team. But their Headmaster and Headmistress kept them separate, trying to boost their confidence and strength as well as to tighten their control over their powers. This was their first mission with the X-men and each knew how critical it was. They were about to enter battle to save two injured teammates from Sinister. The X-men were depending on them to follow through without mishaps.

Cyclops turned to the last three members chosen for retrieval. As much as he hated it, Wolverine had to come along. He would be the only one to possibly find and control Harry if the boy went feral. Rogue and Phoenix were the original companions. Rogue could handle Sabertooth while Phoenix aided Gambit and Harry. Cyclops was the only one that could cause devastating pain to Sinister if he was around. "Rogue, Phoenix, Wolverine, and I will search and retrieve Gambit and Harry. Keep your coms open if possible. Professor Xavier will be checking in with Storm and Beast as well as watching the perimeter with Remus and Banshee." Glancing around his team, "Everyone ready?" All frantic nods and tensed muscles tossed them into action, "**Go!**"

Storm slammed a hand against the release valve, opening the hatch doors. She flew out first, eyes flaring white as her powers activated. Within seconds, a raging windstorm battered across the field. Tornadoes whipped in frenzies as the X-men tore down the ramp, rushing for the lone base. White eyes watched from above, "Good luck, my friends. May the Goddess guide and protect you. Bring back my brother safely."

----------------------Gambit's Cell--------------------------

Creed snarled as his body neared his third release of the day. Beneath him lay a warm and willing body, arching in to his every thrust and demand. Smirking, he gave a last ramming thrust before ripping free. Remy screamed out in pain as he felt the invader leaving his body, tearing the sensitive skin further. Sticky warmth splattered against his thighs and legs. He sobbed as Creed rubbed his body against his, healing factor quickly reviving.

A strange growl filled the cell as Creed felt his body lift up and fly into the nearest wall. Twisting around he eyed the crouched kitten. The boy's body had obviously healed, naked and coated with dry blood. "Want another round, boy?" Oh, he was willing to play.

The Hybrid snarled as Sheik gave over to his natural instincts. Anger flooded his system, roaring through his bloodstream as the adrenaline rose in high pitches. He was eager to play all right. It was his turn to inflict massive pain and shed rivers of blood. He flashed his own sharp canines, slick with red saliva. Nails grew into lengthy claws as the fingers curled inwards, body tensed, tail swishing in aggravation. There were no words, only hisses and snarls. Body swayed over planted feet, silver eyes locked onto gleaming hazel. Then two feline ferals dove for each other, claws tearing and ripping once they caught purchase.

Neither noticed the hunched form of Remy trying to avoid them. He cringed every time a foot or some other body part brushed against him. He twisted against his bonds, forcing his sticky trenchcoat, surprisingly still intact, around his body as a soft voice murmured against his shields, **_We're coming, Remy. Hold on._** He whimpered in pain with every movement as he tried finding his own purchase for freedom.

A familiar voice called out, "**Creed!**" Sinister rushed into the holding room in time to see two ferals viciously slashing each other's rapidly healing skin. His alarms had alerted him to the arrival of the X-men. The Marauders had quickly gone to distract them but four members were on their way to find Gambit. He had gone to find out why Sabertooth hadn't met the four wandering X-men, discovering the blonde feral locked in battle with the new mutant feral inside Gambit's cell.

Before he could say another word, a streaming red light slammed into his side. An echoing cry escaped his lips as his body desperately tried to rejuvenate the melted armor. Cyclops immediately battered his body with several more optical lasers. Unwilling to stay behind, Sinister fled the room to escape their clutches. The Marauders were easy to clone and Sabertooth can find his own way out. His life and work were more important.

Cyclops allowed the geneticist to flee, worried about the scene before him. Gambit was huddled against the metal floor, chains holding him down, while two ferals were eagerly spilling the other's blood, "Phoenix!"

Wolverine snarled at the sight of Sabertooth fighting his mate. Uncaring to what the alpha leader was shouting, he dove into the cell, slamming six metal claws into the abdomen of Sabertooth. The blonde's blood flowed freely as the man's claws tried slicing against Wolverine's face. **"Rogue! Get Harry out of here!"**

The Southern belle turned mutant rushed forward, wrapping strong arms around the struggling wizard. Lifting off the floor, she twisted around while trying to keep a solid grip upon a snarling kitten. She may have been invulnerable but Harry's magic was also doing its damage. Silently she thanked whoever was protecting her mind from his assault as she flew at supersonic speed to the Blackbird, screaming over the com badge that she had Harry.

Phoenix hurried to Remy's side, telekinetically ripping off his chains and collar. "Gambit?" The Cajun moaned beneath her light touch. "Cyclops, what about Wolverine?" She couldn't leave her lover to deal with two ferals. He wasn't strong enough to face both Wolverine and Sabertooth. But first, she had to get Remy out of the cell. She could only hope that Rogue would return to aid them. It was always difficult to separate Wolverine from Sabertooth when they went feral.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay, i've been meaning to update for three days but i kept having a bit of trouble getting this chapter uploaded until now (decided to give a couple days before trying again)...for those of you who skipped earlier chapters: we're good to go now:) but for those of you who might still be with me and still waiting to skip over the slash part (and possibly again if you came back:): you might want to keep an eye out for another warning (it'll be coming in the next couple chapters:)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Remus paced before a bemused Charles, "They will be fine."

"That is not why I worry. It's Harry. He's votile in situations like this."

"Would you like to talk?"

At first Remus remained silent, thinking. He collapsed into a chair while his amber gaze fixed on the oak desk before him. "Will you..."

"Unless you say otherwise. I will always remember this conversation. It's a blessing and a curse when you're a telepath."

Remus nodded, eyes still focused on nothing as Charles sat back to wait. "Harry was a powerful wizard as a child. He lost his parents to murder, sadly enough he can remember it at times. He had a Godfather but Sirius was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. Therefore, Harry was placed into the care of his only relatives, his mother's sister. They also happened to despised magic, despised who Harry was and would become."

"I don't wish to interrupt but this magic? What exactly is it? It reminds me of mutant abilities but with more power and variations." Charles had always been intrigued by their gifts which they called magic.

Remus chuckled. He remembered a conversation with Warren a day after he woke from his injuries. They had spent the day talking about what Harry could do. "Here you have what you call humans and mutants, correct?"

"Of course. The X-gene is what causes the mutations in various people. Sometimes it's weak and others it's powerful. There are various triggers for it, some have developed their gifts at early ages while others suffer for the first time in later years."

"Not us. We have what are called Muggles, Magical, and Non-human. Muggles are your everyday humans. They have the ability to carry the gene and pass it on to their children. Magical beings are different. There are witches, wizards, squibs, and creatures. Our Magical Creatures are the mythical beings of legends, even those that seem to be normal but with an aura of power, such as Vampires."

"Intriguing."

"Magic is intriguing; even hard to explain at times. Basically we are your normal wand waving, cauldron using, broom riding fairy tales. It's rare to see us perform large scales of magic. Many of us can perform without our wands but only simple spells." He paused for a drink, sipping from the steaming teacup handed by Charles, "The most powerful magic is emotion based. Magical children will always have uncontrollable sessions, based on their emotions. The more they feel, the powerful their tricks. Harry told me of one such time. He was scared that his cousin was going to hurt him. His cousin and some friends had been chasing Harry. Harry desired to get away when he hid behind a dumpster. When he opened his eyes to see his cousin standing over him, instead he had ended up on a rooftop far from his cousin. His fear and desire to escape allowed him to perform apparition, much like Nightcrawler's power you've once told me. But apparition is quite tricky and dangerous but a tiny child had pulled it off easily, almost too easily. Then again, Harry was always the exception to magic."

"I remember someone mentioning wielder. What exactly does that imply?"

Remus smiled softly, "Yes. When magical children turn seventeen they go through a change called Inheritance. It is the evolved form of their magic and lives. Those who are Heirs to their family gain access to their full potential and the power, the prestige, of their family line. Harry was the Heir to two lines. His Godfather had made him the Heir to the Black family before he died, which was one of the most powerful families. Harry was also the Heir to the Potter family, the only living Potter. He gained power and prestige from both families. That made him _the_ most influential wizard of our time. Not only that, his magical power tripled in strength. That was when we learned that Harry had become a wielder, a very rare position in the magical world. So rare, that I believe our last wielder had died close to three thousand years before."

"A select few mutants have the chance to evolve to their full potential. We all strive for that chance."

Amber eyes gleamed of the tiny teacup, "Yes. But we were known for our bloodlines, it even started to divide our world. Purebloods had thought they were better than everyone all because their bloodline never strayed. Their blood was purely magical, one magic child always marrying another. The problem was, Purebloods would only marry other Purebloods. Without mixing their magic among Muggles, their blood would produce Squibs. These were magical beings that could barely even perform the simplest spell. Then there were Half-bloods, children with one magical parent and one Muggle parent. They were a step below Purebloods but still considered sociable. It was the Muggleborns that many despised, children of two Muggle parents. As I said, Muggles can carry the gene and pass it on but not able to tap in to it. That was why Purebloods thought them to be a waste of blood. But none of this mattered when Harry received his Inheritance. He had become a wielder, shocking the entire Wizarding world. A wielder was the child of the Mother."

Charles held up a hand, "The Mother?"

A sheepish look crossed Remus' face. He had forgotten they knew nothing about Harry's ability as a wielder or where it came from. "The Mother is Mother Nature. I believe Storm calls her the Goddess. They are essentially the same thing. A mystical being etched into the natural surroundings of the world. You see, Harry calls her Mother for a simple reason. In his life he has had two fathers, his biological father James Potter and his Godfather Sirius Black. But only one mother, Lily Potter. An ex-friend of ours came close to being his adoptive mother but in the end she turned away. Therefore, Mother Nature has become his only mother. His magic is boosted by the natural magic around him. He can't control nature but can urge it to aide him, almost like using it as a battery to re-charge his magical core. It's useful when he's weakened from a long fought battle."

Charles frowned heavily, not quite sure he understood, "Are you saying he is an outlet?"

"No," Remus laughed at the question. "An outlet lets something come through to be used. A wielder is entirely different. They absorb the magic around them, manipulating it to strength his natural magic. Basically it's like Storm using her powers to control winds to fly. She manipulates nature to her whim. To Mother Nature, Harry's like a favored pet. She will always be able to find him. She is what allows Harry to know when danger is coming, but as proven, she can be fickle. It is why she chose Harry. Harry has an old soul but still innocent of the world around despite everything's he's been through. But hurt someone he loves and Harry becomes a destructive weapon bent on revenge, something almost unstoppable. His emotions are fickle at times as well."

_Knock. Knock._ "Enter." Charles allowed Remus to pause in his story telling, absorbing what he had learned within the last half hour. He turned to face a concerned Sean Cassidy. "Sean?"

"Storm's called in over the coms. They've found both men, injured. The Blackbird is on its way but they're having problems. Logan's gone feral as had Harry. It's taking most of them to keep the two men apart. They keep trying to battle each other."

Remus sighed in relief, knowing his Cub had been found. He also knew that Harry decided it was time to try regaining his dominance. He turned to Charles, "Can you link us? I can help. Harry's feral because it's time. If you remember, he had challenged Logan to another fight for dominance." Charles gently reached for the blended link before calling out to his students.

-------------------------Aboard the Blackbird-----------------------------

The team was in trouble. Wolverine had been tranquilized twice while Phoenix, Rogue, and Generation X's Chamber struggled to contain Harry. Beast was watching over Gambit with Emma at his side. **_Jean?_** She jumped, distracted by her mentor's voice, losing her telekinetic grip for a moment. "**Jean!**" Obviously it was long enough for Harry to viciously swipe for her throat but Warren had urged his metal wings in the way.

"Sorry. Charles had called."

Psylocke nodded, "Angel and I will keep an eye upon him with Rogue and Chamber. You find out what Charles wants."

Phoenix nodded, content with Cyclops watching over her as she edged her way near him. Her mental presence escaped to the astral plane. **_Professor, what's going on?_**

Instead of just seeing her mentor, a large wolf man with glittering amber eyes appeared, snarling with saliva covered fangs before he shook his head. Remus gave a chilly smile, trying to appease the nervous female, **_Sorry. Moony's a bit difficult since our Cub's in trouble. Can you tell me what happened?_**

Charles nodded, silently asking the same thing. Jean took a deep breath, carefully preparing her telekinesis in case Remus attacked. **_Both were covered in blood. But it's hard to tell what happened to Harry since his healing factor kicked in. Remy was raped, even bore signs of Creed's claws and bruises. Logan went feral at the sight of Harry fighting Sabertooth. Except for his trenchcoat, Remy was as naked as the other two men. It took me, Scott, and Rogue to escape with Logan and Remy back to the Blackbird._**

**_Had to be the Hybrid._** Remus elaborated at the confusion. **_If Harry suffered a rape and a beating, then he would have fallen to a healing coma allowing Sheik control. And Sheik turned Hybrid, which is the feral part of a Predator Hybrid. It is the murderous creature that was feared the entire Wizarding world. They are protective of their pride first before themselves. If he was battling Sabertooth, then he was avenging Remy. And if he's still feral, then he wants his challenge against Logan._**

**_He almost sliced open my throat when you called! Warren deflected it before it happened!_**

Remus grinned, flashing his teeth and forcing the female to step back in fear, **_Then there's a reason. I bet no one's allowed him to visit Remy. If you remember, anyone trying to take him out of the infirmary before Warren woke up, got zapped by his magic. He needs to see for himself that Remy is not only safe, but well cared for. The second, what happened to Logan?_**

**_He...he's under sedation. We couldn't control them both in feral state._**

**_You took away his mate. Harry was attacked, taken away before he fully avenged his pride member, before he could see Remy safe. Now his mate has been taken away without him feeling safe. Harry was attacked, lost in a healing coma, and his beast feels the need to battle with his mate in hopes of being wanted. Both feel as if their mate won't want them since another feral violated their body._**

**_I don't understand._** She wasn't the only one but Charles was simply here to ground Remus on his first telepathic linking.

**_Sheik is an Alpha. Logan won their first battle when he was defending Warren. But there was an advantage, Harry was unbalanced, weak. Now that he is fully healed, he suffered a setback. Someone drugged him, making them stronger. Sheik is looking for reassurance that Logan still accepts him as a mate. But Harry had been dominated and abused which angers Sheik, who wants to regain his dominance or revel in Logan's._**

**_You expect us to let them fight!_**

**_Jean!_** She flushed at Charles' stern warning. She had forgotten that Remus wasn't used to telepaths when he winced at her telepathic scream.

Remus shrugged off the sheepish look, trying in vain to explain Harry's need to protect Remy as well as Sheik's need for their mate. **_Don't stop for the hangar. Show Sheik Remy, let him see Remy safe and sound. Allow Logan to wake from whatever you've done. Land near the forest, let them escape. It's what Harry will need._**

Charles saw the hesitation on his student's face, **_Jean, listen to Remus. He knows his Godson._**

**_Alright. We will try it his way. _**She pulled out from the astral plane just in time to see Logan shifting as Jubilee readied the tranq gun. "**No**!" Her telekinesis yanked it aside.

"Jean! What are you doing?" Scott ducked the flying gun as he faced Jean.

"Hank, how's Remy?" She ignored Scott and the others for the moment. At the mention of Remy's name Harry had stopped struggling against his captors. They were stunned as silver eyes frantically peered about. Hank eyed Jean closely, "Professor's orders with Remus' advice. Harry will be manageable if he can see Remy. It's the same trick he used while unconscious when Warren was in the infirmary."

Hank nodded, hurrying into the small medical bay to wake the sleeping Cajun, "Time to awaken, my Acadian friend."

"M. Bete?" Remy groggily turned to face a hovering blue beast, "Wha?"

"I'm afraid you need to stand, Remy. You are the prescribed medicine for our feral kitten." Hank aided his young friend to his feet, slowly helping the thief limp into the main body of the plane.

Remy blinked away the insistent sleep as he heard the low rumbling of a feline. He was tired and confused, even sore. If Hank hadn't kept a grip upon him, he would have fallen when Harry pressed against his left side, curling close. Face buried in his neck, Remy slightly flinched as his bruises were jarred but stroked the soft skin. Harry arched into his petting, purring. "Now what?"

Jean softly smiled, "He needed to know you were safe." She turned to watch as Wolverine as he a low snarl rumbled in his chest. He was waking, slowly but surely. "We are to let them go in the forest."

Storm glanced from her seat, "I hope the Professor knows what he's doing."

Eyes watched as Harry's head twisted in search of his mate but not moving from the sleepy petting of Remy. "Remy fine, chere. Y' best see t' Logan." But Harry refused to move, wanting his own opinion that Remy was fine.

Golden eyes opened in rapid blinks. Wolverine could smell his mate, he was close. His healing factor was working overtime to flush his system, every time a limb felt free, he moved it to work out the stiffness. "Storm?"

Said pilot was maneuvering the large plane onto mansion grounds when Jean called for her, "We're almost touching, Jean. I'd suggest we ready the hatch."

Remy eased back against Hank as he steadily pushed Harry into Logan's direction. Silver eyes watched him closely, senses open wide. Their Thief was tired and weak. He smelled of medicines and exhaustion. With one last nuzzle to the pale throat, Harry pulled away to eye his mate. He wanted to fight but there wasn't enough room to maneuver. "Over here, Sheik." The Hybrid turned to see the redhead pointed to the opening door. A feral grin crossed his face as he dove out, twisting in the few inches of air to land on his feet before fleeing for the sanctuary of the woods.

Wolverine roared as his mate disappeared from sight, claws extending to full length. He leapt to his feet as Jean shielded the X-men to make sure Wolverine only had one way out, the doors. Remy laughed tiredly as his two friends disappeared, "Happy hunting, mes amis!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"They've released Harry and Logan in to the woods." Remus nodded absently, thinking upon the history he was willingly about to reveal. It had been years since he had a helpful listener. Lily was his only true female friend, the only true confidante to share things. He loved his best friends but they weren't always serious.

But Lily was different. She was beautiful in more ways then one. She always tried to see the good in everyone, no matter their status. She befriended anyone, lent her help to the needy. Oh, her aide had been used and abused, belittled and scorn. Many would degrade her blood, her knowledge, even herself. But Lily always picked herself up from the dirt, carefully brushing it aside. In calm tones she would apologize. Her tormentors would be stunned. No one could really understand Lily.

Remus had once asked her why. She had stated _'prejudice has always reared its head, no matter the generation. They are not worth my time in a battle of who's right. I'm stronger than that and one day so will they be.' _Not long after that they learned of Lily's vicious streak. Oh, the fiery temper within a woman whose mind had extensive knowledge of hexes. What a scene that would cause.

Remus remembered such a time. He and Lily were discussing Dark Creatures when a shy Hufflepuff was being tormented by a select few Slytherins. The Hufflepuff's older brother had been claimed by a Master Vampire as a Blood Consort. The Ministry of Magic was against all Dark Creatures, even the people who bonded to one. The Hufflepuff's brother had been evicted from his home, fired from his job, and almost exiled from the Magical world. Now these Slytherins were taunting the shy boy.

_/"Looks like the O'Malley family got what they deserved!"_

_"What's the matter, Hufflepuff? Brother had to be sold off as a Dark Creature's whore to feed your family."_

_"That's what your mother gets for marrying below her station. A Pureblood witch turned Muggle-lover with a whore for a son."_

_The Hufflepuff cried out, "Stop it!"_

_They all laughed at his tears, "Maybe your father will sell you next. Knockturn whores always get money for pretty little sluts like you."_

_Lily frowned when they had heard the cruel laughter. "What in the world?"_

_Remus shuddered, hating the fact that the full moon was near, enabling him to hear almost every word. "It's Jason, Lily." He pointed towards the lake._

_Green eyes flashed with anger as she zeroed in on the laughing Slytherins and crying Hufflepuff. Jason O'Malley was always being teased. She immediately rushed to his aide, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_The Slytherins jumped, turning as one as they fought to save face, "Stay out, Mudblood."_

_"I will not, Malfoy. You will leave Jason alone."_

_They jeered at her, sneering, "Looks like the little slut has a girlfriend. What a better pair, a Mudblood and a whore. First his brother, now Evans."_

_Lily's temper exploded as did her want. Not one Slytherin had any choice but to defend themselves, shocked at the knowledge she stored. "I warned you! You will not speak of Allen O'Malley that way! He is the reason your pathetic families still have a job! You thought you could run him out of town. Instead your Ministry was almost destroyed. How interesting you Dark practitioners forgot the oldest, darkest curse. Any Master or Mistress Vampire that has chosen a Blood Consort cannot be denied by the world. Any creature or human chosen to be the Blood Consort cannot be denied. For if the Consort and their Master or Mistress are denied, the Magical world forfeits its most powerful bloodlines."_

_The Slytherins flinched, trembling as they stared up from the hard ground. They had forgotten that, as had their family. Now things had been made worse. A group of students had surrounded them, a few were Hufflepuffs with smug looks. They knew that in time their family would learn, that Allen O'Malley would learn, of what they've done._

_Lily smirked, holding out her hand to Jason, "Come, Jason. I do believe it won't be long before someone finds out. Better yet your brother deserves to know right away." She flicked a narrowed glance back at the slowly rising Slytherins, "Don't ever mess with my friends again."/_

"Remus?" Charles worried about the silent man. His telepathy had picked up strong stray thoughts and pictures.

Amber eyes blinked, "Forgive me. I was remembering."

"I do not mean to intrude but you were broadcasting strong thoughts. Care to talk more?"

"Lily was Harry's mother. She was very knowledgeable. Loved to study, even read books outside our school courses. She had a fiery temper when those she loved were threatened. Everyone feared that part of her because she didn't just have the power to carry her temper through but the extensive knowledge to back it up. She never pitied those who were narrow-minded. She had her beliefs that no one could stray her from. She was strong, collected, and stubborn."

"Sounds like a lovely woman."

"She was, inside and out."

"And his father?"

Remus chuckled, remembering James, "He was her opposite. Oh, don't get me wrong. James was loyal and would stand by his family and friends but he was also reckless, always joking and playing pranks. He lived life to the fullest. Much like Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black."

Charles smiled. To him it sounded as if Harry had a wonderful family, only for it to be torn away. He could understand the need to feel wary around others. Remy had the same attitude. He knew the young thief had a family himself, adopted by a loving man, only to lose them years later to circumstances out of his control. But Charles was curious about the ones that had broken Harry and Remus, making them careful despite a chance at a new life. "What about those around you?"

Remus paused, trying to keep Moony in check. Moony still hated how those people had harmed his Cub, wanting to _hurt_ them. "That's...difficult. We thought we could depend on them through everything. When I was a child, I was bitten by a werewolf. I survived the attack only to become one myself on my first full moon after the attack. In our world such creatures are feared, even hated. A select few were acceptable as long as they were contained and controlled by others."

"Oh my. I'm afraid that we have similar views here. Humans fear mutants, some desperately trying to control them."

Remus nodded, "Muggles weren't allowed to know about magic. We learned the hard way with the Salem Witch Trials. Since then we've kept our worlds separate. But it didn't help with Voldemort decimating families before Harry defeated him." Seeing the confused look, "Voldemort was our villain who had to be destroyed to keep our world safe." He took a deep breath, continuing about their life, "James and Sirius were my first friends to learn I was a werewolf, staying by my side." He refused to name Peter. At one time the man was a friend but later in life continuously betrayed his old friends. "I was around when Harry began his schooling, even taught him when he was thirteen. By the time Harry was seventeen, he was already training for war, having met Voldemort several times."

"War should never include children." But Charles knew better. There was a war going on now between humans and mutants, mutants and mutants. This war was including children in its never-ending fight.

Remus sadly smiled. It was hard to keep children from war, especially when they were innocent. To turn from thoughts of children, he remembered Charles asking about their betraying family and friends. "Harry grew up in a neglectful home with relatives that hated magic. I believe I told you about them earlier," a nod, "His relatives tried everything to stamp out his magic. They even lied about his parents' deaths to keep him unaware. He never learned the truth of who and what he was until he was eleven. But there were times he never wished to know the truth. He always knew where his relatives stood but not our world. Harry learned that the public was quick to blame him for anything out of the ordinary. One year the public called him Dark just because he could talk to and understand snakes. Another year they called him a murderer because a fellow student had been killed by Voldemort in front of him and he had brought the body back for burial. A third year they called him delusional because he had visions of planned attacks through a link to Voldemort. And recently they called him a monster because he was infected by a Predator Hybrid."

"How is he?" Charles worried for the boy's mental health.

"He struggled to survive it all. All he really needs is someone who won't see him as a monster, or a murderer, or delusional. To be honest, staying here among you might be helpful for him. This world seems to be perfect for us. In the magical world Harry was forced to be their savior, to save them all from Voldemort, a man they created by ignoring his needs. After the last battle and when he woke from the Hospital Wing I made plans for us to flee. I know he wouldn't feel safe."

Charles had a feeling there was much Remus had left out but the vague outline gave him an idea of the troubles both men suffered. With that in mind Charels just might be able to work through the issues and gain their trust. He also knew Scott would like a basic guideline for the two men. He scribbled a few things down before handing the sheets over to Remus. "Scott has a file upon everyone in the school. Basic information on public records and the more extensive hidden behind layers of protection for our use."

Remus nodded, "Can I see your pen?" He proceeded to correct and add a few things to his file before starting on his Cub's. "Here. Harry's more extensive but can still go for public. Not much for my file though."

Charles glanced of the sheet bearing Remus' information. **Name**: Remus J. Lupin...**Family**: Parents deceased, only child, Sire-Greyback (Werewolf)...**Education**: 10 years Muggle (human) education...Age 11-17, magical/boarding education (Hogwarts/Boarding School)...Defense Major (by owl magical college degree/by mail)...**Past**: lived with his mother and father in London until death of great-uncle after Boarding School...moved to States by age 18 and back to England after death of parents at 20...bitten by a werewolf at age 7, survived attack and became a werewolf himself...gained a Defense Master degree...held odd jobs until around age 33 (Defense Teacher at Hogwarts for a year-left for personal reasons)...raised adopted Godson after Sirius Black's death...**Personality**: knowledgable...nervous in large crowds (due to werewolf affliction/being only child in small town)...loyal to friends...**Abilities**: trained wizard (can perform magic)...Defense Master (knowledge in various defense tactics as well as in defense against Magical creatures/items)...feral beast (human most of the time until full moons--will turn into a werewolf)...accomplished Occulemens (ability to keep one's mind closed to others.

"Will that suffice for my file?"

"Yes, I'm sure Scott can rearrange some of the information. He'll more likely add his own opinions and observations, even of those around him. He's done that before. It helps him understand his team better. The private files will store his opinions in which are used when running missions or Danger Room sessions. Helps him decide who is best for what job he will assign." Charles raised a brow when he was handed another sheet.

"It's Harry's. I suggest Scott take his time when filing this away." Remus then handed over a small card, "This is the number to one of our contracts dealing with magical beings. They are the ones who created our lives here, making sure it closely resembled our old lives. Scott can call them if he needs to learn more and to understand what I wrote down."

Charles nodded as his eyes eagerly read over Harry's file. He was already learning much about Remus, easing the man in conversation when he needed a helpful ear. **Name**: Harry James Potter-Black...**Family**: Mother-Lily Evans-Potter (deceased)...Father-James Potter (deceased)...Godfather-Sirius Black (deceased)...Adopted Grandfather-Albus Dumbledore (deceased/actual mentor at Hogwarts)...Adopted Grandmother-Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress and actual close friend at Hogwarts)...Adopted Uncle-Severus Snape (second mentor, Professor, and close friend at Hogwarts)...Guardian/Uncle-Remus J. Lupin...Realtives-Vernon, Petunia, Dudley Dursley (living in Surrey, England)...**Education**: 10 years Muggle (human) education...age 11-17 Hogwarts School/Boarding school...**Past**: parents were murdered when he was 1 yr...sent to live with relatives instead of Godfather (who suffered 12 years in prison wrongfully accused of a crime until real criminal caught)...guardianship taken from neglectful/abusive relatives and given to Remus Lupin by age 17...Age 15 when Godfather was murdered (own cousin but never caught by authorities)...gained Inheritance of both families (made Heir of Black family by Godfather's will and was only child and Heir of Potter family--Both families were old powerful names in Europe)...moved to states with Guardian around age 20...**Personality**: loner, mistrustful, quiet (believed due to neglect of relatives)...curious and bright, eager to learn new things (but hates research)...resents being treated as a kid...eager to please others over self...hero-complex (believes in saving anyone in need, even if it means danger to self)...**Abilities**: Predator Hybrid (his feral beast)-actual feline humanoid (bears a tail, ears, retractable claws, sharp canines, and thin layer of fur over skin)...trained wizard (most powerful) and a true Wielder (able to manipulate natural magic to boost his, able to hear nature speak at times...can also manipulate his surroundings to his whim)...accomplished Occulemens and Legimens (ability to close off mind and enter another's mind-similar to telepathy).

"We must start somewhere if we wish to trust you." Remus stretched while Charles wrote a quick note for Scott. "Have him contact our contracts. He'll need it to fully understand Harry's file. There are a few lies in there if he wishes to know the actual truth. After all, Harry and I haven't explained everything of ourselves. And I doubt our contracts will tell everything, just explain a few things more clearly."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

He was fighting for his life. There was a reason why the Magical world feared him. Predator Hybrids weren't dangerous until they turned truly feral. Hybrids really only had two morals, protect the pride and defend themselves. Like werewolves, they were creatures inside a human body but easily identified. Animal characteristics were always visible to others when looking at a Predator Hybrid. But they were rare because they were powerful predators merging in strong humans. It was why their victims rarely survived; if the human wasn't strong enough then the powerful genes of a predator would cause their body to go into shock just before death.

But all the Magical world saw were vicious killers, creatures trying to defend their homes and pride, creatures avenging the undeserved deaths of their children. No one dared look beneath the predator. Hybrids had much in common with Muggle felines. They lived in prides with a single Alpha leader residing over them. Beneath him were the Alpha warriors, the defenders. They were the ones to protect the home and children. The leader was the one to patrol their borders, marking their territory, finding game for hunts, and discovering needed supplies. Everyone did their part to keep their pride protected and running smoothly, especially entertaining the small children.

No one saw the happy prides working together. They only saw the feral Hybrids. When a Hybrid is threatened or their pride threatened, nothing can stop their ancient instincts passed down from generations of predators, except perhaps their dominant mate, even then only their Alpha leader could stop their predator instincts. But that hadn't been proven since the wipe out because the Alpha leaders had lost their own control at seeing the devastation to their prides.

When they revert to their instincts there is no right or wrong, only the two morals they integrate in their raising of children, protect and defend. They lived for every drop of blood they've spilled. It signified their status as a survivor. It also signified their need to continue until the threat was eliminated or were subdued by a stronger source. It was also how a dominant Hybrid would find his submissive.

Harry had learned all this during his merging with an Alpha Sheik. But he really wanted was to finish his battle against Sabertooth in defense of his Thief. Instead he had been dragged away, angering the Hybrid. His anger grew even more when he wasn't allowed to see if his Thief safe and sound nor allowed to challenge his Mate. Then again someone must have know for he finally got the chance to press against his Thief, to see him alive and bandaged by the doctor. He was even given freedom to challenge his Mate.

Silver eyes peered from the leafy foliage, searching. His nose found the scents of pine and cigar mixed with a hint of metal. His Mate was coming. He watched as Wolverine snarled with frustration, carefully moving forward.

Wolverine had followed his mate into the woods before losing the feline to the trees. Nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, filtering out the natural smells of the forest. Just beneath he could almost taste the smoky flavor of cedar and something nectar sweet, a unique blend that tickled at his nose. And if he wasn't mistaking it was drifting from above him. He crouched low, muscles tensed with claws extended. He knew his mate was about to pounce.

From above Sheik grinned. His Mate had found him, preparing himself for an airborne attack. He didn't think he should force his Mate to wait if he knew it was coming. After all, there were many other chances to force his Mate off-balance. Silver eyes watched as Wolverine eyed his stretched form before rolling aside, forcing Sheik to twist to land on his feet. He truly believed he had the advantage with being at full strength and power.

Wolverine appreciated the lithe from of his mate when he twisted in mid-air. He already had first hand experience of the hidden strength and power etched in that slender body. He was looking forward to fully dominating his mate this time. He leered at the naked form, smirking. At least when his mate submitted to his dominant will, there wouldn't be any barriers between them. He'd be able to claim that body as his and his alone.

Sheik's muscles tightened at the undisguised leer. He knew his body was open to such looks, losing the hospital gown given him by the others. Eyes gleaming with the need to defend, Sheik dove forward, slashing upwards. Wolverine twisted to avoid the claws, sidestepping into a second slash, claws ripping over his left thigh. The battle for dominance had begun with the first blood drawn.

-----------------------------Xavier's Study/Office--------------------------------

"Sir, Remy's been placed in the infirmary with Hank overseeing his care. Should we send someone for Harry and Logan?"

Charles smiled assuring at a concerned Scott, "They shall be fine, Scott."

Remus agreed, "They're battling for dominance. Harry's accepted Logan as his mate but not as his Alpha. At least until Logan wins the battle."

"But Harry uses magic alongside his feral!"

"And if Logan can still win, Harry knows there is someone stronger than his magic. He won't always count on his magic; he'll use every skill he has to win."

Every time Remus revealed something of their past, Charles was interested. "Alphas usually chose submissives. I've never heard of one Alpha choosing another."

Remus smiled, chuckling softly, "It was common in our world. Not all Alphas wish to remain in control constantly. Harry was such an Alpha, which is why I believed he was chosen. He was always in control, not able to relax his guard. We were in war. No one could show weakness in case it was used against them. If Logan wins the fight, Harry can finally relax. He can depend on someone else to protect him and defend his pride."

Hank slipped inside the office, "Have they come in yet?"

"Still fighting. How's Remy doing, Hank?"

He's healing nicely. He'll be sore for a few days but suffer no permanent damage nor scars. I'm quite surprised by the results. One would think he suffered more."

"Then thank Harry. Remy was seen as a part of his pride as had Warren."

Hank frowned, turning to face Remus with shock apparent on his face, "Are you trying to explain that Remy's attack should have allowed more damage in reality than what I have examined?"

"Yes. Harry has remained in Hybrid status since the rescue. He feels threatened because someone drugged him, chained him up, and then raped him. He suffered not being able to properly fight back. And when Remy was attacked, something in Harry woke and gave him the strength to free himself as well as trying to heal his pride member while defending his lost honor. Predator Hybrids are territorial of their prides. You should have left him alone with the creature that attacked, left him to avenge the suffering, to possible kill him as desired."

Scott was not happy. That was something the X-men had always tried to avoid, to prove that mutants weren't all killers, "X-men do not kill!"

Remus snarled back at the leader, determined to make them all see exactly what they had brought into their home, "Then you will die. Harry will possibly not stay if he allows you to live. If he does leave, he will take his chosen pride members with him. Or worse."

Scott arched a brow, something inside him told him to stop arguing but he couldn't let it go, "And what worse would it be?"

Amber eyes glittered with danger as they latched onto the red goggles, "Harry will kill every Alpha that threatens his pride. He will destroy any opposition for rights to lead. And don't think Logan being his mate will stop him. If he tried, Harry will see Logan as a threat and try to kill him, even me in the process."

Scott's body stiffened, fear flooding the sensitive nose, though his body and face betrayed nothing. "So sure, Remus?"

"You don't get it, do you? Predator Hybrids are territorial. They live in small prides, rarely adopting outside their family. Despite his upbringing, Harry has always been able to see in shades of gray. He'll never betray his family once chosen and won't be betrayed by them. He always knows now. He can hear it on the whispers of the breeze and through the scent of the grass. He is part of nature as she is a part of him."

Scott sighed wearily, "Our team is about second chances. We do not harbor murder. We try to prove the world that mutants are not always dangerous."

Remus turned to face the window, eyeing the grounds, "You won't. It can never happen. One day it will seem that way until someone else steps in. Without the bad, good cannot survive."

Scott leaned against the Professor's desk, thinking. Taking a deep breath, he began walking out, barely stopping when Charles called out, "Scott?"

"I'm going out for a moment." He blocked his mind from the gentle sweep of Charles and Jean, both curious and worried about his sudden behavior. They weren't going to stop him. He cared for his team, even if it never showed. He may come off as uptight and stern, may come off as being distrustful of newcomers but it wasn't him. He worried for his team, worried for their safety untilhe was sure the newcomer wouldn't cause any member permanent damage.

If he told the truth to himself, he would willingly hand over the leadership to another if it meant keeping his team safe. And if he continued to tell the truth, it was Scott Summers that left the mansion and Cyclops who entered the forest in search of Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter was to be uploaded butI had some trouble trying and then we were hit with storm tracker alerts as well as flood alerts since all it did for the week was rain (I live by a river and half the people living on that same river were hit bad)...But now that things seem better with no rain and cleanup, I'm finally getting this chapter up:)**

**Warning for some: there will be amild to littlesex scene here...either skim through quickly or go to the next chapter (But that too will have some type of sexual situation but also very mild)...To everyone else: here's the long awaited Logan/Harry chapter you've all been clamoring for from me...Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two ferals were facing each other, covered in blood, even the ground was slick. From his advantage point in the trees, which he took refuge the minute he could hear the snarls, Cyclops watched the circling before. His eyes widened at the sight a naked Harry, _that would explain the torn gown._ He had found the white-blue hospital gown about two feet inside.

Then again, Harry wasn't the only barely dressed body. Logan's uniform was hanging in rags, scraps hiding almost nothing on his body, even his gloves and boots seemed to be missing. He blinked when said boots flew towards Logan's head, metal claws slicing them aside. Another thing Cyclops noticed was the fatigued surrounding the feral Wolverine. The Canadian was fighting with instinct and sheer will, _never willingly gives up, no matter the odds._

Down below, Sheik had noticed the same thing. His Mate was tiring, his breath coming in pants. The end was coming near. He hoped soon since constant use of his healing and magic were taxing his body. He gathered his reserves to keep the advantaged. Wolverine snarled in frustration. He had to do something and soon. He needed to pin his mate while struggling against the waves of power. But both silently agreed the fight had to end shortly, which could be the reason as to why Sheik dove into the thick, muscular body of Wolverine.

Wolverine rolled with his mate's struggling body. Rough hands wrapped around flailing wrists, claws digging in the ground as legs straddled over those slim hips, pinning his mate upon his back. He leered down in to silver eyes as Sheik twisted and turned, teeth gnashing wildly. Wolverine shifted with each twist, using his heavy metal bones to keep the feline beneath him. He grinned as his mate slowly began relaxing. Eyes narrowed at the high-pitched whimper, zeroing on the arched throat being bared to him in an act of submitting.

Knowing his mate was finally his, Wolverine retracted his claws, leaning back on his knees. Rough hands prodded the slender body to roll over, yanking harshly on the golden hips until his mate rose to a kneeling position. Keening cries spilt from his mate as Sheik bowed his head, falling forward onto elbows. One large hand tore away the rest of his rags as Wolverine positioned himself closer to the kneeling body. Grasping those tempting hips with both hands, he yanked his mate back into his savage thrust, burying his aching member into a tight, hot sheath.

Cyclops' mouth dropped in shocked as he stared at his friend savagely thrusting against the smaller body. He held tightly to the branches next to him, breathing hard as he couldn't tear his eyes from the harsh coupling. _Damn!_ Eyes watched as Logan's hands gripped tighter to the small hips, knowing there'd be bruises later. He kept watching over the whining Harry, arching his back into every hard thrust, watching Logan lean down over the boy, snarls falling free. He winced as those sharp teeth latched onto a bared throat, biting down hard as several drops of blood escaped.

Wolverine's roar of completion echoed through the forest, mixing with the howl exploding from his mate. His mouth flooded with the taste of his mate's coppery blood. He followed his mate to the ground, sated and exhausted. He languidly lapped at the claiming mark on his mate's throat, feeling the vibrating purr of contentment. As he came down from his high of pleasure, he handed over control. Logan blinked, pausing in his licking. Harry arched into his body, forcing him deeper into that hot tunnel, purring. He growled lowly, continuing to lap at the slowly bleeding mark, "Mine now, darlin'."

"Yes!" Harry hissed as Sheik retreated back into his mind. He moaned as various sensations raced through his sore but satisfied body. "Mmm, feels good."

Cyclops hated to interrupt but he really didn't want to witness another scenario, "Bravo, gentlemen."

Logan swiftly pulled from Harry's body, ignoring the hiss and mewl of pain. _Snikt!_ His claws were freed, ready for any enemy, when Scott dropped from a tree, one hand holding his mate's hospital gown. "Cyke."

Cyclops forced himself to refrain from staring. "Logan, Harry."

Harry gently rolled to his back, arching his back to stretch his abused muscles. "And you risked fatalities because?"

"I must."

Harry fluidly rose, stalking towards a seemingly calm leader. "Why are you here?" Magic around him whispered, **Take his place. It's why he's come.**

**Child, listen. He fears for them. He cares.**

**Destroy him. Make them learn. Make him learn. **Harry struggled on the gray path, had all his life. Like Mother Nature, his magic was torn in two, loving and cruel. He listened closely to the voice of the Mother beneath the whispers of nature. He listened and learned, eager for the truth.

"Harry?" Logan eyed his mate closely, not liking the tensed muscles.

A slow smile crossed the golden features, "You came to me instead of fighting."

Cyclops glared at the smug feline, "I won't endanger the team."

Harry smirked before diving towards Cyclops, pinning him to the blood soaked ground. He yanked aside the visor without warning but Cyclops already had his eyes closed, not wanting a visual of his possible punishment. "You won't." Logan moved closer, he could feel the worry drifting off his mate. Curious, he replaced the battle visor and stared into it. Cyclops worried for his team with every new member. He kept a close eye on them all, even those with questionable loyalties. Every member had a past, made mistakes, but Cyclops truly believed in second chances. He believed that the X-men were trying to defend the helpless and prove they weren't dangerous all the time. He believed one day everyone would live in society without worry. "So proud, Cyclops. Willing to die for you team. Why should I let you live?"

"I don't know. I'm willing to give them the leader they need."

Harry rose to his feet, leaving a stunned Scott on the ground. "Don't want it. You're willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe and we're willing to let you live." The Hybrid in him saw Cyclops as the Alpha leader. Sheik was willing to step down from leadership and become an Alpha warrior to help protect the pride.

"Ya done, bub? Like ta get a shower soon." Blue eyes glanced at his mate, "Then again, get dressed, boy. I don't share."

Scott snickered as he accepted a hand, being pulled to his feet. He held out the tattered gown, "Here." He raised a brow as Logan quickly fashioned a couple loin cloths for them, "Guess it's better then nothing until you can get inside."

"Need a long, hot, steamy shower." With those words, Harry bounced away. Cyclops laughed at the warring looks on his friends face.

"Damn." Logan wanted nothing more than to drag his mate back to the forest floor.

"You will see Hank, right? He's been asking for you."

"Yea, Cyke. I'll drag th' kid there." Logan didn't need a doctor. All he needed was clean clothes, hot shower, and a beer. _Probably a cigar or two as well._ Then again he had forgotten that Harry drew attention to him without meaning to. Swearing, he tore after his mate, leaving behind a highly amused Scott, who followed a more sedated speed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Warning:mild sexual situations in this chapter (easily skipped over should one decide)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Very interesting." Sinister leaned back in his chair. He had been splicing the DNA from his new quarry. Out of all the DNAs only Gambit's came close. Both were powerful, both around Omega level. If anything the boy's genes only interact with Gambit's. The results were slightly unstable if given time to merge on their own. If he wanted to try any type of cloning or experiments, the results might not be stable. Seemed using the DNA of one can heal the other, boost their energy levels.

"Hmm, interesting results." He reviewed the security tapes, ignoring Creed's desires to play with the boy. He was more interested with the ending results. "How did you escape?" He knew the bonds were strong enough to hold the boy's powers unless drugged. But the boy had lay in a dazed position for a few minutes as Gambit cried out in pain. Suddenly the boy's bonds fell, allowing him freedom as the feral feline willing went through the electrified doorway. For a few moments his body arched with pain as thousand of volts forced their way through his system. "How?" All it took was a flung out hand before the security panel short-circuited and he was free to protect Gambit.

Sinister knew something had happened just after the rape to the breaking of bonds. "Where did you gain your strength?" He rewound the tape, eyeing the DNA results. "You are much like Gambit but also different. You each have a stunning result upon each other. But what secrets do you hide, boy?"

--------------------------------Creed's Private Rooms---------------------------------

Creed slammed a fist into the metal wall, denting it inwards. He absently licked his own blood, feeling very frustrated. He could still taste that sweet intoxicating blood, feel that tight channel grasping him. _So good, pet. Can't wait fer an encore._ He wanted the golden kitten back, wanting to feel the boy struggle against him as he forced that lithe body accept his girth.

Gambit always gave in willingly, knowing the outcome wouldn't be as rough. But he enjoyed the fight, the struggle, the blood. He also wished to see how long his kitten could last, tax their healing factor until neither could get it up any more. _Maybe Boss man will bring you back again, let me play with you._ Oh, yes, he wanted that kitten badly.

He could feel his body reacting now, a single hand caressing his member. But it was nothing compared to the memory of his spitting kitten. No, he needed to go out hunting. Maybe find a few victims to satisfy his hunger and frustration. Yes, he believed that would do well, pretending it was his kitten writhing beneath him.

--------------------------------X-Mansion--------------------------------

"I'd advise plenty of bed rest and enriched meals to rebuild your energy, gentlemen."

Harry squirmed upon the table. He had wanted to avoid this place but Logan threatened to carry him kicking and screaming. "Can I go now?"

Hank laughed as he replaced his utensils not needed and carried the others over to a small sink for cleaning, "You, Remy, and Logan are always anxious to leave my facilities. Is there something wrong with my bedside manner?"

Logan grunted, smirking. "Naw, Blue. Jus' don't like it here." He knew Hank was trying to make Harry laugh. He did the same for Remy. The three men Hank mentioned all had their reasons as to why they hated labs and infirmaries.

"What he said. Now can I? Please?"

Hank chuckled, seemed Harry had perfect the kicked puppy dog look. "Go, go. Just don't forget rest, food, and please take a shower." He eyed the still remains of dried blood on parts of their bodies. Some he had to wash away to check for injuries. He laughed as his two friends hurried for the door, opening it to reveal a waiting Remy LeBeau.

"'Allo, mes amis. Have fun huntin'?"

Harry eagerly pressed against his Cajun pride member, purring as those long fingers stroked his arms. "Feel better, Remy?" He nuzzled the soft throat.

Remy chuckled, eyeing the flaky dried blood as his fingers brushed some away with his petting, "Oui. Remy bein."

Logan smirked from his spot, leering at his arching mate. He knew how the boy loved to be touched. He also knew that Remy more than likely felt alone. Not many of the team acknowledged Remy's desire or needs. Logan thought it was high time someone did. Reacting quickly, he pressed into his mate's body from behind, forcing the boy further into Remy. "Shower, darlin'?"

Harry purred as Logan nuzzled his claiming mark and Remy kept up his petting, "Why not share?"

An auburn brow rose as Remy seductively smiled, "Invitin' Remy now, chers?"

Logan growled as he nipped at his mate's shoulder, "Mine, pet."

Remy fought back his disappointment, feeling the emotions batter against his shields. He desperately wanted to feel that feral power unleashed upon his willing body. He was attracted to Logan until Harry stepped in. Now he refused to make either of his friends unhappy. He felt Harry answer against his throat, "Yours." He tried to ease away when a large hand gripped his left hip tightly, pulling him against a rubbing Harry.

"Where ya goin', bub?"

"Remy be lettin' de kiddies play, oui?"

"Fraid not, Remy." Harry lapped at the throbbing pulse, grinning as he got an involuntary moan.

Logan smirked before moving away, "Bring 'im along, darlin'." He left behind the two young men, eyeing them one last time before sauntering off to the communal showers in the locker room.

Harry sucked and nipped at the pale throat, "Come join us." Remy whimpered, pulling Harry closer as those talented lips moved to his ear, softly blowing, "Join us please." Then Remy found himself alone, desperately calming his nerves as he watched the other dance away.

---------------Locker Room Showers---------------------

Blue eyes glanced up from the steaming shower, "Hey, darlin'." Rough hands slammed the willing body against the tile walls, shoving a knee between golden thighs. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of his mate, feeling the delicious shiver race through the lithe form, "Mine."

Harry sighed as the hot water ran over his sticky skin. Dried blood flowed off in bloody rivers down his body to the floor as Logan nibbled on his throat, "Please." Logan swallowed his needy whimpers. He wrapped his legs about the thick waist, resting on the furred covered hips, arching into the hard body. Arms twined about the broad shoulders as hands grasped eagerly into thick strands of hair. He mewled beneath the demanding lips as his body lightly thrust against his mate.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy gapped at the scene before him. He had decided to join them, stripping in the locker room before walking to the showers only to find both men wrapped in a demanding kiss.

Harry panted as those demanding lips trailed to his throat, "Lose the towel, Remy." He snickered as Logan turned just enough to yank the Cajun next to them as he slowly moved forward. He pushed against his mate's heavier body, sliding down to his knees as Logan locked lips with a stunned Remy. He flicked his tongue over his bruised lips before lapping at the navel and hard stomach on his mate's body.

Logan bit hard on Remy's throat as he felt that wicked tongue dance further down, lapping like a kitten at a bowl of cream. He tangled one hand in his mate's hair while the other pulled Remy closer. Remy simply ran eager fingers down the muscular body as he tipped back his head. He moaned deeply as his sensitive fingertips ran over hard velvet before being sucked into a hot mouth with a slithering tongue. He writhed against his two lovers, pleading whimpers being swallowed by a growling Logan.

---------------------------------Outside the Locker Room-----------------------------

"I wouldn't go in there." Remus stepped before a stunned Scott. He had come down to see if Harry had visited the infirmary when three scents wafted from the showers. He had just noticed Scott about to enter, ready for a shower to clean off the blood against his back.

"You got to be kidding!"

"Nope. Unless you hope to watch or join in." Amber eyes glittered at the bright flush, body moving closer to invade the man's personal space.

"N-no." Scott wasn't sure why he stuttered. "Already saw it once." He eyed the moving werewolf. He froze as Remus leaned near his neck and sniffed, "Did you just sniff me?" _What the hell?_

**_Scott!_** Jean obviously heard his thoughts. He felt her edging along their link, watching through his eyes as Remus roughly licked his cheek. She laughed through his mind, **_I'm surprised he hasn't pounced yet._**

**_Jean!_** He flushed from the images she bombarded his mind with before hearing a throat clearing. Turning, his lips brushed over another pair, causing his blush to deepen in color. "Uh?" A scream of pleasure followed by twin snarls made him jump. An involuntary whimper escaped his throat as the werewolf pressed him against the wall, nuzzling his throat as a hard thigh rubbed between his legs, "Wha...What are you..." his words trailed off to sweet moans.

Remus trailed his way to a pale ear, "As much as I loved to pin you here, I believe you wanted a shower." He chuckled as Scott gaped at him, feeling a gentle knock on his shields, **_We were moving into the boating house. To see if we could live together if marriage happened. We left our rooms in the mansion for new students. Come join us. The shower's big enough._** "Looks like you'll be getting that shower as I pin you to the wall." Scott moaned as soft lips covered his in a breathless kiss, before an insistent tugging on his hands led him to their new destination.

-------------------------Back in the Showers-----------------------

Remy sighed as he leaned against the tiles, body humming with pleasure. Another body was panting against him. His hand caressed the soft fur,as Harryrubbed languidly against an insistent washcloth. Red on black eyes peered over the golden shoulder to see Logan gently cleansing his mate's body. Harry jerked against him as Logan thrust lightly, still buried deep, as he washed his mate's back. "Please."

"How about we rest, darlin'?" But his body kept moving, forcing Harry to rub against a writhing Remy.

Remy gasped, eyes wide as his hands clenched against a golden hip and Logan's right forearm. "Remy cook tonight." He whined as Harry latched onto his already bruised throat, nibbling. Nothing more was said as sounds of pleasure echoed. Soft cries of release throbbed in the heavily scented air as the steam slowly died down to cold, bodies trembling in the aftermath.

Logan chuckled against his mate's limp body, "Y' bring up a meal, pet."

They jerked back when Harry's body began to slide from their grasp. Remy exhaled loudly, sensitive tips pressing against the gold throat to feel a flutter of a pulse, "Merde! T'ought he died."

"Naw, passed out. Exhausted." Logan gently pulled free, carefully lifting Harry's slumbering body. "Get ta dinner, pet. I'll get 'im ta bed." He maneuvered the limp body to the locker, drying off and dressing. "Come on, darlin'. Time fer all good little kittens ta sleep." He pressed a hungry kiss against Remy's lips, tasting the warm spices inside his mouth. Then he urged Harry to wrap around his body, smiling at the contented purrs vibrating, nuzzling the wet hair. All three left the locker room into separate directions for the next few hours.

-----------------------Sinister's New Lair--------------------

"Boss?" Creed slipped inside the man's makeshift office.

"Keep a close eye on the boy. We might have need for him in the future. As well as Gambit, he's the only one with a tracker for now."

Creed sneered at the Cajun's name, "Gumbo ain't told 'em yet."

"No. Let it slide. They'll learn soon enough. Gambit knows it's only a matter of time. Let him think that's where he belongs. But should they learn, Gambit belongs to us as well as the feline." Sinister turned to face a glaring blonde, "I have no qualms using you for my experiments, Creed. I have need for their blood, their abilities. I just don't want them permanently damaged. Renew your _friendship_ with Gambit. Keep him close."

"No problem, Boss."

"See that it isn't, Creed. I'd hate to deprive you of your toys so soon, especially as most of the Marauders have expressed their interest in your _kitten_."

Creed snarled dangerously, "It won't be."

"Good." A sadistic smile crossed Creed's face as he sauntered out the room. "Oh and Creed," the feral turned at the doorway, "I don't wish to re-clone every single one. I'd rather them live, if only in pain for a while." Hazel eyes glittered with excitement as he edged his way around the compound for the straggling Marauders. Sinister returned his view to the newest victim on his slab, _Some day, Gambit. You will belong to me again._

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is completed...but there will be a sequel not more chapters (I'm basing the next one a few years later)...I know what I kinda want but need to remind myself of some facts...also, Casper's looking for input:) if there's something you'd like to see**


End file.
